Dulce Persuasion
by sailordestinity
Summary: Qué pasaría si en lugar de la agresión ella era víctima de la dulce persuasión?Serena había sabido defenderse de su primer asalto, pero no estaba tan segura de lograr lo mismo si él cambiaba de táctica
1. Chapter 1

_**Argumento:**_

_¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de la agresión ella era víctima de la dulce persuasión?_

_El trato estaba hecho. Serena trabajaría para Darien , el célebre autor de libros para niños, quien también creía tener el derecho a conquistarla porque le había salvado la vida._

_A ambos les aguardaban sorpresas. El trabajo, además de bien pagado, era un ofrecimiento que ella no podía rechazar. Pero, ¿sería capaz de mantener a raya a su impulsivo jefe? Serena había sabido defenderse de su primer asalto, pero no estaba tan segura de lograr lo mismo si él cambiaba de táctica._

Esta es una Adaptación de : Dulce Persuasion Autor: Chambers Ginger

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La bocacalle estaba repleta de gente que aguardaba con impaciencia que cambiaran las luces de tráfico. Entre ellos había una mujer, de estatura ligeramente menor que mediana, que tenía más motivos que la mayoría para estar impaciente. Esperaba inmóvil, rígida, con su bolso de colgar firmemente apretado contra su costado, las delicadas facciones dirigidas hacia arriba, los ojos fijos en la señal luminosa, y llena de ansias de alejarse corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero como el terco mecanismo parecía demorar una eternidad para dar el paso a los que aguardaban, la mujer sintió el impulso de mirar rápidamente hacia atrás. Lo que vio la hizo ponerse todavía más rígida e instantáneamente evaporó la pequeña dosis de control que le quedaba. Furiosa, giró en redondo para enfrentar al hombre que tenía directamente detrás.

—¡Mire! Se lo he dicho una vez y no volveré a repetírselo... si no deja de seguirme ¡voy a llamar a un agente de policía!

El hombre era alto, de más de un metro ochenta, innegablemente atractivo, con facciones regulares y armoniosas y una constitución delgada y masculina que su traje de calle oscuro acentuaba más que ocultaba. El hombre sonrió. Fue un relámpago blanco en la piel bronceada por el sol.

—Y yo le he dicho a usted —respondió con una voz ronca, profunda, y matizada con más de una pizca de humor divertido— que acceda a salir conmigo y yo dejaré de seguirla.

Serena apretó los dientes, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían, no muy generosamente, a los antecedentes familiares de él.

—¡Váyase! ¡Lárguese! ¡Fuera! —casi gritó, elevando la voz por la intensa frustración que la enfurecía—. ¿Es que no oye lo que yo le digo?

El hombre inclinó su cabeza y el sol se reflejó en los mechones de color castaño de su cabello. No pareció afectado en lo más mínimo por la vehemencia de ella. En cambio, el admirativo humor de sus cálidos ojos azules se acentuó.

—Claro que la oigo, lo mismo que media ciudad.

Serena parpadeó ante lo inesperado de la respuesta y en seguida un seductor rubor rosado le subió a las mejillas cuando comprendió que lo que él había dicho era verdad. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos. Frunciendo furiosamente la nariz, Serena se volvió, bufando de rabia.

Cuando la luz de tráfico cambió ella fue la primera en dejar el bordillo de la acera llevando en alto su pequeño mentón y con la indignación marcada en cada línea de su esbelto cuerpo. Pero sólo tuvo tiempo de dar un paso cuando una súbita exclamación de la gente que había quedado atrás se combinó con un ensordecedor rechinar de neumáticos.

En circunstancias normales Serena era una persona cautelosa. Viviendo y trabajando en una ciudad del tamaño de Houston, había tenido que aprender a conducirse así. Pero esta vez fue una estúpida, su mente estaba llena de furiosos pensamientos sobre el hombre que la seguía, y no había mirado de dónde venía el tráfico. Una vez podía ser la última. Esperó el impacto del duro metal contra su carne frágil mientras su mente gritaba una protesta.

Pero el golpe esperado no llegó. En cambio, unos dedos a los que sintió como una tenaza la aferraron del brazo y le dieron un fuerte sacudón, devolviéndola a la acera y apretándola contra la seguridad de unos músculos de acero.

Serena quedó un momento bastante largo apoyada en la dura calidez, profundamente conmovida. Nunca había estado antes tan cerca de ser atropellada... ¡y para colmo por un camión! La nube vaporosa de su cabello descansaba sobre la chaqueta que olía sugestivamente a una cara colonia masculina Entonces, lentamente, sus sentidos empezaron a recobrar cierta semblanza de normalidad y ella empezó a apartarse del desconocido, dispuesta a dar unas sentidas gracias. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia arriba, de sus labios escapó solamente una palabra ahogada.

—¡Usted! —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, yo —dijo él, y una lenta sonrisa se insinuó en los ángulos de su atractiva boca cuando la ironía de la situación de ella empezó a sobreponerse al susto de hacía un momento. El hombre mantuvo firmemente sus brazos alrededor de Serena.

Inmediatamente, ella empezó a luchar por liberarse, pero su fuerza resultó inútil contra la determinación de él. Por fin, con los dientes apretados, siseó, furiosa:

—¡Suélteme!

—No, creo que no lo haré —dijo suavemente él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Serena se retorció nuevamente, pero fue inútil. Enfurecida, lo amenazó:

—¡Gritaré!

Usar esa vieja amenaza femenina parecía tan inefectivo... tan inadecuado... pero por el momento, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Su intento de intimidación a él no lo perturbó en lo más mínimo.

—Adelante —dijo alegremente el hombre.

Los ojos color celeste de Serena empezaron a oscurecerse de furia. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, a primeras horas de la tarde, Serena había tenido la certeza de que habría problemas. Y sus sospechas resultaron ciertas. El había entrado en la oficina donde ella trabajaba como secretaria temporaria, y con un atrevido guiño ignoró la advertencia que ella le hizo en el sentido de que el jefe no quería que lo molestaran. El, entonces, fue directamente a la oficina privada de uno de los más importantes consejeros de inversiones de Houston, y lo sorprendente fue que no volvió a salir inmediatamente y que el señor Sawyer, sumamente avaro de su tiempo, permitió que el visitante le tomara una media hora de su atestada agenda. Pero cuando los dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta, con el rostro normalmente serio del señor Sawyer iluminado por una amplia sonrisa y su brazo jovialmente apoyado en los hombros del joven, Serena empezó a comprender. Comprendió todavía más cuando el jefe le dijo que el visitante era un amigo de la familia y le pidió que consiguiera un taxi para él. En seguida, el señor Sawyer volvió a retirarse a su oficina expresando que sentía mucho tener que prepararse para una cita importante, y dejó que Serena se ocupara del hombre.

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron los más largos que Serena había pasado en las dos semanas que llevaba en ese empleo en particular. El hombre se comportó de manera atroz. Tan seguro estaba de que la conquistaría con su atractivo físico, que ella tuvo dificultad para no perder el control. Parecía no aceptar que la palabra no era una expresión válida en idioma inglés. Pero como era su último día de trabajo con el señor Sawyer, y ella cuidaba mucho su reputación de secretaria eficiente, se cuidó mucho de ofenderlo. Fue muy difícil, algo así como caminar en puntas de pie con gruesas botas de escalar montañas. Y todo para encontrarlo aguardándola fuera del edificio cuando terminó de trabajar... ¡y para que después, él se atreviera a seguirla! ¡Era demasiado!

Serena aspiró profundamente preparándose para lanzar un grito que destrozara los tímpanos. Ahora era dueña de su tiempo y no temía las posibles repercusiones. Y él no creía que ella fuera a hacerlo. Todo eso junto eran tres buenas razones para borrar esa expresión riente, confiada, de esa cara hermosa pero arrogante.

Pero justamente cuando el comienzo del grito estaba formándose en sus labios, el hombre bajó la cabeza y con sus labios estranguló el sonido sin darle tiempo de nacer, y sus brazos la estrecharon hasta dejarla sin aliento.

A lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de edad, Serena hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado al hecho de que los hombres quisieran besarla... desde cuando tenía diez y empezaron a aparecer los primeros indicios de su atractivo sexual. Su boca era suave y llena con una acentuada sensualidad en la línea curva del labio inferior. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, y sus ojos celestes estaban separados y tenían forma de almendra, bajo unas cejas delicadas que se elevaban para desaparecer bajo mechones de pelo rubio dorado .

Pero además, en el curso de esos mismos años, Serena había aprendido a cuidarse. Había aprendido dolorosamente que los hombres y sus deseos traían penas además de placer, y había jurado que nunca más permitiría que la usaran. En esa decisión había tenido éxito. Ella era una mujer nueva que existía en una nueva y orgullosa era. Se abría camino sin necesidad de nadie para tener una vida completa. A veces salía con hombres, le gustaba tanto como a cualquiera pasar buenos momentos. Pero si un hombre llegaba a tratar de acercársele demasiado, Serena inmediatamente lo despedía. Había que aceptarla dentro de sus propios términos... o nada. Ella fijaba los límites, trazaba las líneas de separación.

Empero, aquí y ahora, este ladrón, este asaltante, estaba atacando las murallas que ella había creído que eran invencibles, y se puso rígida. Porque el ataque a su boca redujo su determinación a silencio y se convirtió, en cambio, en una seducción dulce y experta de sus sentidos... los brazos de él sostenían más que apretaban, sus labios firmes se movían contra la suavidad de los de ella con hipnótica intensidad, sus alientos se mezclaban con erótica intimidad... Serena sintió que él estaba triunfando. Una chispa, a la que creía muerta y sepultada hacía tiempo, se encendió y el choque la hizo apartar la boca bruscamente. Levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró con atónitos ojos color celeste.

Lentamente, el hombre levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró él—. ¿No era esta una forma mejor de hacer una escena que ponerse a gritar?

Serena alzó la mirada hacía esos ojos color azules , vivaces y llenos de malicia, la piel bronceada y tensa contra los altos pómulos, la nariz recta, la mandíbula firme, y finalmente, la boca tan seductora que recientemente la había besado. Entonces, gradualmente empezó a darse cuenta de la gente que los rodeaba: algunos sonreían, otros se mostraban incómodos por la exhibición, y unos cuantos sólo parecían sentir curiosidad. De un automóvil que pasaba lanzaron un fuerte silbido.

Las mejillas de Serena estaban de un color rosado intenso cuando se liberó de los brazos del hombre, y casi antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo, su mano voló en una reacción puramente instintiva. Cuando oyó el golpe de la palma de su mano contra la carne del joven, quedó casi tan sorprendida como él.

Serena miró desorientada su mano ardiente y después la mejilla del hombre donde la impronta de sus dedos resaltaba con vivido relieve. Interiormente quedó apabullada por su acción, pero en lo exterior mantuvo su actitud agresiva, o por lo menos, todo lo agresiva que pudo conseguir. Sus ojos lo miraron sin parpadear.

Una llama de cólera momentánea apareció en los ojos azules, pero pronto quedó sepultada bajo la expresión divertida y burlona con que el hombre examinó el cuerpo pequeño y desafiante de Serena.

—La próxima vez me acordaré de agacharme —dijo él en tono burlón.

—No habrá próxima vez —repuso rápidamente Serena, en tono glacial.

—¿No lo crees?

Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan confiado. Serena se irguió.

—¡Estoy segura!

—¿Por qué no me llamas Darien? —sugirió descaradamente él, sin amilanarse por la continua hostilidad de ella—. Sería un comienzo.

Serena apoyó furiosa ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¡Dentro de un minuto lo llamaré otra cosa si no me deja tranquila!

Rápidamente, el simple disgusto de Serena se estaba convirtiendo en una furia absoluta. Había desaparecido la turbadora inquietud de hacía un momento. ¡Estaba contenta de haberle pegado! ¡Él se lo merecía! Y si se atrevía a flexionar un músculo hacia ella, volvería a hacerlo. ¡Sólo que esta vez no se detendría en una bofetada!

El hombre tuvo el descaro de reír tontamente, un sonido agradable que salió de lo profundo de su pecho.

Serena cerró con fuerza los puños. Casi deseaba que él intentara volver a tocarla. Si algo le había enseñado el vivir un año con Alan, era la necesidad de aprender a defenderse sola. Ya no era una muchacha confiada y al borde de la madurez. Ahora era una mujer crecida, tanto mental como físicamente, y ningún hombre, ¡ningún hombre volvería a aprovecharse de ella!

Su atención se centraba en esa hermosa cara, indiferente a la multitud que llenaba la acera y corría hacia sus automóviles en el calor y la humedad de una tarde de verano en Houston, tratando de ganar unos pocos segundos de tiempo en la monumental congestión de tráfico que frustraría sus esfuerzos de regresar a sus hogares por las autopistas que salían de la ciudad.

—Y después que me arriesgué para salvarte la vida... —murmuró el hombre llamado Darien con un fulgor perverso en la mirada.

A Serena la disgustó recordar ese hecho, pero era un hecho que no podía ignorar totalmente. Si él no la hubiese arrancado de la senda del peligro, probablemente se encontraría en este mismo momento en una ambulancia, camino a la guardia de emergencia de un hospital, sabía Dios en qué estado. Pero, por otra parte, si él no hubiese venido molestándola ¡ella no habría bajado de la acera sin mirar a los lados! Abrió la boca para decirle eso pero en seguida volvió a cerrarla, todo en el espacio de un segundo. ¿De qué serviría? se preguntó impaciente. Sería gastar saliva. Porque él no había escuchado una sola palabra de las que ella dijo. ¿Qué la hacía pensar que esta vez sería diferente?

—Piense lo que quiera que a mí no me importa —replicó secamente.

El enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ni siquiera las gracias...?

Serena volvió a su infancia y dio una patada en el suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza con su pelo castaño y largo que se rizaba ligeramente sobre el cuello de su camisa celeste. Suspiró con pena.

—Por alguna razón, esto no está saliendo como yo lo había planeado —dijo.

Serena permitió que una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo asomara» a sus labios. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin él estaba recibiendo el mensaje!

—No, supongo que no —admitió ella—. Ahora, si me disculpa...

Se volvió con determinación. Su tono había sido perfecto: frío, preciso, despectivo. Miró cuidadosamente a los lados antes de bajar de la acera. La gente pasó apresuradamente a su lado, todos corrieron en un camino conocido.

Serena se alejó moviéndose graciosamente entre ellos, con la cabeza en alto, su esbelta figura favorecida por una falda blanca de lino y una chaqueta de la misma tela sobre una blusa de seda colorada que acentuaba la tersura de su piel desusadamente clara, felicitándose de lo bien que había manejado la situación... excepto ese pequeño desliz cuando él la besó. Pero eso podía ser atribuido al shock. ¡No todos los días una estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un camión!

Llegó a la acera de enfrente y estaba empezando a caminar cuando su curiosidad se impuso a su buen juicio y la hizo detenerse y lanzar una rápida mirada hacia atrás. En seguida deseó fervientemente no haberlo hecho, porque la silueta atlética de él, ahora familiar, todavía la venía siguiendo. Unos cuantos pasos más atrás, cierto, pero lo mismo muy presente. Serena lo miró con furia y después fingió que él no estaba allí. En esto fracasó lastimosamente. Apuró el paso, pero de nada sirvió. Por fin se detuvo, con los ojos relampagueando con fulgores purpúreos, y sus pechos pequeños y redondos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la agitación.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó, fieramente ceñuda—. ¿Escribírselo en la cabeza?

Una vez más, la reacción del hombre fue de diversión.

—Te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer... venir conmigo.

—¡Usted está loco! —gritó Serena, exasperada por la terquedad del sujeto.

—Sólo moderadamente —repuso él sonriendo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Inconscientemente, empezó a sacudir la cabeza, haciendo que el cabello rubio dorado que caía de una parte del centro se moviese contra sus hombros.

—Encontraré una manera —advirtió él al ver la negativa de ella—. Cuando deseo algo, habitualmente lo consigo.

—¡Bueno, pues a mí no me conseguirá! —replicó ella con vehemencia, aunque empezaba a apoderarse de ella una sensación de irrealidad. ¡Esto no estaba ocurriendo! ¡Ella no se encontraba detenida en una acera del centro de Houston prácticamente arañando al hombre que había conocido esa misma tarde!

Las líneas de la sonrisa en las bronceadas mejillas de él se hicieron más profundas.

—Bueno, eso tendremos que verlo —dijo en tono levemente burlón y provocativo—. Ahora... ¿vamos?

Serena abrió muy grandes los ojos. ¡El hombre era un demente! ¡De veras estaba loco! Era la única explicación que podía encontrar para sus acciones. Sólo que no parecía chiflado. Su mirada sostenía firmemente la de ella y reflejaba diversión a la vez que una fina determinación.

El corazón de Serena empezó a acelerarse. El hablaba en serio. Quería salir con ella y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. ¿Qué iba ella a hacer? ¡Nunca se había visto antes en una situación como esta! Entonces, muy de repente, le vino una idea y lentamente, Serena levantó los ojos hacia los de él.

—Quieres salir conmigo —afirmó sin necesidad, pues ya conocía la respuesta de él.

El hombre asintió y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron para apreciar mejor las delicadas facciones de Serena.

—Y si yo accedo, ¿me dejarás tranquila?

Nuevamente el hombre asintió, pero esta vez añadió, en un tono ronco y bajo que estuvo lleno de cálidas promesas:

—Si tú todavía lo deseas...

Serena no se permitió responder a esa seductora voz. En cambio, se apresuró antes de perder el coraje.

—¿Entonces por qué no ahora? —dijo.

Si el hombre se sorprendió no lo demostró.

—Nada que yo sepa —dijo, con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—¿Iremos a cenar? —dijo Serena y suspiró hondamente.

—¿Tienes apetito?

—Sí.

—Entonces cenaremos.

Nuevamente los dedos de acero tomaron posesión del brazo de Serena cuando él la hizo volverse y empezaron a caminar por la acera en sentido contrario a un flujo no muy denso de peatones que salían de sus oficinas.

—He estado un tiempo ausente —comentó quedamente él mientras volvían sobre sus pasos—. ¿Cero todavía sigue abierto para los clientes?

—Hum... sí, creo que sí.

Cero era un restaurante exclusivo ubicado en el área céntrica y frecuentado por los paladares más acaudalados de la ciudad.

—¿O preferirías ir a otro lado? —preguntó él y se volvió para mirarla de perfil.

Serena pensaba a toda velocidad.

—No, Cero está bien —respondió—. ¿Pero y qué hay de reservar una mesa? ¿No tendríamos que haberlo hecho?

—No tendremos problema alguno —le aseguró él en tono indiferente.

Serena no dijo nada al oír eso, pero pensó mucho. Siempre lleno de confianza, ¿eh? ¡Debía de ser difícil tener semejante opinión de uno mismo y de las propias habilidades!

El restaurante, que era su destino, se hallaba en una calle lateral y su entrada era clásicamente discreta: letras doradas en relieve sobre fondo negro y una puerta doble muy grande y pesada con plantas verdes a cada lado.

Adentro las luces eran tenues, con oscuros paneles de madera en las paredes y plantas de interior por todas partes. Por lo que Serena pudo ver, estaba diseñado con la intimidad como primer objetivo. Una pareja podía estar en el gran salón lleno de gente y no saberlo. Era perfecto para el propósito de ella.

Su compañero consultó con el maître y le respondieron que, por supuesto, encontraría una mesa para ellos. Después, se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó suavemente, señalando un bar cercano:

—¿Quieres una copa? Tenemos unos pocos minutos de espera.

—Hum... sí. Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría refrescarme un poco. —Trató de hablar en tono displicente.— Debo de estar hecha un desastre.

Intentó reír, pero la risa no sonó tan segura como ella quería. La mirada color cielo la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—Para mí luces perfecta, pero adelante, si lo deseas. Yo pediré las bebidas. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Oh, un vino blanco, supongo. Voy... —miró discretamente a su alrededor hasta que encontró las indicaciones disimuladas para llegar al cuarto de señoras.— Volveré en seguida.

Estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia. Todo lo que quería era marcharse. Por cierto, no tenía intención de comer con él; en ningún momento la había tenido.

Serena caminó lentamente sobre el piso alfombrado, haciendo lo posible por dominar el nervioso impulso de echarse a correr. Varias miradas siguieron con interés sus movimientos, pero ella era receptiva a una sola. La serena impronta de los ojos de él era como una marca sobre su espalda. Con no poco alivio, por fin pudo doblar en un pasillo y apoyarse débilmente en la pared, para esperar, mientras el corazón le martillaba los oídos.

Pronto pasaron caminando dos mujeres, absortas en su conversación. Serena las miró hasta que desaparecieron por una puerta en ese mismo pasillo. Aspiró profundamente, trató de regularizar su respiración. Las cosas no habrían resultado mejor si ella hubiese tenido todo el día para planearlas y coreografiarlas. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que volvieran las mujeres, y entonces podría usarlas como pantalla y separarse de ellas cuando llegaran cerca de las dos grandes puertas de la entrada.

Los nervios de Serena estaban tensos casi hasta el punto de ruptura cuando por fin reaparecieron las dos mujeres. Siguieron hablando cuando se acercaron, pero una de ellas se interrumpió el tiempo suficiente para enarcar una ceja y lanzarle una mirada indagadora. Serena trató de sonreír de un modo casual, amistoso, pero por el ceño adusto de la desconocida supo que su sonrisa había salido un poco forzada. Entonces, la segunda mujer cooperó tocando el brazo de su amiga y preguntándole si había oído lo que acababa de decirle; Serena fue olvidada en seguida como una mera curiosa.

Cuando las dos pasaron, ella se les puso rápidamente detrás y en seguida al lado, como si fuera una de ellas. Cuando el trío entró en el área a un costado del bar, Serena lanzó una rápida mirada, pero la multitud de gente le impidió ver y también impidió que la viera él. Un estremecimiento de complacida excitación onduló a través de su pecho. ¡Mejor que mejor! ¡Era como si los dioses estuviesen ayudándola en su huida! Rápidamente se volvió hacia las grandes puertas con un resplandor de triunfo en sus ojos celestes y una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Se preguntó cuánto esperaría él para ir a buscarla. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince? Probablemente, pensaría que ella había emprendido una restauración completa... ¡de pies a cabeza!

Serena tuvo que reprimir una risita malvada. El se lo tenía merecido. Era tan apuesto que probablemente las mujeres venían haciendo lo que él quería desde su nacimiento. La seguridad en sí mismo que él demostraba tener no dejaba duda alguna de eso. Pero ella no tenía intención de imitarlas. Ella no. Serena Tsukino, no. ¡El tendría que ponerla en la categoría de la que escapó!

Parte del calor oprimente del día había pasado cuando Serena salió a la calle, y el contraste entre la frescura del aire acondicionado del restaurante y la temperatura de la calle, además de la luminosidad, le exigió un momento para adaptarse. A las seis de una tarde de julio el sol todavía estaba alto y Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos al punzante resplandor que la asaltó.

Pronto advirtió que alguien estaba detenido frente a ella, como esperando entrar al restaurante.

—Permiso —murmuró ella, parpadeando como un búho pequeño recién arrancado de su sueño—. Lo siento. —Trató de apartarse para dejarlo entrar. Sus ojos estaban adaptándose, pero el proceso era lento.

La persona se movió junto con ella. Finalmente, Serena se movió otra vez, pensando que debía de estar bloqueando la entrada de alguna manera.

—¿No has olvidado algo? —preguntó una voz ronca que la dejó paralizada.

¡El hombre! ¡El hombre insufrible, horrible! ¿De dónde había venido? ¡No era posible! ¡No podía estar aquí! ¡El todavía estaba en el restaurante!

Serena parpadeó en dirección a esa cara intensamente bronceada y esos duros ojos azules.

—¿Quizá olvidaste tu copa? —insistió él—. ¿O extravió su camino?

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó ella.

—Ya sé, saliste a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

En ese momento, un autobús que se alejaba de la acera, a corta distancia calle abajo, despidió una nube tóxica por el tubo de escape y el humo se difundió lentamente hasta envolverlos a ella y a él.

Serena tragó con dificultad y tosió. No se le ocurrió nada que decir. ¡Su plan había venido desarrollándose tan bien!

La mano que le aferró el brazo no hubiera podido ser clasificada como nada que no fuese firme.

—Vamos —ordenó él—. Hiciste un trato y vas a cumplirlo, aunque te vaya en ello la vida.

La pesada puerta se abrió y una vez más entraron en la penumbra del restaurante. La visión de Serena, ya maltratada, le falló y tuvo que ser conducida a ciegas a través del salón.

—Nuestra mesa —anunció Darien, casi obligándola a tomar asiento.

Parte de la parálisis de Serena empezó a desaparecer cuando él se sentó frente a ella.

—¡No puede hacer esto! —protestó.

Darien se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, aparentemente muy a gusto.

—Ya lo hice —dijo.

Serena tomó su bolso.

—¡Puedo marcharme si quiero!

Darien la miró fijamente y la algo dura belleza masculina de su rostro se vio algo oscurecida por la iluminación indirecta.

—Podrías —admitió.

Ahora le tocó a Serena mirarlo fijamente. Nunca había conocido alguien así en su vida. Obstinado, terco... esos eran solamente dos adjetivos que podían aplicarse, junto con una lista entera de términos mucho más insultantes. Y sin embargo, él tenía algo especial. Era difícil de negar, pero a ella no le gustaba hacerlo.

Por fin Serena suspiró profundamente y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. El era un hombre decidido, por lo menos. Y después de las últimas dos semanas, sentíase demasiado cansada para continuar la discusión. Que le pagara la cena si eso lo ponía contento. Ello no quería decir que estuviera aceptando algo más de él. Después podría desaparecer y no volver a verlo más.

—Está bien, usted gana —dijo con voz cansada—. Me quedaré.

—¿Y no tendrás necesidad de hacer más viajes al tocador de señoras?

Serena se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No —dijo.

Las líneas a cada lado de la boca de él se acentuaron.

—Bien. Porque no me importa dejar un Bloody Mary, pero me importa, y mucho, dejar un buen bistec.

—Lo prometo. —El entrecerró los ojos.

—Tus promesas no valen mucho.

La espalda de Serena se puso rígida.

—Cuando las hago en serio, valen.

—¿Y cómo tiene que hacer una persona para saber cuándo hablas en serio?

Chispitas de fuego saltaron de los ojos de ella.

—Mire, si va a ponerse desagradable...

El levantó una mano de dedos finos y largos.

—Tú no digas más nada y yo haré lo mismo. Tengamos una cena agradable y tranquila. Conozcámonos mejor uno al otro y dejemos que lo demás se acomode solo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Serena asintió rápidamente. Ella no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo mejor y no iba a dejar que él se enterase de más cosas sobre su propia vida, pero decírselo sólo serviría para prolongar la ordalía. Y mientras más rápido se libraba de esta situación, sería tanto mejor.

Sorprendentemente, la comida fue un éxito. Cuando él no trataba abiertamente de provocarla, sabía ser encantador. En realidad, Serena apenas tuvo conciencia de lo que sucedía; todo lo que sabía era que cuando pusieron ante ella un postre de fresas y crema batida, estaba sonriendo de algo que había dicho él y se sentía totalmente a gusto... hasta el punto de responderle con un comentario gracioso.

Pero de pronto se recobró. Santo Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Ahora él pensaría que la había conquistado y se volvería aún más fastidioso.

La temperatura alrededor de la mesa debió de descender unos diez grados cuando Serena borró de su cara su relajada sonrisa y se irguió rígidamente hacia adelante.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme —anunció.

Darien arrugó la frente.

—¿No quieres comer tu postre?

—No. Yo... cómelo tú. Tengo que irme.

El la estudió pensativo un momento.

—Está bien —dijo—. Nos iremos.

—Tú no tienes que hacerlo —protestó ella apresuradamente, demasiado apresuradamente.

—No hay problema —respondió él de inmediato, y con un leve movimiento de la mano pidió la cuenta.

El camarero vino con eficiente prontitud. Cuando estuvo terminada la necesaria transferencia de dinero, Darien se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a Serena a hacer lo mismo. Estiró la mano para conducirla hacia la puerta, pero Serena se apartó. No quería que él volviera a tocarla. En cambio, caminó graciosamente adelante de él, con su dorada cabeza enhiesta, el mentón en alto... una imagen muy diferente de la mujer que había sido conducida a tientas hasta la mesa.

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando una vez más salieron al mundo exterior, y sus rayos lanzaban un resplandor anaranjado rojizo sobre los modernos edificios de acero y cristal que bordeaban las calles céntricas.

Serena se permitió volverse hacia el hombre sólo cuando sintió que sus emociones estaban totalmente controladas. Aun no estaba segura de lo que le había sucedido durante la comida, pero estaba decidida a que no volviera a suceder. El no le gustaba. En realidad, no podía soportarlo. Y quedaba completamente fuera de los alcances de su entendimiento cómo pudo parecer que la compañía de él realmente le agradaba. Formalmente, empezó:

—Gracias por invitarme a comer...

El no la dejó terminar.

—Debemos hacerlo nuevamente alguna vez —dijo. Sus ojos azules la miraron burlones. ¡Sabía que ella no iba a acceder a eso!

serena cerró la boca con un gesto decidido.

—¿Dónde está estacionado tu automóvil? —preguntó él— ¿O viajas en autobús?

Serena, con las plumas encrespadas, respondió secamente: —Soy muy capaz de encontrar sola mi automóvil. Gracias.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Yo diría que eres muy capaz de todo. Eres toda una mujer.

Serena ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

Darien soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—¡Oh, santo Dios, claro que no!

Ella siguió mirándolo con mucho recelo. No confiaba en él ni un centímetro.

—Vamos. Déjame acompañarte hasta tu automóvil. Pronto estará obscuro y creo que no deberías andar sola por las calles.

Serena soltó un bufido de exasperación. ¡Él tenía siempre una respuesta para todo! Pero en este caso, él tenía razón... y ese hecho sirvió solamente para irritarla todavía más.

—No es lejos —protestó, tratando una vez más de librarse de él.

—Abre la marcha —dijo él, no dándose por aludido.

Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de girar en redondo y encaminarse calle abajo. ¡El hombre era como una sanguijuela! Una vez adherido era imposible sacárselo de encima. Cubrió las ocho manzanas hasta el estacionamiento tan rápidamente como le fue humanamente posible, esperando impaciente cuando una luz de tráfico la obligaba a perder tiempo.

Por fin se detuvo junto a un deportivo y dorado Datsun 280—ZX y proclamó en tono contundente:

—Bien, ya has cumplido con tu deber. Estoy a salvo. Ahora puedes largarte.

El hombre miró el automóvil y la miró a ella.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

Serena explotó:

—¡Cielo santo! ¡No sé cómo me las he arreglado estos últimos veinticuatro años sin ti!

El hombre le sonrió, las finas arruguitas de los ángulos de sus ojos se hicieron más marcadas y su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una expresión de buen humor.

—Y yo tampoco sé cómo hice para vivir treinta y tres años sin ti —dijo.

—No quise decir... —Serena empezó a balbucear indignada, pero se detuvo cuando él siguió hablando como si ella no hubiese dicho nada.

—Cuando seamos viejos y canosos y estemos rodeados de nuestros nietos, ellos nos preguntarán cómo nos conocimos. Seguramente tendremos algo para contarle, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró estupidizada, con la boca parcialmente abierta.

—Estás loco —susurró por fin—. Yo lo sabía pero no lo creía hasta este momento.

El dio un paso, obligándola a apoyarse en la puerta del automóvil. A Serena la respiración se le atascó en la garganta.

—Te dije que generalmente consigo lo que quiero —le recordó él con voz ronca—. Y, señora mía, te quiero a ti.

Serena quedó completamente sin habla. Miró hipnotizada cuando él le apoyó las manos en los hombros y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Su boca era cálida y suave, se movía con sensualidad, excitándola, tratando de obtener una reacción. Pero ella estaba como congelada y sólo podía seguir así, completamente inmóvil.

Lentamente, él se apartó, con una expresión contrita en su hermoso rostro. Suspiró, y casi como si hablara consigo mismo, dijo:

—Esto va a ser más largo de lo que yo pensaba. Pero creo que si vale la pena tener algo, vale la pena luchar por conseguirlo.

Pasaron varios segundos sin respirar mientras Serena continuaba mirándolo, mientras el pánico trataba de arrancarla de su estado de inmovilidad. Entonces, cuando él dio un paso atrás, aumentando el espacio que los separaba, Serena se obligó a moverse y sus dedos trémulos buscaron las llaves dentro de su bolso. Una vez que las encontró, insertó la que correspondía en la cerradura, subió rápidamente al asiento del conductor, cerró violentamente la puerta tras de sí, con la mente puesta en una sola cosa... ¡alejarse rápidamente!

Pero cuando puso el motor en marcha y el automóvil en primera, Darien dio un golpecito en la ventanilla cerrada, haciendo que ella lo mirara sobresaltada. Su corazón se encogió cuando él dobló su largo cuerpo para estar más cerca.

—Tienes que salir conmigo mañana por la noche, Serena —la tentó suavemente, pues sus palabras atravesaron sin dificultad el cristal de la ventanilla que los separaba.

Un fino temblor recorrió la columna vertebral de Serena; fue algo que ella no esperaba. Desde Alan no había sentido una atracción tan intensa, tan magnética... ¡y pensar adonde la había llevado!

Sin palabras, apartó la mirada y pisó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que los neumáticos de las ruedas traseras chirriaran una protesta sobre el asfalto cubierto de polvo. Cuando el automóvil llegó a la calle, Serena miró rápidamente a ambos lados antes de lanzarse cuando se produjo una fugaz interrupción en el tráfico.

Pero aun entonces comprobó que no estaba completamente a salvo de la fascinación del hombre. Sin querer, sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia atrás para dirigirle una última mirada, para verlo por última vez: él estaba donde ella lo había dejado, alto, esbelto en su traje oscuro, con el resplandor de un farol callejero brillando en su espeso cabello castaño. Y estaba observándola... con sus facciones bien hechas ahora con expresión solemne, ausente la sonrisa que había sido evidente en sus ojos y en su boca bien dibujada.

El conductor de una camioneta detrás del automóvil de Serena hizo sonar irritado el claxon y eso la ayudó a volver la mirada hacia adelante. Pero el inesperado sonido nada hizo por aliviar el tumulto de emociones que se agitaban en su interior.

Sus suaves labios estaban tensos cuando ella apretó rápidamente el acelerador, y la creciente velocidad puso distancia entre ella y el hombre que tan descaradamente se había insinuado en su vida... y lo que resultaba todavía más turbador, en su conciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Serena pasó el fin de semana actuando, en la superficie, como si nada desusado hubiera sucedido el viernes anterior. El sábado lavó ropa y limpió su pequeño departamento hasta dejarlo reluciente. Por la noche fue a un concierto en el Music Hall. Los servicios religiosos, un partido de tenis y una fiesta improvisada en la casa de una de sus amigas le llevó el domingo y una buena parte de la noche de ese día.

Pero cuando ella menos se lo imaginaba, la imagen de unas facciones bronceadas, esculturalmente cinceladas, aparecían en su mente y se negaban a dejarse expulsar. ¡Era como si el hombre hubiera lanzado sobre ella una especie de encantamiento! Cuando estaba encerando el linóleo del piso de la cocina, cuando escuchaba serenamente una sinfonía de Beethoven, cuando hablaba el ministro, cuando bebía una Coca Cola estirada cómodamente sobre blandos cojines en el suelo escuchando a una amiga que parloteaba sobre su trabajo... el hombre súbitamente hacía su aparición. ¡Y ella parecía incapaz de dejar de pensar en él!

Decir que Serena estaba desazonada era poco. Cuatro años había vivido fiel a su juramento de no volver a responderle profundamente a un hombre. Y había tenido éxito. Durante esos cuatro años, ni un solo segundo de su tiempo fue perturbado por la compañía, o por la falta de compañía de un hombre... hasta ahora. Y eso la disgustaba tanto como el hombre en sí. Especialmente cuando junto con su recuerdo de él venía el recuerdo de su reacción a los besos que le había dado. La primera vez se había sentido chocada; la segunda... bueno, prefería no pensar en esa segunda vez. Era más turbadora que la primera. Su único alivio venía del hecho de que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Sin embargo, una y otra vez una visión de unos cálidos ojos azules arrugados en los ángulos por una sonrisa se insertaba en sus pensamientos, y Serena, desasosegada, se cubría la cara con la sábana en un vano intento de borrar esa visión.

Era tarde... más de la una y media, y mañana tendría que presentarse temprano a la oficina, fresca y descansada para que la enviaran a un nuevo trabajo. Había sido una estúpida al quedarse levantada hasta tan tarde... y sin embargo, esta noche, por alguna razón, había sentido la necesidad de conversación.

Serena se encogió en su cama y se relajó con un largo suspiro. Estaba cansada. Hubiera podido dormir veinticuatro horas sin parar. Pero cuando se quedaba quieta, esperando que la bendición del sueño se apoderara de ella, comprobaba que sus nervios seguían tan excitados como las cuerdas de un arma dejada en medio del aula de un jardín de infantes, lleno de niños que tuvieran permiso para jugar todo el día con ella.

Y esa sensación podía adjudicarse solamente a una causa, solamente a una persona: el desconocido, ese hombre, ese Darien. ¡Él le había hecho esto! ¡Y todo porque no quiso dejarla tranquila! Entonces y ahora. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento era mucho más por culpa de ella que de él. Seguramente, ella hubiera tenido que mostrar mucha más determinación para permitir débilmente que él invadiese sus pensamientos.

Serena miró la luz moteada que un farol callejero de frente a su apartamento lanzaba contra su cortina. Mirando al pasado. Siempre mirando al pasado. Y recordando. No olvidar nunca los errores del pasado... entonces sería más fácil volver la espalda y olvidarse de que este hombre existía.

Con otro suspiro, Serena cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse haciendo esfuerzos de voluntad. No volvería a pensar en él.

Pero las circunstancias no permitieron que su firme determinación tuviese mucho tiempo para fortalecerse. Lo primero que sucedió el lunes por la mañana cuando se presentó a la agencia de empleos temporarios para la que trabajaba, fue que la joven encargada la miró de un modo curioso y le informó que había recibido varias llamadas por el servicio de respuestas durante el fin de semana. Era un hombre, dijo, con una voz ronca y profunda y que sonaba sumamente sexy. Había dicho que su nombre era Darien.

Pese a su determinación en contrario, un relámpago de algo semejante a una mezcla misteriosa de temor y excitación atravesó de un salto el cuerpo de Serena. Pero de algún modo fue capaz de controlar sus sobresaltadas emociones y cuando preguntó, su expresión fue un ejemplo de indiferencia:

—¿Qué dijo?

—Sólo dejó un número para que tú lo llames. ¿Quién es él, Serena? —Setsuna Meio bajó su cabeza y miró a Serena sobre el borde superior de sus anteojos.

—Un hombre... nada más.

—Pues sonaba como un hombre muy especial.

Serena le dirigió una leve sonrisa y cambió de tema.

—¿Tienes algo que me podría interesar?

Setsuna entendió la indirecta y le dio una hoja de papel con el nombre de un servicio de vuelos privado.

—Pensé que esto podía ser para ti. Es nada más que por una semana, pero se trata de algo diferente.

Serena posó la mirada en el papel. Un servicio de vuelos. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Les digo que vas para allá? —preguntó Setsuna —. Necesitan que alguien vaya lo antes posible.

Serena se encogió de hombros, levantando la tela de color verde claro de su vestido.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Miró la dirección y el delgado reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca.— Diles que estaré allá dentro de media hora.

El servicio de vuelos tenía su base en un pequeño aeropuerto de las afueras de la ciudad, no lejos de la oficina de la agencia.

—Diré en cuarenta y cinco minutos para darte más tiempo. Podrías necesitarlo, con el tráfico que hay.

Serena asintió y tomó su bolso del escritorio donde lo había dejado. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la voz de Setsuna la detuvo.

—Dime... ¿qué hay de tus llamadas? ¿No quieres el número telefónico que dejó ese hombre?

Irritada por los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Serena encogió levemente sus hombros.

—No, no especialmente.

—¿Pero si él llama otra vez? ¿Qué le digo?

Serena pensó un momento y después sonrió.

—Dile que me he ido a un safari y que no esperan que regrese hasta dentro de uno o dos años. Dile que Jacques Cousteau me necesitaba con urgencia en el Calypso. Dile cualquier cosa, no me interesa.

Los ojos de color chocolate de Setsuna se abrieron muy grandes, llenos de comprensión.

—Cualquier cosa menos dónde estás tú.

Serena asintió.

—Exacto.

Se volvió para marcharse pero otra vez la detuvieron las palabras de Setsuna.

—Si su voz tiene alguna relación con su aspecto, ¿te importa si hago la prueba de pescarlo? Te lo pregunto porque no quiero cruzarte en mi camino.

Setsuna rechazó la preocupación de su amiga con un rápido movimiento de la mano.

—Haz como quieras.

Setsuna Meio sonrió.

—Bien. Entonces, te veré la semana que viene.

Serena saludó y corrió hacia su automóvil, diciéndose todo el camino que si la belleza de Setsuna y su atrayente personalidad cautivaban la atención de Darien , a ella le habría sucedido una de las mejores cosas de su vida.

La semana en Miller Aviation pareció pasar volando... sin hacer juegos de palabras, se sonrió cansadamente Setsuna mientras por última vez, el viernes por la tarde, tapaba su máquina de escribir. La semana siguiente, la secretaria regular regresaría de una luna de miel de una semana y podría una vez más tomar las riendas del puesto. Eso si podía apartar su mente de su nuevo marido, pobre muchacha inocente. Ahora probablemente estaría pensando que había alcanzado el pináculo de la felicidad terrena. No sabía qué pronto la desilusión empañaría sus sueños dorados. A Serena no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y las aproximadamente cincuenta semanas que siguieron hubieran podido surgir de una pesadilla.

Las horas del fin de semana parecían arrastrarse eternamente. Quizá porque estaba lloviendo, quizá a causa de la depresión que había descendido sobre ella el viernes, cuando recordó las luminosas esperanzas que había abrigado en las primeras semanas de su matrimonio. Serena no lo sabía, pero una nueva inquietud se apoderó de ella y ahora sentíase casi feliz de ver el comienzo de otra semana. Quizá, con algo de suerte, Setsuna tendría para ella un trabajo realmente interesante, uno que la distrajera, que apartara su mente de, bueno, de todo. Serena se negaba a admitir que, tal como había sucedido la semana anterior, en los últimos dos días sus pensamientos se habían vuelto más de una vez hacia el hombre llamado Darien. Y si la verdad alguna vez se afirmaba a sí misma, ella salvaba su conciencia diciéndose que el desliz era puramente académico: sólo estaba pensando si las tácticas de Setsuna habían dado resultado... eso era todo. Pero una pequeña y empecinada sección de su cerebro, sobre la cual tenía poco control, se negaba a creer en esa explicación y secretamente se preguntaba si la mañana en que ella llegaría a la oficina, sería recibida con una pila de memorándums telefónicos con las imperativas órdenes de Darien de que lo llamase por teléfono.

Serena sentíase disgustada por su demostración de estupidez.

Setsuna estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Serena entra en la oficina al día siguiente, temprano. Alzó la vista, con un gesto le indicó que se sentara y volvió a dedicar toda su atención a la conversación que mantenía. Serena se sentó frente a ella y pareció no poder reprimir una furtiva mirada con que recorrió la superficie del escritorio esperando ver una colección de papelitos rosados. No vio ninguno y se sintió a la vez aliviada y decepcionada.

Cuando por fin Setsuna terminó de hablar por teléfono, se tomó otro momento para anotar un ayuda memoria en su calendario, y después levantó la vista y dijo con vivacidad:

—¡Serena! Justamente la persona que quería ver.

Los labios de Serena se crisparon en una sonrisa cargada de experiencia.

—¿Sí? —dijo, mientras su faceta pesimista pensaba que los papelitos rosados con anotaciones de llamadas telefónicas debían de ser tantos que Setsuna se había visto obligada a guardarlos en un cajón.

Setsuna se inclinó hacia adelante, con su vientre plano apoyado contra el escritorio y los brazos descansando sobre la superficie del mismo.

—Sí. Tengo un trabajo para ti... muy especial.

Serena parpadeó. No era eso lo que esperaba oír, exactamente. Su amor propio recibió un merecido balde de agua fría y su faceta más sensata se sintió complacida.

—¿Un trabajo? —preguntó.

Setsuna se echó a reír.

—Sí, no te sorprendas tanto. En ese negocio estamos. "Meio Temporaries", ¿recuerdas?

Un intenso rubor subió a las mejillas de Serena.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué es? — ¡Estaba comportándose en forma ridícula! Y eso tenía que terminar. Con determinación, recobró su compostura profesional.

—Una verdadera golosina. —Setsuna revolvió varias hojas de papel hasta que encontró la que necesitaba.— ¿El nombre Alexander Chiba te dice algo?

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—No. ¿Por qué?

Setsuna frunció los labios.

—Piénsalo un minuto. Si tuvieras hijos lo recordarías en seguida.

El ceño de Serena se acentuó.

—Libros —dijo Setsuna para ayudarla—. Para nombrar sólo algunos: The Suver Tree, Small Time, The Duncan Trial, y el último... Morgan's Mile.

El ceño de Serena se relajó al instante.

—¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo el último! Tú me lo mostraste hace unas semanas. Lo habías comprado para el cumpleaños de tu sobrino.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Setsuna.

—Y Alexander Chiba lo escribió, ¿verdad?

—Adivinaste, querida.

—Pero —Serena seguía confundida—...¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Quiero decir... yo no tengo hijos, o sobrinos o sobrinas...

—No... —Setsuna pensó un momento.— Pero tú eres una secretaria.

Serena frunció otra vez el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender.

Setsuna levantó las manos, enlazó los dedos y apoyó en ellos el mentón.

—Alexander Chiba es uno de los mejores escritores en su campo, si no el mejor. Ha ganado toda clase de premios. —Hizo una pausa para lograr suspenso.— Y se encuentra en la región de Houston y necesita una secretaria. ¡Tú!

Serena la miró sin comprender.

—Tú. —Setsuna volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su sillón.— El es oriundo de aquí, sabes. Hijo del lugar... y todo eso. Ahora tiene su hogar en California, pero ha regresado a Texas por seis meses para visitar a sus parientes... por lo menos eso es lo que dice su agente. —Miró nuevamente la carta.— También dice que Alexander Chiba tuvo referencias de nuestros servicios por un amigo y preguntó específicamente por ti. En eso se mostró inflexible. Solamente tú. —Setsuna alzó la vista, con expresión perpleja pero también divertida.— Debiste de causarle muy buena impresión a alguien.

Serena abrió grandes los ojos.

—Dios mío —dijo débilmente.

Setsuna sonrió.

—Siempre supe que eras la mejor secretaria de mi lista... y esto lo demuestra. Ahora escucha hasta que oigas lo que él está dispuesto a pagar. —Nombró una suma que a Serena la dejó sin habla.— ¡Caray! Y llega en un momento en que más lo necesitamos.

Setsuna no tuvo que explicar qué quiso decir. Serena lo sabía demasiado bien. El aflujo de gente a la región de Houston había tenido un efecto adverso sobre su negocio. En una época no muy lejana, una buena secretaria podía pedir lo que quisiera, pero ya no era así. Millares de gente estaban llegando al sur desde los estados del norte, con Houston como Meca Dorada... y la competencia por los puestos de secretaria se había vuelto feroz. Por no mencionar los servicios temporarios. "Meio Temporaries" todavía no iba a cerrar pues aún había mucho trabajo, pero no podían permitirse rechazar una oportunidad como la que les ofrecía Alexander Chiba.

—¿Cuándo quiere él que yo empiece? —preguntó Serena, con voz pasmada hasta para sus propios oídos.

—Ayer, como todos —respondió Setsuna secamente—. Ahora, hay una condición... tienes que quedarte a vivir allí.

—¡A vivir! ¡Pero yo no acostumbro!

Setsuna lanzó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Serena, hay veces en que podría estrangularte. Sé que tienes una regla contra quedarte a pasar la noche en la casa de un cliente, pero, y lo repito, este caso es diferente. Si Alexander Chiba quisiera que tú trabajaras en la luna ¡yo llamaría a la NASA y reservaría un lugar para ti en el próximo taxi espacial!

Serena sonrió ácidamente y murmuró:

—Gracias. —En seguida, añadió: — Sólo que el taxi espacial no va a la luna.

Setsuna lanzó otro largo suspiro de sufrimiento y dio varios golpecitos a la carta.

—Esto dice expresamente que él quiere que vivas en la casa. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con el temperamento artístico.

—Sólo puedo tener esa esperanza... puesto que parece que tendré que hacerlo.

Una sonrisa retozona asomó a los labios de Setsuna.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te atrae la posibilidad de divertirte un poquito con un escritor mundialmente famoso? —En seguida, al ver la expresión apabullada de Serena , estalló en carcajadas.— Sólo estaba bromeando. Con toda probabilidad Alexander Chiba es un viejito con vista mala y que se asusta de su propia sombra. Pero aun si no lo fuera, no creo que habrá ninguna dificultad. Probablemente, tiene que ser extremadamente cuidadoso de su reputación, y sé que nunca he oído nada especialmente escabroso sobre él.

Serena respondió con voz tranquila :

—En su época, Atila el huno puede no haber tenido mala prensa, si lo pensamos bien.

Setsuna empezó a reír.

—Sere, eres un tesoro. —En seguida se puso seria y dijo:— Ahora vete a tu casa, empaca una maleta y diles a tus amistades que estarás fuera de circulación por el próximo par de semanas. —Cuando Serena aspiró silenciosamente como para hablar, Setsuna levantó una ceja que silenció la protesta.— Y llámame alrededor de las cinco, pues para entonces seguramente habré podido comunicarme con el agente y tendré la dirección de Alexander Chiba. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena vaciló unos segundos, luchando con su conciencia. ¿Tanto significaba para ella aceptar esto? Iba contra la decisión que había tomado al iniciarse en esta actividad... a veces los contactos muy estrechos llevaban a otro tipo de contactos... que eran lo último que ella quería en aquel entonces, ¡y que tampoco quería ahora! Pero Setsuna había hecho tanto por ella, siempre buscándole empleos interesantes, jamás preguntándole demasiadas cosas sobre su vida personal pese a que llevaban cuatro años como amigas.

Y por Dios... el hombre era un escritor de libros para niños. Serena asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Por lo menos, un problema sería solucionado. Cuando regresara dentro de dos semanas, quizá Darien habría dejado de llamar por teléfono.

Y ese pensamiento despertó su curiosidad.

—Ejem... Setsuna... ¿Ese... hombre... no volvió a llamar?

¡Bueno! Ahora se sentía como una completa idiota... y además, hipócrita.

Setsuna levantó la vista de la nota que había empezado a escribir y sus anteojos, como siempre, se deslizaron sobre su nariz hasta quedar en la posición que ocupaban habitualmente.

—¿Qué hombre?

Serena se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda y maldiciéndose ella misma y a Darien por su estúpida conducta.

—Ya sabes, el que llamó la semana pasada. El...

No pudo seguir porque Setsuna la interrumpió.

—¿Aquel de la voz grave y sexy?

Serena asintió en silencio.

—Sí, llamó. Pero reboté. Estaba interesado solamente en ti. —jugó distraídamente con el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos.— Pero todo fue bastante extraño, porque cuando le dije que estarías ausente toda la semana en otro trabajo, en seguida pareció renunciar. De todos modos, no volvió a llamar.

Una vez más Serena se sintió presa de dos emociones muy diferentes: alivio porque el hombre había renunciado, y decepción por el mismo motivo. Parecía que él era exactamente igual a todos los otros hombres que había conocido en su vida. Decían una cosa y hacían otra. Fingían ser algo, alguien, y resultaban ser otros... y todos tenían la constancia de un caballo de carreras en medio de una manada de yeguas.

Cuando Serena salió de sus cavilaciones vio que Setsuna la estaba observando con una expresión intrigada en sus ojos marrones. Se recobró rápidamente y dijo, en tono satisfecho:

—Bueno, personalmente creo que ese tipo estaba bastante chiflado.

Setsuna lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—¡Ah, esa clase de chifladura!

Serena le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de simpatía y murmuró secamente:

—Te veré dentro de dos semanas. En seguida salió de la oficina.

La tarde se le fue ocupándose de todos los detalles que debía atender antes de ausentarse de su apartamento por un período relativamente prolongado. Una vecina accedió a recoger su correo, un estudiante de la universidad aceptó con entusiasmo el contenido del refrigerador. Se comunicó con sus amigos, canceló citas y preparó su equipaje.

Cuando hubo hecho todo eso y todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo, Serena se regaló con un largo baño de inmersión en burbujeante agua caliente y pensó en lo que podía ser realmente Alexander Chiba. Viejo, decidió, recordado el intento de describirlo que había hecho Setsuna. Por lo menos lo bastante viejo para tener nietos a quienes les gustaba tenerlo cerca para que les contara cuentos. Pero sus ojos serían vivos y penetrantes de acuerdo a su fértil imaginación. Debía de ser un poco regordete, con nariz pequeña y pelo blanco... una melena de pelo blanco. ¡Y barba! Súbitamente, Serena empezó a reír tontamente. ¡Parecía que estuviera describiendo a Santa Claus! Entonces sus risitas aumentaron porque su mente dio un salto. Porque si Alexander Chiba era Santa Claus, ¿ella qué sería? ¿Un gnomo? ¡Por alguna razón, no podía verse a sí misma en ese papel! A ella le gustaba la variación; de no ser así, no trabajaría en una agencia de empleos temporarios. ¿Pero un gnomo?

A las cinco Serena llamó a Setsuna por teléfono y a las cinco y cuarto estaba en su Datsun, abriéndose lentamente un camino entre el intenso tráfico que dejaba la ciudad a esa hora.

Una hora y media después, la civilización, como ella la conocía, había quedado muy atrás. Ahora avanzaba por un camino angosto de arena apisonada que se internaba profundamente en los bosques de pinos de Texas, y lo único que veía eran árboles. Nada de casas, ninguna tienda... sólo árboles, y ya empezaba a sentir un impulso creciente de dar la vuelta. Sólo su renuencia a explicarle esa acción a Setsuna la hizo seguir.

Serena era una chica de ciudad. Le gustaba el ruido del tráfico, los sonidos de construcción, las luces brillantes... ¡el aire contaminado! Posiblemente, el temperamento artístico prefería la paz y el silencio... ¡pero eso no era para ella! Se sentía inquieta en el despoblado, y el silencio, excepto por el motor del automóvil, parecía cerrarse sobre ella.

Justamente cuando estaba convencida de que de algún modo había recibido instrucciones equivocadas y que podría dar la vuelta y regresar a la ciudad sin mella para su integridad, un pequeño claro apareció a lo lejos y el camino terminó exactamente como decían sus instrucciones.

Serena recibió ese hecho con una mueca. ¡Todo por el poder de desear intensamente! En seguida apagó el motor y empezó a examinar el paisaje que tenía adelante.

Lo que vio fue suficiente para fascinar a cualquier amante de la naturaleza en estado primitivo: altos pinos y robles se elevaban hacia el cielo compitiendo entre ellos en una eterna carrera por el sol y el espacio; un estanque verdoso lo suficientemente grande para contener media manzana de la ciudad se extendía a un lado de una rústica cabaña...

La horrorizada mirada de Serena se clavó en la precaria construcción. ¿Era real? Rápidamente parpadeó con la esperanza de que desaparecería. Pero no desapareció y Serena gimió desalentada en voz alta. Porque allí, delante de ella, orgullosa, empecinada, terriblemente honesta, ¡había una cabaña de troncos con las hendiduras rellenadas!

Serena empezó a sacudir lentamente la cabeza. No. No podía ser. Este lugar debía de estar equivocado. Eso, o era una broma de alguien con un muy peculiar sentido del humor. Seguramente Alexander Chiba no estaría viviendo en un lugar así. El necesitaría algo más confortable... especialmente si era del tipo de abuelito dulce que probablemente era además enfermo del corazón.

Serena aspiró hondo y aferró con fuerza el volante, sintiéndose traicionada. Sabía que no podía esperar toparse con el Taj Mahal aquí en medio de ninguna parte, pero tenía el derecho de no esperar encontrarse con una choza. ¡No la sorprendía que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a pagar tanto por sus servicios! ¡De otro modo nadie aceptaría trabajar para él! Con renuencia, soltó el volante y se apeó, sabiendo que con su sola fuerza de voluntad no podría hacer desaparecer la cabaña o convertirla en un penthouse. Tampoco podía anular el hecho de que, como profesional, tendría que intentar por lo menos trabajar aquí. ¡Pero Setsuna iba a oírla acerca de esto! Y si alguna vez aparecía otro escritor que necesitaba una secretaria, tendría que ir otra. ¡Porque ella, Serena Tsukino, se negaría rotundamente!

Serena se tomó un momento para alisar el lino lavanda de su falda sobre sus caderas esbeltas y darle un toque de último momento al vaporoso cuello de una blusa de seda del mismo color. Mientras hacía todo eso miró a su alrededor con ojos cínicos, sin ver nada digno de ser admirado. Después enderezó los hombros y empezó a caminar por el sendero cubierto de agujas de pino, que llevaba a la puerta delantera de la cabaña. Cuando subió los dos escalones del porche cubierto, apretó con fuerza los labios. Bueno, el lugar por lo menos parecía sólido. Peor hubiera sido que el edificio amenazara con caerse en cualquier momento sobre ella. Pero si el caso hubiese sido ese, ella habría tenido una excusa para marcharse. ¡Sintió ganas de darle una patada a la pared con la esperanza de que se desplomara!

Serena cerró un puño y golpeó una vez, en forma imperativa, la pesada puerta de madera. Cuando después que pasaron unos segundos sin que respondiera nadie, ella llamó otra vez, lo hizo mientras un relámpago de cólera se mezclaba con su indignación.

¿Dónde estaba él? Sabía que ella iba a llegar. Setsuna le había advertido que el agente insistía en que ella tenía que acudir esa misma tarde. Y ahora, él no estaba... o por lo menos no atendía a los llamados a la puerta. Serena empezó a golpear furiosamente el suelo con el pie. No le importaba si él era un anciano balbuceante, un Santa Claus o cualquier cosa. ¡Debía estar aquí para recibirla!

Entonces, desde el fondo de la cabaña, una serie de ladridos graves y resonantes quebraron el silencio del aire, haciendo erizar los finos cabellos de la nuca de Serena. Dio un respingo y se volvió bruscamente... para encontrarse frente a frente con el perro más grande que había visto en su vida. El animal era de un color beige claro, parecía grande como un caballo y era evidente que la presencia de ella lo ofendía. Tenía erizados los pelos del lomo la miraba con ojos entornados y mostraba sus dientes blancos y enormes.

Lo único que Serena pudo pensar en ese momento fue que el perro iba a comerla. Para eso habría sido necesario nada más que un abrir y cerrar de esas mandíbulas enormes, ¡y ella quedaría dividida en dos! Dio un paso atrás, se llevó una mano al cuello y la otra buscó apoyo en la odiosa puerta.

El perro no se movió sino que siguió alternando ladridos con gruñidos que parecían no querer escapar de su garganta.

El pánico, el pánico puro y sin mezcla, provocó la siguiente acción de Serena. Si ella lo hubiese pensado no lo habría hecho, pero en ese momento, sus procesos mentales parecían congelados y el instinto se hizo cargo de la situación.

Empezó a correr hacia su automóvil tan rápidamente como se lo permitían sus piernas. Pero no llegó lejos; el perro empezó a perseguirla en el mismo segundo que ella dio el primer paso.

El gruñido se volvió rugido y un aliento canino caliente rozó el cuello de Serena en el instante que cayó al suelo después de ser golpeada de lleno en la espalda por las grandes patas delanteras de la bestia. Esas mismas patas se apoyaron en seguida en sus hombros, aplastándole los pechos contra el suelo. Serena esperó, sin respirar, con la mejilla apretada contra la tierra. Nada podía hacer para defenderse.

De pronto, en medio de todo, una voz masculina, áspera y urgente, gritó una orden y la presión sobre la espalda de Serena disminuyó.

—¡Quieto! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltala!

El perro finalmente retiró sus patas cuando la orden fue repetida. Serena siguió inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración casi inexistente. En seguida unas manos fuertes tiraron de uno de sus hombros y la hicieron ponerse boca arriba. Lo primero que Serena vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el perro. Estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos y exhibiendo todavía en sus labios una amenaza de gruñido. Serena tragó con dificultad y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estás lastimada?

La pregunta fue ruda, trémula con la emoción del momento.

La parálisis estaba abandonando el cuerpo de Serena, quien hizo con la mano un movimiento en dirección a sus rodillas. Le pareció que estaban magulladas y sintió un dolor punzante cuando se las tocó. El hombre se arrodilló junto a ella, soltó un juramento cuando ella retiró su mano de las rodillas.

Lentamente, Serena volvió la cabeza y algo en esa voz atravesó las brumas de su cerebro. Dilató los ojos asombrada cuando miró ese familiar rostro de facciones esculpidas en bronce y esos ojos color Azul.

—Tú —exclamó, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Cuando ella habló, parte de la tensión abandonó los rasgos del hombre y una lenta sonrisa acentuó las líneas de los ángulos de sus ojos.

—Parece que estoy adquiriendo el hábito de ayudarte a salir de dificultades.

El tono ligero y divertido de esa voz ronca y arrastrada tuvo el efecto de aclarar instantáneamente los pensamientos de Serena. Cerró bruscamente la boca, trató de sentarse y rechazó la oferta de ayudarla que hizo él.

—Gracias —dijo—, pero usted ya ha hecho suficiente.

Darien se sentó sobre sus talones a fin de dejarle espacio para que se moviera.

—Como siempre, muy agradecida —dijo con un guiño travieso en sus ojos.

Serena se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Pero la mirada de nada sirvió, o si logró algo, fue que la expresión divertida de él se acentuara.

—No debiste correr —sugirió él en tono condescendiente—. Es lo peor que se puede hacer con un perro.

El temperamento de Serena se inflamó. Las rodillas le ardían y estaban cubiertas de sangre; sus medias estaban destrozadas; su falda nueva estaba sucia de tierra y lodo y a la blusa se le había desgarrado un volante. ¿Y él tenía el descaro de darle lecciones? La furia vibró en cada una de sus palabras.

—¡No se atreva a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Usted no es mi dueño!

—Pero soy el dueño del perro —respondió él con mucha calma—. Eso me da un pequeño interés en el asunto.

Serena miró al perro en cuestión. Ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado, con la enorme lengua colgando a un lado de su boca y una expresión interesada y agradable en su cara peluda. Serena le volvió la espalda al hombre y puso toda la repugnancia que pudo en su siguiente pregunta:

—¿Es suyo?

Darien se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Todo mío, con sus ochenta kilos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cruza de elefante? —preguntó ella dulcemente.

—Mastín.

Serena eligió otra ruta.

—¡Debería estar atado!

—¿Porqué?

—¡Porque es una amenaza!

—¿Príncipe? —Darien pareció sinceramente ofendido.— Príncipe no es una amenaza, a menos que uno sea ardilla o conejo.

—Yo no soy ninguna de esas dos cosas —replicó fríamente ella.

—Oh, me doy cuenta. —Sus cálidos ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo esbelto y se detuvieron un momento en los pechos que subían y bajaban cubiertos por la blusa lavanda.

Serena cerró los puños y trató de ponerse de pie. Pero las rodillas le dolían tanto que le fue imposible hacerlo sola. Tuvo que soportar la ayuda del fuerte brazo de Darien, pero ni bien se encontró de pie, lo rechazó con impaciencia.

—Deberíamos poner algo en esas rodillas —aconsejó él.

—Están bien —repuso Serena con obstinación.

Una sombra de ira apareció en la frente de él.

—¡Están como el demonio!

Darien no esperó que ella protestara otra vez sino que se inclinó hacia adelante para levantarla en sus brazos.

Serena tuvo inmediatamente esa tonta idea.

—¡Puedo caminar! —siseó.

Darien se enderezó lentamente, entrecerró los ojos, se apartó un paso y le hizo señas de que caminara.

Sin decir palabra, Serena dio un paso. Y otro. Cada paso fue una agonía, pero no pensaba rendirse. No iba a permitir que él supiera todo el dolor que sentía. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Cuando volvió a subir los escalones del porche, finas perlas de transpiración se veían sobre su labio superior. Pero tercamente se dirigió hasta uno de los rústicos troncos que sostenían el techo para apoyarse y esperar que la puerta se abriera.

Darien pasó junto a ella muy erguido.

Serena lo siguió con los ojos y notó que hoy, en vez del costoso traje de medida que había usado en la ciudad, él llevaba una ropa mucho más informal: vaqueros y una camisa de denim muy usada. También advirtió que, tal como había sospechado, ni un gramo de carne sobrante arruinaba la masculina perfección del cuerpo de él: espalda ancha y musculosa que se afinaba gradualmente hacia la delgada cintura, caderas firmes y piernas largas y elásticas que la descolorida tela de los vaqueros ceñía en forma seductora.

Parpadeó cuando él se volvió para sorprenderla observándolo y se sintió ruborizar mientras él levantaba una ceja con expresión divertida y burlona.

Serena alzó el mentón y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su pelo color rubio le rozara la cintura. Con admirable determinación, dio un paso más. ¡No le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar! ¡Qué mirara todo lo que quisiera! Los hombres no vacilaban en hacerlo. ¡Y ciertamente, él no se había abstenido de hacerlo la primera vez que se encontraron!

De pronto, Serena pareció quedar paralizada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Y qué demonios hacía este hombre aquí? ¡Esta tenía que ser la cabaña de Alexander Chiba!

Darien le sostuvo la mirada, con su mano apoyada en la puerta parcialmente abierta y el cuerpo tenso. Pero se relajó en seguida y una semisonrisa de inevitabilidad le curvó los labios.

—Vaya manera de comenzar —murmuró él.

Un ceño sombrío estaba cerniéndose sobre la frente de Serena.

—No entiendo... —empezó, con sus ojos celestes fijo en la cara de él.

—El perro —dijo él—. Yo no quería que te lastimara.

Serena absorbió eso. No, probablemente él no lo había querido... ¿pero qué intenciones tenía?

—Sigo sin entender. Yo tenía que encontrarme aquí con un hombre... con Alexander Chiba... para trabajar para él —se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que los ojos de él la miraban con una chispita de burla.

—Continúa.

Serena lo miró furiosa.

—Pues... ¿usted qué hace aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí. La simple respuesta la enfureció.

—¡Pero no puede vivir aquí! Esta es la casa... hum... la cabaña de Alexander Chiba .

—¿Y si le dijera que yo soy Alexander Chiba?

—¡No lo creería!

—¿Por qué no? —El fácil humor de esa pregunta la desconcertó. —Porque... porque... Alexander Chiba es un escritor... de libros para niños.

—¿Y yo no puedo ser un escritor de libros para niños?

—¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, no lo sé! —Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Darien advirtió el rápido movimiento y se apoyó nuevamente en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? Cuando se imaginó a un hombre que escribe para los niños, ¿qué fue lo que vio? ¿Un individuo con aspecto de abuelito? ¿Alguien totalmente asexuado? ¿Un eunuco? Porque por experiencia propia puedo decirle que no lo soy y que, además, le guste a usted o no, yo soy Alexander Chiba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Las palabras, pronunciadas ásperamente, parecieron rebotar en el cerebro de Serena. ¡El! ¡Alexander Chiba! ¡Era imposible! ¡Alexander Chiba era un Santa Claus! Un viejito bondadoso con el corazón delicado, y no esté espécimen humano vibrantemente masculino, totalmente viril, pasmosamente guapo que estaba delante de ella.

—¡No, no puedes ser tú!—negó ella con voz débil.

La risa de los cálidos ojos azules se profundizó.

—Mi editor me cree, mi agente me cree, y también me cree el gobierno cuando llega la fecha de pagar los impuestos. ¿Se te ocurren referencias mejores?

Por un largo momento Serena pareció capaz sólo de dos cosas: quedarse inmóvil y mirarlo fijamente. Después, un fino temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus ojos celestes empezaron a arder con furia capaz de derretir el acero.

—¡Me engañaste! —lo acusó ella.

—Sólo un poquito —admitió él.

—¡Me hiciste venir hasta aquí para nada! ¡Para nada!

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto.

—¡Pues yo lo digo! ¿Por qué tú... tú...? —se detuvo porque no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

Darien se apartó de la puerta con sus pasos largos y elásticos.

—Entra. Más tarde podremos discutir lo que soy yo. Ahora ocupémonos solamente de esas rodillas.

Serena aspiró hondo.

—Si crees que... que te dejaré que me pongas una mano encima... —Su voz temblaba por la intensidad de su emoción.

—En un momento te pondré encima más de una mano —dijo él, y cerró la boca, poniendo rígidos los músculos a cada lado de la mandíbula.

Duros ojos azules se enfrentaron con otros celestes en una monumental batalla de voluntades. El hombre, arrogante, confiado, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. La mujer indignada, independiente, decidida a ganar.

La lucha hubiera podido seguir días y días si no hubiera sido por el mastín color arena que se detuvo detrás de Serena y gruñó una vez interrogativamente. El sonido no fue nada parecido a sus ladridos anteriores sino que retumbó dentro de su cuerpo voluminoso como un trueno distante. Y como se produjo en medio del denso silencio que flotaba entre ella y Darien, Serena dio un salto, como si la hubieran alcanzado con un disparo, y sin querer dio un paso adelante. No pudo prever el grito de dolor que escaparía de sus labios. Después de estar tanto tiempo de pie discutiendo, la sangre se había secado en sus rodillas y el movimiento ahora desgarró la piel.

Darien no perdió más tiempo en palabras. Medio arrastró, medio cargó a Serena y la llevó adentro. Pronto ella se encontró sentada en un antiguo sofá mullidamente tapizado con él arrodillado sobre una alfombrilla a sus pies.

Darien apartó una mano que se interpuso cuando ella trató de evitar que él le levantara la falda hasta los muslos.

—He visto antes piernas de mujer —gruñó él.

—No me cabe duda alguna —repuso Serena con seca dulzura. Lágrimas de incomodidad estaban formándose en sus ojos pero ella estaba firmemente decidida a controlarlas.

Darien levantó la mirada, vio la humedad de los ojos de ella y en seguida volvió a bajarla.

—Si te dejo aquí unos minutos, ¿me prometes que no huirás?

—No. —La respuesta de ella fue breve y obstinada.

Las líneas de las mejillas de él se acentuaron y un relámpago de dientes blancos apareció cuando él sonrió.

—Bueno —dijo él, evidentemente divertido—, puesto que no podrías caminar muy ligero, voy a correr el riesgo.

Pero antes de marcharse, Darien se volvió al perro, que los había seguido al interior y ahora estaba sentado en posición alerta junto al extremo del sofá.

—Vigílala, Príncipe —ordenó él.

El perro irguió las orejas y volvió hacia Serena sus grandes ojos amarillentos.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada y oyó la carcajada divertida que lanzó Darien pero no lo vio partir. Estaba ocupada vigilando al perro, quien estaba ocupado vigilándola a ella. La desconfianza era mutua.

Después de pocos minutos, Darien regresó con un gran tazón lleno de agua, un paño y un botiquín de primero auxilios. Se arrodilló delante de Serena una vez más y ordenó:

—Está bien, Príncipe. Relájate.

Le dirigió a Serena una mirada llena de humor.

—Tú también —le dijo.

Serena transfirió su fija mirada del perro a Darien. Empezó a decir algo adecuadamente mordaz, pero en ese mismo instante, un paño húmedo caliente fue aplicado sobre una rodilla y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue tragar con dificultad como reacción a la sensación de ardor.

Con gentileza infinita, Darien lavó el polvo y la sangre y aplicó una capa calmante de crema antiséptica. Hecho eso, buscó dentro de la caja de plástico blanco y sacó del fondo dos apósitos grandes de gasa, que aplicó sobre las heridas. Cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones.

—Ya está, casi tan bien como antes. Pero si yo fuera tú descansaría por uno o dos días... por lo menos todo lo que puedas. Deja que esas rodillas empiecen a sanar. Están muy lastimadas.

—Puede ser. Gracias —respondió fríamente Serena, irguiéndose ni bien vio que él había terminado.

Un incómodo silencio descendió en la habitación y Serena, para no mirarlo a él, examinó lo que la rodeaba con cierta curiosidad. Nunca había estado antes dentro de una cabaña como esta y se sorprendió de la calidez y la comodidad que encontró.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era grande y las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de rica madera de pino. Además del sofá, había dos sillas, una mesa y una lámpara. Contra una pared había una biblioteca repleta de libros y sobre un gran hogar de piedra colgaba una hermosa pintura al óleo de un paisaje de bosques. Además de la entrada, había otras dos puertas en la habitación. Cada una se abría a un área diferente. Serena se sorprendió vagamente preguntándose cómo serían las otras habitaciones. Pero en seguida se recompuso. Era inútil hacerse ese tipo de preguntas pues ella no iba a quedarse aquí el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

Darien debió de leerle la mente, porque se puso lentamente de pie e irguió su cuerpo largo y flexible con atlética gracia. La miró desde toda su altura y murmuró:

—Te daré el día de mañana libre y después podrás empezar a trabajar. Creo que eso sería justo puesto que fue mi perro el que causó el problema.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de galvanizar a Serena, quien aspiró hondo y estalló:

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿En serio no esperarás que yo me quede aquí?

Darien la miró con mucha calma y cruzó sobre el pecho sus brazos de manera que su camisa, arremangada, reveló los músculos poderosos bajo la piel bronceada.

—Tenemos un convenio —declaró.

—¡No tenemos nada! —lo corrigió Serena—. Yo acepté trabajar para Alexander Chiba.

—Y yo soy Alexander Chiba .

—Eso fue lo que dijiste pero yo no he visto prueba alguna. Cualquiera puede hablar de editores y agentes literarios.

Darien la miró durante varios largos segundos antes de volverse para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, sacó un libro edición de bolsillo de su lugar en uno de los estantes y regresó para tendérselo a ella.

Serena miró fijamente la tapa reluciente. Era una réplica exacta del que Setsuna había comprado para su sobrino hacía unas pocas semanas: Morgan's Mile, con el nombre del autor. Alexander Chiba, debajo del título.

—Dale la vuelta —dijo él.

Serena lo hizo recelosamente y en la contratapa vio algo que no había visto en el libro de Setsuna: una fotografía, del hombre que ahora tenía adelante.

Serena tragó con dificultad y levantó la vista.

—Está bien. ¡Eres quien dices que eres pero lo mismo me engañaste! ¡Tú sabías que yo me habría negado a trabajar para ti si hubiese sabido quién eras!

Esa frase ligeramente enredada pareció tener perfecto sentido para Darien.

—No respondiste mis llamadas así que supe que la única forma en que podría volver a verte sería contratándote.

Le quitó el libro de las manos y volvió a colocarlo en la biblioteca.

—¡De modo que admites que mentiste!

Darien sacudió su oscura cabeza:

—Yo no mentí.

Serena lo miró sacudida por una furia impotente.

—¡Pero tampoco dijiste la verdad!

—Lo hice. Yo soy Alexander Chiba y necesito los servicios de una secretaria.

Serena cerró los puños y se golpeó los muslos en un rápido movimiento mientras dejaba escapar un chillido de furia.

Darien empezó a reír.

—Admítelo, Serena. Estás atrapada. Si te niegas a trabajar para mí, harás quedar mal a tu agencia... y a ti misma.

En ese momento Serena no quería ser molestada con pensamientos acerca de las consecuencias.

—¡Tú te crees muy listo! —dijo escupiendo las palabras—, ¿No se te ocurrió en ningún momento que eso tal vez a mí no me importe un rábano?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —dijo—, pero rechacé esa posibilidad pues la consideré indigna de ti.

Los ojos de Serena derramaron un torrente de peligrosas chispas.

—¿Crees conocerme tan bien?

—Eso creo. A lo largo de los años he aprendido a ser un juez de caracteres bastante bueno. ¿Vas a demostrarme que me he equivocado?

Serena habría dado casi cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión remilgada de la cara de él, pero después de una lucha gigantesca con su conciencia, comprendió que no podría hacerlo. Ella era una profesional. Y una profesional no permite que una cosa pequeña como el disgusto por una persona se interponga en su camino y le impida hacer su trabajo. Y también era verdad lo que él había dicho sobre hacer quedar mal a la agencia. ¿Cómo podría ella empezar siquiera a explicarle la situación a Setsuna ?

—No —respondió ella por fin—, no haré eso. Pero algo tiene que quedar bien entendido... ahora mismo... desde el comienzo. Si te atreves a tocarme... con un dedo... ¡yo desapareceré tan rápidamente que tú quedarás preguntándote qué ha sucedido!

Esa era una cosa que Setsuna comprendería. Nada la enfurecía más que una de sus empleadas fuera molestada sexualmente en algún trabajo.

La boca de él se curvó en una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Sólo un dedo? —dijo.

—¡Un dedo! —respondió Serena hirviendo de furia.

Los firmes labios de Darien se curvaron en otra sonrisa. .

—Eso será muy fácil —dijo—. Está bien, acepto.

Serena lo observó un momento llena de recelo y después asintió brevemente con la cabeza. El pacto estaba hecho. Probablemente ella estaba exponiéndose a toda clase de problemas, pero era un riesgo que iba a tener que aceptar. Como había dicho Setsuna, no todos los días una personalidad del calibre de Alexander Chiba se ponía en contacto con la agencia... y si por casualidad él estaba un poco chiflado, bueno, ella podía manejar la situación... mientras él no tratara de hacerse a gracioso, como tocarla o besarla, o trasponer de alguna manera los límites que separaban la relación profesional entre empleada y empleador.

Su orgullo recibió una sacudida cuando después de preguntarle si le gustaría ver la habitación que le estaba destinada y habiendo recibido un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza de ella, Darien se inclinó y la levantó en brazos antes que ella pudiera articular un solo sonido.

—Todo está incluido en el servicio —dijo él fingiendo naturalidad—. Tú no debes caminar.

Serena empezó a protestar pero pronto se detuvo por la necesidad de colgársele del cuello, pues Darien cruzó la habitación y traspuso la puerta que estaba abierta indiferente a la carga que llevaba en brazos. Serena, aferrada al cuello de él, se preguntó si eran necesarias tantas sacudidas. La luz perversa de los ojos de él cuando la depositó sobre una cama con cubrecama cuadriculado le indicó que no era así.

—Gracias —dijo ella, lanzándole dagas en la mirada.

—No es nada —respondió él, y las dagas no penetraron su gruesa piel.

Serena empezó resueltamente a enderezarse la blusa color lavanda protestando todo el tiempo entre dientes y esperando que él entendiera la indirecta y se marchara. Alzó la vista cuando terminó sólo para comprobar que él seguía en el mismo lugar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Serena.

—Estaba preguntándome si tienes apetito.

Unos dientes pequeños y perfectos se apretaron con furia.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar?

—No tengo que esforzarme demasiado para lograrlo ¿verdad? —El estaba fracasando en su intento de reprimir una amplia sonrisa.— ¿Crees que estoy tratando de decirte algo?

—¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo! —Serena se volvió para no seguir mirándolo.

—Oh, creo que sí... creo que lo sabes, o lo sabrás si te permites pensar en ello.

Serena continuó con la vista clavada en la pared, donde había una pintura semejante a la que había visto antes en la otra habitación. Se relajó sólo cuando oyó el sonido de las pisadas de él que se alejaba lentamente. Entonces se dejó caer sobre las mullidas almohadas y se preguntó qué había hecho para encontrarse en un enredo como ese.

No pasaron cinco minutos y Darien volvió a la habitación, haciendo que Serena se sentara de un salto, y que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un leve rubor por haber sido sorprendida en tan vulnerable posición.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó con irritación.

Un relámpago de fastidio apareció en los ojos de él pero se apagó rápidamente.

—Pensé que tenía que traer esto. Pero si no las quieres... —Levantó el equipaje de ella.

—¡Oh! —Serena se sintió un poco avergonzada de su previa rudeza. Normalmente era una persona bastante amable; solamente la presencia de este hombre parecía despertar en ella la peor faceta de su carácter. Sintiéndose incómoda, dijo: — Gra... gracias. Sí, sí, las necesito.

Darien dejó las maletas sobre la abigarrada alfombra de retazos que cubría la mayor parte del piso de madera de la habitación.

—También quería decirte que el cuarto de baño es la primera puerta a la izquierda después de salir de esta habitación, y que si lo deseas, puedo llevarte allí ahora.

El rubor que en ningún momento había desaparecido del todo de las mejillas de Serena se acentuó.

—No —dijo—. Puedo caminar. Ahora mis rodillas apenas duelen.

—Una cura milagrosa —murmuró él.

Serena alzó tercamente el mentón.

—Podría decirse que sí —dijo.

—Entonces, en ese caso, puedes empezar a trabajar mañana. Dios sabe cuánto necesito tu ayuda.

—Me parece perfecto, señor... —Ladeó la cabeza.— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Chiba es tu apellido, o también es falso?

Darien pareció ofendido.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que piensas que algo más que mi nombre es falso? —Como ella no respondió, continuó: — Mi nombre completo es Darien Alexander China . Abandoné el Darien para firmar mis libros por motivos de privacidad... sólo mis amigos me llaman así. ¿Y en cuanto a cómo debes llamarme tú? Recuerdo que te pedí que me llamases Darien .

—Pero yo no soy una de tus amigas, sólo trabajo para ti —le recordó ella muy remilgada.

La réplica de él fue inmediata:

—Entonces te ordeno que me llames Darien.

Cindy lo miró furiosa y mentalmente lo maldijo.

—Oh, está bien... —dijo—. ¡Darien! —agregó fríamente.

Una luz traviesa jugueteó en los ojos azules de él.

—Prueba otra vez, pero trata de poner un poquito de calor. Eso hubiera podido competir con el viento helado del norte.

—Veré lo que pueda hacer —dijo Serena, decidida a que el infierno se helara antes de volver a pronunciar el nombre de él.

Darien sonrió ácidamente.

—La práctica lo hará más fácil —sugirió.

Cuando Serena permaneció tercamente callada, él suspiró con resignación y salió de la habitación.

Fue repentino, pero esa noche Serena durmió profundamente. En un momento estaba planeando toda clase de maquiavélicas torturas que podría infligir a Darien y al siguiente estaba arrugando la nariz y aspirando el aroma delicioso de tocino frito que entraba en la habitación desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Serena apartó el liviano cubrecama y saltó del lecho con los pensamientos centrados en una sola cosa: comida. Todo lo que había comido antes de dejar su apartamento de Houston era un tazón de sopa y una ensalada. Ahora, la vasta región vacía que sentía en su vientre estaba pidiéndole algo más, respondiendo con atormentador entusiasmo al aroma que empezaba a llenar el cuarto.

Sólo dio dos pasos y el dolor de sus rodillas magulladas la hizo detenerse. Había olvidado sus heridas, pero ellas, perversamente, no se habían olvidado de Serena y no habían curado lo suficiente para permitirle libertad de movimientos.

Cuando el dolor se hizo intolerable, se acercó cojeando a su maleta y se puso su bata corta. Después, armada con ropa interior limpia, se dirigió a la puerta. La noche anterior le habían dicho que el cuarto de baño estaba ahí cerca...

Serena cerró mejor las solapas de la bata sobre sus pechos pequeños y retiró la silla que había colocado como medida de seguridad contra la puerta, enganchada en el picaporte. A la luz del día, sus precauciones de la noche anterior parecían bastante ridículas; pero ella sabía que cuando otra vez llegara la noche, volvería a colocar cuidadosamente la silla. No era una virgen intocada, por cierto, pero no quería confiar en este hombre y estaba decidida a no ser violada durante el sueño.

Después de una mirada de precaución, Serena se dirigió al cuarto de baño. El agua fresca le produjo una sensación maravillosa cuando se lavó, y le hubiera gustado darse una ducha. Pero su desconfianza hacia ese hombre, y los impacientes rugidos de su estómago, no le dejaron alternativa.

Lanzó una mirada de precaución, volvió a su cuarto, sacó de su maleta un liviano vestido de verano y agradeció silenciosamente que la suave tela rosada fuera inarrugable. Anoche no había estado en condiciones de desempacar. Se tomó pocos minutos para aplicarse un poco de lápiz de labios y maquillaje y peinar su rubia cabellera. No quería aparecer como interiormente se sentía, o sea, como una hambrienta criatura gitana capaz de devorar cualquier cosa que le pusieran adelante.

Cuando le pareció que se veía fresca y descansada, abrió nuevamente, la puerta y dejó que su nariz la orientara hacia la cocina. Era la segunda puerta que daba a la habitación principal. Allí encontró a Darien que tarareaba mientras depositaba en dos platos amarillos montículos de huevo. El la miró sin denotar sorpresa alguna.

—Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos. ¿Prefieres zumo de naranjas, café o las dos cosas?

Darien le daba la espalda cuando puso la sartén en el fregadero y dejó correr el agua sobre la misma. Esta mañana vestía otra vez vaqueros, sólo que ahora eran de color castaño y llevaba una tricota de algodón que se adhería fielmente a cada músculo de su fuerte espalda. Serena no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran admirados el cuerpo atlético de él.

Darien miró hacia atrás con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente y Serena se sobresaltó sintiéndose culpable. Esta era la segunda vez en otros tantos días que él la sorprendía mirándolo fijamente. ¡Tendría que parar antes que a él se le metieran ideas raras en la cabeza!

Como ella no respondió, un asomo de sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien, que se volvió para apoyarse en la mesada, con las manos sobre el borde del fregadero y mirándola en forma provocativa.

—Bueno, no me digas que todavía no tienes hambre —dijo.

En ese momento, a causa del tono burlón, superior de él, a Serena le habría gustado mucho decirle con frialdad que quería nada más que una taza de café, pero la boca se le hacía agua y no le permitió pronunciar las palabras. En cambio, respondió:

—No, no le diré eso porque sería una mentira... y no miento.

—Yo tampoco —replicó él, extendiendo instantáneamente el ataque de ella.

—Lo cual es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

Serena se sentó ante la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía solamente dos sillas y diestramente desplegó la servilleta de papel que estaba junto a sus cubiertos y la puso sobre su regazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Darien se apartaba de la mesada y tomaba los dos platos deliciosamente cargados. Puso uno frente a ella y el otro delante de la silla vacía.

—No has respondido. —Permaneció de pie.— ¿Qué te gustaría para beber?

—Café, por favor.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron hambrientos en los huevos y en tres tajadas de tocino frito hasta quedar crocante. Su estómago emitió un gruñido de hambre, y apenas pudo contenerse y no precipitarse a devorar la comida que tenía en el plato.

Un jarro blanco lleno de humeante café negro fue puesto al alcance de su mano.

—Hay leche en el refrigerador, si quieres —murmuró Darien antes de tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Gracias.

Serena tomó su tenedor pues no podía esperar más. ¡El aroma estaba enloqueciéndola! Pero antes que pudiera llevarse a la boca el cargado utensilio, sonó la ronca voz de Darien:

—De pronto te muestras muy cortés...

Serena dejó el tenedor. ¡Maldito!

—Siempre soy cortés con mis empleadores —respondió con fingida dulzura.

—Creo que eso es lo que espero ver...

—¿Qué? ¿Mi condición de empleada... o mi cortesía? Te garantizo que en lo que a ti te concierne, las dos van de la mano.

Darien empezó a sacudir su cabeza oscura.

—Estás fallando —le advirtió.

—¿En qué sentido?—dijo Serena, cuya paciencia estaba acabándose.

—En tus modales.

—Bueno, quizá yo soy una de esas personas a quienes no les gusta hablar antes del desayuno.

Hundió una vez más el tenedor en el montículo de huevos revueltos.

—No fue esa la impresión que tuve hace unos minutos.

—¡No me interesa lo que hice hace un minuto!

—Tus ojos están demasiado brillantes... demasiado vivos.

Los ojos de los que él hablaba chisporroteaban de impaciencia.

—¡Por favor, deje de hablar de mí!

—Pero me gusta hablar de ti... y hablarte a ti. ¿Por qué si no, me habría tomado toda la molestia que tuve que tomarme hasta lograr que vinieras aquí?

Serena abandonó completamente su tenedor.

—Quieres que trabaje para ti, ¿recuerdas? ¿O fue nada más que otra... estratagema? Uso esta palabra porque me parece que odias la palabra "mentira"

—Hay trabajo que hacer... y mucho. Pero también esperaba tener un poco de tiempo para entretenernos... una oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Serena soltó un gruñido. No fue nada elegante, pero fue lo que hizo.

—¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que quizá yo no quiera conocerte mejor?

—Estás peleándome, Serena. —Los ojos azules la miraron aparentemente muy divertidos.

—Tienes mucha razón. ¡Y también creo que estás loco!

—Solamente por ti.

Serena tomó su tenedor y preparó otro bocado de comida. No le importó que su apetito de lobo hubiera desaparecido repentinamente.

—Voy a comer —anunció.

—Adelante. Todo lo que yo quiero es hacerte feliz.

—¡Entonces déjame tranquila!

El sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo.

Los ojos celestes lanzaron chispas.

—Entonces me iré —dijo Serena—. Te dije que si llegabas a tocarme...

—Yo no te he tocado... ¡aún! Pero creo que hay algo importante que estás olvidando.

Ante esas palabras misteriosas, las cejas delicadamente curvadas de Serena se unieron en una expresión de interrogación.

—Yo no... —empezó a decir.

—Come —la interrumpió él.—Tus huevos se están enfriando.

Serena obedeció casi automáticamente mientras sus pensamientos saltaban de una idea a la siguiente, tratando de descifrar lo que él había querido decir.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Sólo cuando estaban bebiendo el café, la quietud fue interrumpida por un fuerte, rugiente ladrido fuera de la puerta de la cocina, que era la salida trasera de la cabaña.

—Tu amigo te está llamando —comentó cínicamente Serena.

—Tiene hambre. No comió esta mañana cuando lo dejé salir y los cachorros, cuando están creciendo, necesitan comer mucho.

Serena abrió y cerró los ojos, haciendo aletear seductoramente las pestañas.

—¿Cachorro? —dijo—. Y yo creí que tú nunca mentías.

—No he dicho que nunca miento. No soy un santo. Pero Príncipe es un cachorro y aún le falta un mes para cumplir un año. Todavía es una criatura.

Serena se movió inquieta en su silla.

—Vaya criatura. Y está llamándote otra vez.

—Quieres que lo deje entrar?

—No, gracias. Yo iré a mi habitación a desempacar.

—¿No piensas ayudarme con la vajilla?

Serena miró los platos, los cubiertos y los jarros sucios y después de un momento dejó que sus ojos celestes subieran lentamente hacia los de él, mientras ella decía, en tono solemne:

—Ese es el problema con algunos hombres. Parecen incapaces de entender que una secretaria temporal es exactamente eso... una secretaria. Es increíble los problemas que ha tenido nuestra agencia en el pasado. A los hombres se le meten en la cabeza las ideas más extrañas.

Ya estaba dicho. ¡Que él lo interpretara como quisiera!

Darien recibió el mensaje con doble sentido y lo asimiló hidalgamente.

—¡Touché! —murmuró con suavidad.

—Pensé que tenía que dejar bien claras las cosas —replicó ella. Empezó a levantarse de la silla pero la siguiente pregunta de Darien la detuvo.

—¿Sucede a menudo?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que me pidan que haga tareas domésticas? En la frente de él apareció una arruga de fastidio.

—Deja de hacerte la inocente. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Serena ocultó un resoplido.

—He tenido varios empleadores masculinos que olvidaron el motivo exacto de mi presencia, pero siempre he podido manejarlos...

—Pero no te gusta.

—No. ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría?

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó la cara de él.

—Es posible —dijo en tono cargado de sugerencias.

Serena empezó a arder lentamente de furia. ¡Reacción típicamente masculina! ¿Pero hubiera podido esperar otra cosa, considerando el origen?

—Un hombre no puede ser culpado de algo que surge naturalmente —siguió diciendo él.

—¿Naturalmente para qué? ¿Un conejo? —preguntó ella. Realmente, este tipo era demasiado.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me quieres decir qué demonios tiene que ver un conejo con lo que estamos hablando?

A Serena no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¡Todo! —exclamó—. Existe una cosa llamada control.

—¿Un conejo con control?

Como él seguía fingiendo no entender lo que ella trataba de decirle, Serena estalló:

—¡No! ¡Oh, yo sabía que esto no iba a resultar! ¡Lo supe anoche!

—Si por lo menos te explicaras...

—¡Me marcho! Iré a mi habitación, prepararé mis cosas... ¡y me marcharé!

—¿No puedo persuadirte a que te quedes?

—¡No!

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

—Ojalá no lo hicieras —dijo.

—¡Bueno, tanto peor! Tendrías que haber pensado en eso antes de...

—¿Antes de qué?

Serena lo miró con furia.

—No tiene importancia —dijo—. No quiero perder más tiempo hablando contigo.

Se puso de pie, luchando por reprimir la mueca de satisfacción que su acción le producía, dio vuelta y salió, muy erguida, de la habitación.

Fue cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta principal que creyó oír el sonido de una suave, profundamente divertida risita que venía del hombre que había quedado atrás. Pero no podía estar segura; el sonido era muy quedo. Y no iba a volverse para averiguarlo. Si Darien Chiba pensaba que la situación tenía algo de gracioso, allá él. En cuanto a ella, ¡lo único que quería era escapar! ¡Y cuanto antes, mejor!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Serena se retiró furiosa, azuzando su propia ira y sin permitirse mirar hacia el área oscura de su mente que la atormentaba con el hecho de que ella estaba buscando cualquier excusa para marcharse. Porque si lo hacía quizá no le gustaría lo que encontraría. Y eso la inquietaba casi tanto como la posibilidad de lo que podría descubrir. ¡Si por lo menos Alexander Chiba fuera otro hombre!

Serena arrojó las pocas cosas que había usado la noche anterior dentro de una de sus maletas, sin importarle que pudieran arrugarse. Después tomó su bolso y empezó a buscar sus llaves.

Un minuto después vaciaba sobre la alfombra el contenido de su bolso. Libreta de anotaciones, lápiz labial, peine, varios pañuelos de papel —uno de ellos con un trozo de goma de mascar que se había olvidado de arrojar a la basura—, todo menos sus llaves. ¡No estaban allí!

Un poco desesperadamente, Serena buscó otra vez en el contenido, y después de no haber tenido mejor suerte, exploró el forro de su bolso en la esperanza de que hubieran quedado ocultas en alguna parte. Pero fue inútil.

Lentamente, se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama, repasando mentalmente la última vez que las había visto. ¡Las había dejado en el automóvil! La tarde anterior había estado tan sorprendida, por no decir disgustada, al encontrar la casa donde tendría que trabajar y descubrir que no era más que una cabaña, que las dejó colgando de la llave de encendido.

Serena volvió a meter apresuradamente sus cosas dentro de su bolso, al que colgó de su hombro con la correa, reunió sus maletas y fue hasta la puerta. Las rodillas le dolían, pero tendría que resignarse. Más tarde, cuando estuviera de regreso en su apartamento, se las curaría debidamente. Pero ahora no.

Después de atravesar la casa y salir al porche, Serena continuó caminando lo más rápidamente que pudo por el sendero, en dirección a su automóvil. Una vez allí, puso su equipaje sobre el asiento trasero y se sentó detrás del volante con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y sus ojos buscaron alguna señal de Darien. Hasta ahora él no había tratado de seguirla, cosa que de algún modo la confundía, especialmente cuando se había mostrado tan contrario a que ella se marchara. Pero supuso que, en eso, podía considerarse afortunada porque, por lo menos, no tendría que llegar a una pelea para poder marcharse.

Con eficiencia surgida de la práctica, Serena llevó la mano hacia el encendido y empezó el movimiento que pondría el automóvil en marcha. Sin embargo, sus dedos sólo encontraron el aire.

Por un momento Serena quedó donde estaba, atónita, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría. Entonces, lentamente se le hizo clara la realidad de la situación, y empezó a buscar frenéticamente a su alrededor, mirando en todas partes debajo de las alfombrillas del piso, en el compartimiento para guantes, entre la caja de cambios y los dos asientos delanteros que hubieran sido un lugar perfecto para que se refugiaran las llaves. Pero fue inútil. No estaban. Habían desaparecido.

Pasaron varios segundos mientras Serena luchaba contra una sensación de impotencia absoluta. ¿Dónde podían estar las llaves? Había llegado hasta aquí conduciendo el automóvil, prueba de que las tenía hasta ayer por la tarde. Se obligó a pensar. Al ver la cabaña había cerrado el encendido y había bajado del automóvil. Con crecientes sospechas, los ojos de Serena siguieron el trayecto que había cubierto en dirección a la cabaña.

¡Darien! ¡Fue Darien! ¡Él era el único responsable! Ahora sabía por qué no trató de detenerla, porqué se había reído. El tenía las llaves... las había tomado anoche cuando llevó el equipaje de ella a la habitación. Por eso lo había notado tan seguro, tan... tan... ¡Todo era una estratagema de él!

Una cólera negra y profunda empezó a crecer dentro del pecho de Serena a medida que la frustración y la furia alimentaban la hoguera, y ella empezó a temblar. Era un temblor fino que nada tenía que ver con el miedo. ¡Cómo osaba él hacerle esto! ¡Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía hacerle esa jugarreta! Aparentemente, abrigaba la opinión de que podía obligarla a quedarse. ¡Bueno, no lo lograría! Ella no lo permitiría. Un recuerdo de la risa ronroneante de él inflamó aún más su temperamento.

Con su pelo negro flotando alrededor de su cuuerpo por sus movimientos apresurados, violentos, Serena se apeó del automóvil y cerró violentamente la puerta. El acto le hizo bien... ¡ojalá hubiera podido golpearle así la cabeza!

Cuando entró hecha una furia en la cocina vio a Darien de pie junto al extremo de la mesada, agachado para acariciar al enorme perro cuyo hocico estaba firmemente metido en un gran tazón de plástico lleno de comida. Los ojos relampagueantes de Serena captaron la presencia del perro, pero estaba tan furiosa que no le dio importancia. Caminó resueltamente hasta quedar a diez centímetros de los dos y preguntó, airadamente:

—¡Muy bien! ¿Dónde están?

Darien alzó la vista y la miró, con su hermoso rostro totalmente sin expresión.

—¿Dónde está qué?

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pegarle.

—¡Mis llaves, maldición!

—¿Tus llaves?—Darien repitió las palabras como si nunca hubiese oído mencionar esos objetos.

—Sí —siseó Serena—, ¡Ya sabes, esas cositas de metal que sacaste de mi automóvil!

Darien se incorporó y el perro se permitió apartar momentáneamente su atención de la comida para posar sobre Serena sus ojos amarillos cargados de sospecha.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo las tomé? —preguntó Darien por fin.

—¡El hecho de que tú eres la única otra persona que hay en este lugar! Una lenta sonrisa se insinuó en la boca de él y tuvo el efecto de hacer que el corazón de Serena diera un vuelco aun en el furioso calor de su cólera.

—¿Estás segura de que no las perdiste? —sugirió él con exasperante calma.

Serena se recobró. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué este hombre? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Darien apoyó la espalda en la mesada, cruzó los brazos, y con sus ojos azuules la observó atentamente a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Se tomó varios segundos antes de hablar.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debo haber sido yo.

—¿Qué? —La oscura respuesta casi fue demasiado para la poca paciencia de Serena.

—Dije —repitió él con suavidad— que supongo que quizá fui yo quien las perdí.

—Perdidas... —dijo Serena, sin poder creer lo que oían sus oídos. —Me parece que recuerdo que anoche las tenía...

La cólera de Serena explotó.

—¡Encuéntralas, entonces! ¡Y tienes que encontrarlas ahora mismo!

Darien no se inmutó.

—¿Cómo quieres que las encuentre si acabo de decirte que se perdieron?

—¡Se perdieron muy convenientemente! Tú las tienes en alguna parte, Darien Alexander Chiba. ¡Y sabes perfectamente bien dónde están!

Otra lenta sonrisa cruzó los atractivos labios de él.

—No pensé que tú ibas a creer eso.

Serena abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡De modo que lo admites!

El alzó sus hombros musculosos.

—Supongo que tendré que admitirlo —dijo.

Serena no supo que decir a continuación. ¡Parecía que él se divertía haciéndola correr en círculos! Finalmente, lanzó la única palabra que le vino a la mente:

—¡Pero esto es un secuestro!

El rechazó la palabra sin inmutarse.

—Llámalo como quieras —dijo—. Yo prefiero pensar que estoy protegiendo mis intereses comerciales. Te contraté para un trabajo y ahora tú estás tratando de abandonarme sin haber cumplido tu parte del trato.

—¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún trato! —Serena estaba lívida.

—Acuerdo, entonces.

—¡No tenemos ningún acuerdo!

—Tu agencia lo tiene.

—¡Al demonio con mi agencia! ¡Y contigo también!

Darien tuvo la osadía de echarse a reír, la cual hizo que Serena se abalanzara contra él, perdido ya todo el control. Quería hacerle algo, cualquier cosa, perturbar esa confianza tranquila y burlona que él se tenía. Desde el principio él había sido un enemigo... casi una maldición.

Pero por alguna razón su plan no funcionó como ella había querido. En vez de no estar preparado para el ataque, Darien pareció que la esperaba. Dio un paso a un costado en el momento que ella lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante, y la rodeó con sus brazos de acero, inmovilizándola contra su pecho y deteniendo con su fuerza cualquier movimiento de resistencia que ella pudiera intentar.

Serena tenía el rostro congestionado por el esfuerzo cuando por fin se quedó quieta, pero con sus ojos celestes lanzando puñales de odio. El cuerpo de él era cálido, duro, y el almizclado perfume que usaba acentuaba su agresiva forma de masculinidad. Serena notó esas cosas como también notó que ahora el perro estaba erguido y rígido a su lado y que de su garganta salía un profundo y amenazador rugido de advertencia.

Darien la miró a la cara.

—Tendrás que aceptarlo, Serena. No dejaré que te vayas.

Serena respondió con voz ligeramente temblorosa y jadeante:

—¡Te denunciaré a la policía!

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta que encuentres un teléfono. Afortunadamente, o lamentablemente, según desde dónde lo mires, por aquí no hay ninguno.

—¡Presentaré cargos! —Su voz todavía seguía estremecida por la profundidad de su cólera.— ¡Estarás tanto tiempo en la cárcel que las autoridades se olvidarán de que estás allí!

Darien frunció los labios.

—Esa será tu prerrogativa... cuando yo decida dejar que te vayas.

Serena se mordió el labio para contener las palabras airadas que trataban de saltar de su lengua. Era inútil. El parecía convencido de que tenía una respuesta para todo. Pero ella no estaba derrotada. ¡No, aún no!

Darien aflojó un poco los brazos.

—Todo será mucho más sencillo si te relajas un poco. Como te dije antes, yo sólo quiero que tengamos una oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Y creo que si lo admites, tendrás que llegar a ponerte de acuerdo conmigo en que no sería una cosa tan terrible.

Serena cerró la boca con fuerza y lo fulminó con una mirada.

Darien miró la cara terca, empecinada de ella, el pequeño mentón Heno de determinación, esos labios normalmente suaves y serenos que ahora estaban tensos, formando una fina línea, y la soltó completamente.

Serena se apartó violentamente de él, más conmovida de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir por su propia reacción ante la proximidad del flexible cuerpo de él. Desde Alan, no... o más bien, no desde que estuvo con Alan por primera vez.

Serena sacudió desafiante su cabeza y su pelo suelto danzó en derredor de su cuerpo.

El movimiento hizo que el perro se pusiera todavía más rígido y Darien, que lo notó, le dio una orden terminante de que se sentara. Serena vio con amargura que el enorme perro obedeció inmediatamente.

¿Darien Chiba creía que a todo el mundo podía darle órdenes tan fácilmente como al perro? ¿Creía que todos reaccionarían tan obedientemente? ¿El ser un escritor que hacía de Dios para sus personajes lo llevaba a pensar que las personas eran meras marionetas que debían moverse a su voluntad y capricho?

Serena alzó el mentón y enderezó sus esbeltos hombros. Bueno, si era así como pensaba él, en ella había encontrado una digna rival. Ella era tan decidida como él... e igualmente empecinada. La única diferencia era que sus objetivos estaban ubicados en dos polos diferentes: él quería que ella se quedara, ella quería marcharse.

La voz ronca y grave de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar a tiempo para oírle decir:

—No será tan malo, y si eso te hará más feliz, te retendré aquí solamente las dos semanas especificadas.

Ante esa magnánima concesión, el relámpago de zafiro fundido que brotó de los ojos de Serena habría podido perforar la piel de un elefante, pero Darien apenas pareció notarlo.

—Tengo un manuscrito para pasar a máquina de un borrador —continuó él— y algunas revisiones menores.

Serena detuvo el río de palabras diciéndole exactamente y sucintamente qué podía hacer él con su dichoso manuscrito y revisiones.

Darien rió muy divertido.

—No creo que eso sea anatómicamente posible, Serena. —Continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido—...y algunas revisiones menores a otro manuscrito que tiene como último plazo para su entrega el último día de este mes.

Serena casi se ahogó. Empezó a tartamudear. No podría recordar otra oportunidad en su vida en que hubiera estado más furiosa, a causa de alguien que era casi un extraño.

—Si crees que yo voy a escribir tranquilamente a máquina mientras me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad... ¡entonces estás más enfermo de la cabeza de lo que yo pensaba! ¡No trabajaré para ti! ¡No pasaré a máquina una sola palabra! ¡Si quieres, puedes hacerlo tú mismo!

—Pero yo no sé escribir a máquina —dijo Darien y la miró con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

—¡Peor para ti, entonces!

—Quizá cambies de idea.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Darien se apoyó una vez más en la mesada, con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos azules.

—Eso tendrá que ser sumado a todo lo demás en que tendremos que pensar más tarde.

Un delicado rubor rosado apareció en las mejillas de Serena.

—¡Nosotros no vamos a pensar en nada más tarde!

—¿Cómo?

—No... porque si voy a ser retenida como rehén, entonces yo actuaré como tal. Si esta cabaña será mi prisión, me voy a mi celda... y no volveré a salir hasta que tu recobres un poco de sensatez.

—Dos semanas es mucho tiempo para estar sola, sin nadie con quien hablar.

—Si la única alternativa que tengo es hablar contigo, antes me cortaría la lengua.

—Una decisión un poco drástica.

Serena arrugó su naricita.

—Pero apropiada —dijo.

El sentido del humor de Darien, siempre presente, rompió los límites dentro de los cuales él había estado tratando de mantenerlo. Darien empezó a reír suavemente.

—¡Serena, tú debes ser la persona más terca que he conocido jamás!

—¡Y tú el sujeto más detestable!

Los ojos de Darien brillaron llenos de picardía.

—Entonces... —dijo— formamos una buena pareja... los dos muy parecidos.

Serena apretó los puños y sus uñas se clavaron en la carne blanda de las palmas de sus manos. La palabra asesinato apareció nítidamente en su cabeza. Pero de alguna manera logró recobrar su control. Nada conseguiría discutiendo con él. No, lo mejor que podía hacer era estar sola... para pensar, para planear.

Después de varios segundos, Serena dio media vuelta abruptamente, sin dignarse darle una respuesta.

Pero a Darien nunca parecían faltarle las palabras, quizá porque era escritor, de modo que cuando ella se marchaba, dijo:

—Piénsalo, Serena. Piensa lo fácil que sería si dejaras de luchar contra ti misma y admitieras lo que los dos sabemos que es verdad, cuánto más fácil sería para los dos. La atracción es algo poderoso... una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo. Más fuerte todavía que la voluntad de una persona.

Serena, en un gesto infantil, se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras su corazón latía enloquecido. No quería escucharlo. ¡No iba a escucharlo ¡ Ya había pasado antes por todo eso.

Corrió a su habitación y cerró violentamente la puerta como si fuera el último bastión de seguridad entre ella y alguna especie de monstruo que pudiera devorarla.

Como había previsto Darien, los minutos y las horas que siguieron parecieron arrastrarse interminablemente, pero en vez de enfurecerse por la situación, Serena usó sabiamente su tiempo decidiendo cuál sería la mejor manera de escapar. Le vinieron a la mente numerosos planes, desde golpear a Darien en la cabeza con una lámpara hasta levantar las tablas de piso de su perfectamente cerrada habitación y huir a través del espacio que había debajo de la cabaña, o fingir que había cambiado de opinión y que aceptaba comenzar a trabajar con él, para que cuando él bajara la guardia, desaparecer silenciosamente por la puerta principal. Pero debió descartar cada uno de esos proyectos por una u otra razón.

El plan por el que finalmente se decidió tenía todas las ventajas: era el más práctico, el que prometía mayores posibilidades de éxito y, además, era inmediato. Esperaría hasta que llegara la noche, se escabulliría de la cabaña después de que estuviera segura de que Darien dormía, y caminaría, de ser necesario, todo el camino de regreso a Houston. ¡Y si por cualquier razón no podía marcharse esta noche, lo haría a la siguiente! ¡O la siguiente! ¡O la siguiente! Su voluntad, de la que Darien había hablado de manera tan caballeresca, se había decidido con obstinada determinación. Ella ganaría su libertad y lo haría con muy poca demora.

Al promediar el día sonó un golpe en su puerta, causándole a Serenna tan violento sobresalto que casi se salió de su propia piel. Todo había estado hasta entonces muy silencioso dentro de la cabaña; en realidad, varias veces había estado tentada de salir para verificar si su secuestrador todavía seguía allí. Pero prevaleció la prudencia.

—Serena, soy Darien —le informó la inconfundible voz ronca.

Serena dobló las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba sentada en medio de la cama, donde llevaba ya cierto tiempo. Había muy poco que hacer en la habitación.

—Creí que era Príncipe —replicó ella, deseosa de fastidiarlo, e irritada por haberse sobresaltado.

Hubo una pausa y ella se preguntó si por fin había logrado desconcertarlo. Pero cuando él habló, sus palabras sonaron cargadas de buen humor.

—No te creo. Bien, yo voy a almorzar. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Serena permaneció callada.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí.

—Biftec, ensalada, panecillos...

El estómago de Serena rugió. Rápidamente, ella consiguió hacerlo callar y dijo, ácidamente:

—Vaya, eres un hombre muy doméstico puesto que sabes cocinar.

Darien rió con ganas.

—Puede decirse que sí.

Nuevamente el silencio se impuso entre los dos.

Después de varios segundos, Darien finalmente habló:

—¿Debo entender que estás tratando de decirme que no tienes apetito?

—Sí, has entendido bien.

Darien suspiró.

—Bueno —dijo— ...si cambias de idea...

—No lo haré —llegó la respuesta, cada sílaba cargada con veneno.

—Quizá lo hagas —respondió él en tono amable, y añadió en tono de provocación y con doble sentido: — El hambre puede llevar a una persona a hacer cosas extrañas.

Al oír eso Serena tomó una almohada y la apretó con fuerza contra sus rodillas. Pero cuando ese intento de aflojar su tensión acumulada le falló, regresó a la infancia y sacó la lengua todo lo que pudo. La experiencia le resultó extrañamente satisfactoria. En seguida se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una risita que le vino cuando pensó en la imagen que debía estar ofreciendo. ¿Quién iba a creer que tenía veinticuatro años? Sentada sobre la cama, con una almohada reducida a una pelota abollada sobre su regazo, y sacándole la lengua al hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, en un pueril gesto de desafío. Cuatro años sería más exacto.

Con alivio, el motivo de sus problemas cambió de posición y pronto pudieron oírse las suaves pisadas que se alejaban por el pasillo.

La siguiente media hora la pasó torturada por el aroma del biftec que Darien estaba asando para su almuerzo y que se filtraba por las hendiduras de la puerta. ¡Maldito individuo! ¡Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo! Y también lo supo más tarde, porque para su comida de la noche, el aroma inconfundible de chile muy condimentado atacó los sentidos de Serena.

Para ser una mujer de su tamaño y esbeltez, Serena siempre había tenido un apetito enorme. Podía comer lo que quisiera y no aumentar un gramo, con gran envidia de sus amigas más regordetas. Ella suponía que tenía que ver con su metabolismo, pero además de ser una ventaja en circunstancias normales, tenía también su lado negativo. Le era tremendamente difícil saltarse una comida, y porque ahora se veía obligada a hacerlo dos veces en un mismo día, culpaba directamente a Darien Chiba. Otro punto negativo para añadir al inventario... especialmente porque esta última vez ni siquiera le preguntó si quería participar.

Las horas que siguieron resultaron las más difíciles. Había llegado la noche, ella lo sabía por la disminución de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación y por la menor frecuencia con que oía el susurro del sistema de aire acondicionado de la cabaña. El mundo exterior estaba enfriándose como una preparación para el descanso y Serena apenas podía contener sus turbulentas emociones. Seguía acostada en la cama, mirando fijamente el vacío oscuro donde había estado el techo, y obligada a esperar, pero sin encender la lámpara a fin de que Darien creyera que estaba dormida.

La espera pareció interminable, pero por fin la escasa paciencia de Serena fue recompensada con el sonido de él que se acercaba. Cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Serena se tensaron cuando las pisadas de él se detuvieron junto a la puerta. El permaneció allí un momento, como indeciso, luego pasaron unos segundos después que él se retiró, y pronto Serena oyó cerrarse una puerta a corta distancia por el pasillo.

Como una conspiradora de una novela barata, sintió que la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo sólo para ser reemplazada por otra clase de excitación... la que exigía acción. Sin embargo, se obligó a esperar un poco más, pues pensó que podría arruinarlo todo si se apresuraba demasiado. Darien tenía que estar dormido, en caso contrario...

No, no pensaría en eso. Se obligó a jugar juegos mentales de memoria, las tablas de multiplicar, las obras teatrales en las que había intervenido cuando estaba en el colegio. Se concentró en cualquier cosa que no fuera su deseo de apresurarse.

Cuando por fin la cabaña estuvo en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas y que con toda probabilidad eran apenas treinta minutos, Serena se levantó de la cama y caminó silenciosamente sobre la alfombra. En la puerta se detuvo, con las palmas de las manos húmedas de transpiración. Con suma cautela, abrió apenas la puerta.

Nada se movía en ninguna parte, pero una luz suave que venía de la sala de estar lanzaba sus débiles rayos hacia el pasillo. Eso hizo que Serena parpadeara y echara la cabeza atrás para ocultarse detrás de la puerta. ¿Darien todavía podía estar levantado? ¿Sus oídos la habían engañado cuando creyó que él se movía dentro de su habitación?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Serenna pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Pasaron varios segundos y sus oídos no percibieron sonido alguno. Por lo tanto, después de aspirar profundamente, echó un vistazo y una vez más espió desde atrás de la puerta. La escena que vio fue la misma: silencio y la suave luz de la lámpara.

Serena enderezó los hombros mientras que un plan de contingencia se formaba rápidamente como la solución. Si era Darien y todavía estaba despierto, podría darle la excusa de que no conseguía dormirse y quería un vaso de leche tibia. Quizá tendría que soportar algunas pullas de él, pero eso sería mejor que esperar y descubrir más tarde que la luz sólo había sido dejada encendida por costumbre. Y si ese era el caso, le resultaría mucho más fácil atravesar la cabaña. Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse de no tropezar con algo y poner a él sobre aviso de sus intentos de escape.

Respirando apenas, Serena salió de la habitación y avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo. Entonces, tal como había visto en centenares de series de televisión, se aplastó contra la pared junto al marco de la puerta de la sala de estar y lentamente adelantó la cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que pudo ver la habitación.

El alivio que la invadió fue enorme. Tal como lo había pensado, Darien no estaba allí. La lámpara, con la llama muy baja, sólo había sido dejada encendida como orientación durante la noche. ¡Si ella hubiera esperado que la apagara, habría perdido inútilmente el tiempo!

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que seguir moviéndose con mucha cautela. ¡Todavía no estaba completamente libre! Guiada por la luz, empezó una silenciosa salida de la cabaña.

Estaba en la mitad de la sala de estar cuando notó el gran bulto beige que dormía sobre una alfombrilla frente al hogar. ¡Príncipe! En todos sus planes se había olvidado completamente del perro. De inmediato Serena se detuvo y se reprochó su estupidez. Ahora, todo lo que faltaba para estropear sus planes era que crujiese una tabla del piso...

Con enorme decepción de Serena, mientras ella pensaba en esas palabras, el perro, que había estado durmiendo profundamente cuando ella se detuvo, pareció sentir su presencia y empezó a despertarse. Irguió las orejas, movió la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos, que parecían cubiertos por una película, pero mientras Serena lo observaba fascinada, la película desapareció y la enorme cabeza se elevó, dirigiendo los ojos a la forma congelada de ella.

Príncipe no se dejó engañar ni un solo segundo por la versión de una estatua que intentó ofrecer Serena. Sólo que en vez de saltar y delatarla con una serie de fuertes ladridos que sin duda despertarían al más sordo de los durmientes, el perro se limitó a mirarla con una expresión soñolienta en su cara, y empezó a mover lenta y débilmente la cola. Después, cachorro al fin, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cómoda alfombrilla, entre las patas delanteras, y con un largo suspiro de canina felicidad, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento, Serena no supo si reír o llorar. Pero se movió silenciosamente hacia la rústica puerta de madera. Con enorme economía de gestos, corrió la barra de madera y en un segundo más estuvo afuera.

De lo primero que tuvo conciencia cuando recobró su serenidad fue la oscuridad. Aquí, cuando caía la noche, era noche de verdad. Nunca había estado antes en una oscuridad tan profunda. En la ciudad siempre había luz que provenía de alguna fuente artificial. ¡Pero aquí! ¡Era casi imposible ver!

Su coraje vaciló cuando pensó en aventurarse sola en la oscuridad, pero rápidamente se recompuso. ¡Si se trataba de elegir entre el mal que conocía y el mal que pudiera esperar allá en lo oscuro, elegía este último!

Serena tanteó su camino hasta el porche y entonces se detuvo y alzó la vista para ver que el cielo era más claro comparado con la oscuridad de abajo pero que estaba nublado y la luz de la luna llena se encontraba oculta, como detrás de un espeso velo. Aún así daba algo de luz, y cuando esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la noche, pudo distinguir el sendero que se abría entre la gran masa de árboles a cada lado.

Serena tragó con dificultad y empezó a moverse lentamente hacia el camino, y cuando pasó junto a su automóvil, ahora inútil, casi no pensó en él, excepto reprocharse no haber aprendido a hacer un puente con alambres para el encendido. Entonces se volvió, y con el acompañamiento de las ranas arborícolas que croaban continuamente desde sus altos observatorios, y con los árboles cerrándose sobre ella hasta producirle la impresión de que la sofocaban, avanzó por el camino de arena apisonada.

Decir que Serena estaba fuera de su ambiente era decir poco, naturalmente. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable a la naturaleza, tan desnuda y sola. Sentíase completamente a merced de elementos que no conocía. Pero cuando siguió caminando, poniendo distancia entre ella y la cabaña, lentamente llegó a comprender que estaba ganando la batalla contra su miedo y que al final de esta experiencia, cuando estuviera una vez más a salvo en su apartamento de Houston, estaría convertida en una persona más fuerte. Habría enfrentado al enemigo que tenía dentro y lo habría derrotado.

Justamente cuando se estaba felicitando por su recién descubierta reserva de fuerzas, un sonido susurrante surgió de entre la maleza directamente delante de ella, y antes que tuviese tiempo de respirar, un animal de alguna clase que ella no pudo identificar salió al medio del camino.

Automáticamente Serena dio otro paso, pues el miedo todavía no había llegado a sus pies. Pero en seguida vaciló y se detuvo.

El animal también se detuvo. Era pequeño, con ojillos redondos y brillantes que refulgían en la penumbra, y miró a Serena directamente a la cara.

Serena sólo pudo mirar hacia atrás mientras su miedo crecía vertiginosamente. Lo más cerca de un animal salvaje que recordaba haber estado había sido en el zoológico... ¡y separada por una reja!

De pronto el animal empezó a moverse en dirección que Serena no vio con claridad. No sabía si la criatura seguía cruzando el camino o si se lanzaba al ataque. Con un gritito, ella saltó hacia atrás y empezó a brincar sobre uno y otro pie.

Sus excitados movimientos decidieron la situación, porque su pánico confundió al animal que, respondiendo al miedo con sus propio miedo, se lanzó al ataque como ella había temido.

Con el corazón palpitándole locamente y respirando jadeante, Serena echó a correr por el camino, deseosa solamente de encontrar un refugio. Había cubierto nada más que una corta distancia cuando tropezó de lleno contra algo que tenía la solidez de una muralla. Sólo que esta estructura estaba viva y tenía unos brazos que la rodearon con una ternura cálida, familiar.

En ese momento a Serena no le importó si había estado tratando de escapar de Darien, no le importó que él, de alguna manera, se hubiera enterado de su intento de fuga y la hubiese seguido. Todo lo que le importó fue que él estuviera allí, que la abrazara, la protegiera. Un temblor incontrolable atravesó su cuerpo esbelto y Darien aumentó la presión de sus brazos y con una mano apretó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

Serena meneó la cabeza mientras sus dedos se aferraban sin inhibición alguna a la cálida piel y a los vellos suaves del pecho de él.

—¿Algo te asustó?

Si Serena se hubiera encontrado en mejores condiciones habría destrozado esa estúpida pregunta, pero ahora se limitó a asentir convulsivamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Serena lanzó un leve gemido:

—Me persiguió...

—¿Qué?

Serena movió espasmódicamente la cabeza. No era así que ella había planeado que sería esta noche, pero conmovida como estaba, eso la tenía sin cuidado.

—¿Que tan grande era?

—N... no muy grande.

Sintió que el pecho de Darien empezaba a estremecerse suavemente con una risa contenida. Se odió a sí misma por darle a él la oportunidad de ridiculizarla, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Probablemente ha sido una zarigüeya o un coatí. Los bosques están llenos de ellos. En el peor de los casos pudo ser una mofeta.

Un estremecimiento volvió a conmover a Serena. Que le mostraran una araña o un lagarto... y no le sucedía nada. Pero un animal salvaje... con dientes...

Darien continuó:

—Ninguno de ellos te habría hecho daño a menos que tú hubieses tratado de atacarlos primero.

Siendo nacida y criada en Texas, aunque fuera en la ciudad, Serena lo sabía. Pero una cosa era hablar de los habitantes de las áreas lejanas y escasamente pobladas y otra completamente distinta toparse con esos mismos animales en forma totalmente inesperada. Incapaz de controlar su reacción, Serena se apretó más contra la tranquilizadora calidez de Darien.

La única respuesta de Darien fue reírse suavemente y estrecharla con más ternura.

Serena no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron en el medio del camino, estrechamente abrazados. Sólo sentía el croar de las ranas y percibía la proximidad de Darien y su risa por el innecesario despliegue de temor de ella.

Después de unos momentos, un cambio sutil empezó a insinuarse en el campo de fuerza del aire que los rodeaba y una chispa relampagueante de conciencia empezó a crecer con cada segundo que transcurría... una conciencia que era tan vieja como el tiempo, pero tan fuerte como cuando fue descubierta por primera vez, cuando el primer hombre se encontró con la primera mujer.

Con torturante pero embriagadora lentitud, los dedos de Darien se hundieron entre la suavidad del pelo de Serena, y dulcemente la hicieron levantar la cara hacia él.

Como una muñeca a la que la mano del amo coloca en la mejor posición, Serena no se resistió al movimiento. Después levantó la mirada y vio la cercanía de las facciones de Darien en la penumbra que los rodeaba. Lo que vio le llenó los sentidos y ella lo miró otra vez, incapaz de apartar los ojos, envuelta en una sensación arrolladora que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

El primer contacto de los labios firmes de Darien fue una exploración suavísima, cautelosa, y Serena supo que en ese momento tenía que apartarse, que tenía que detenerlo, que tenía que detenerse ella misma y recobrar el control de sus acciones, el dominio de su voluntad. Pero fueron pasando los segundos y Darien seguía besándola, cada vez con más urgencia y osadía, y Serena sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a inflamarse con chispas de una vida que despertaba después de largo sueño, y fue incapaz de hacer nada de lo que su prudencia le dictaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

En un momento posterior Serena podría tratar de convencerse de que Darien se había aprovechado de ella, que había capitalizado su miedo y la había hecho responder mientras ella se encontraba en un estado particularmente vulnerable. Pero por más que luego podría negarlo, en ese momento ella sabía exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. Y recibía de buena gana lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Allí, en la noche, en el medio de un bosque, con un hombre al que detestaba intensamente, se sintió transida de un torrente de deseo al que no pudo dejar de responder.

Era algo como estar atrapada en una avalancha. Por más que quisiera resistirse, la fuerza de la furia de la naturaleza la arrastraba y estaba completamente imposibilitada de evitar el desenlace.

Muchos años había estado negándose a sí misma, negando la naturaleza apasionada que todavía existía sepultada muy profundamente en su interior. Y ahora, como un explosivo embotellado, la pasión volvía con fuerza arrolladora.

La presión de los besos de Darien se incrementó y él sintió que ella se rendía, se derretía complaciente entre sus brazos que la estrechaban cada vez más.

Un calor ardiente empezó a irradiar desde el cuerpo de Serena, clamando, exigiendo una respuesta igualmente cálida. Sus pechos parecían hechos de fuego cuando se apretaban contra el pecho desnudo de él, y las puntas de sus dedos curvados sentían la suavidad de la piel ajena pero atractiva.

Con creciente deseo las manos de Darien se movieron sobre la espalda de Serena, acariciándole la fina línea de su cintura y la suave saliente de sus caderas, donde se detuvieron para estrecharla contra él, haciéndola sentir claramente el deseo completamente erecto de su virilidad.

Serena soltó un leve gemido cuando un ansia que recordaba empezó a crecer... una urgencia arrolladora que exigía ser satisfecha.

Darien apartó un poco su boca para trazar un reguero de besos en el costado de su cuello, respirando agriadamente, mientras el fuego que circulaba por las venas de ella hallaba un eco igualmente apasionado en las venas de él.

Cuando levantó la cara un poco más, Serena cerró los ojos contra el cielo nublado y se entregó, se dedicó a absorber solamente las sensaciones.

Los labios de Darien llegaron a su oído donde murmuraron suavemente su nombre, lanzando a través de ella un torrente de trémulas emociones. Serena levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y con los dedos buscó y encontró el pelo espeso de él.

Cuando él se movió una vez más para besarla en los labios, fue Serena quien atrajo hacia ella la cabeza de él. Y fue ella quien dio el primer paso hacia una mayor intimidad cuando pasó la punta de su lengua siguiendo los labios perfectamente curvados de Darien, gozando del suave, sensual estremecimiento que había estado ausente tanto tiempo de su vida. Después, con audacia creciente, metió su lengua todavía más profundamente, invadiendo la humedad de la boca de él, rozándole la punta de la lengua.

La respuesta de Darien a esta acción fue un salvaje estremecimiento de deseo que rompió los límites del poco control que todavía le quedaba.

La estrechó aún más y con una mano empezó a acariciarle la redondeada curva de un pecho.

Cautiva de la excitación que estaba sintiendo, Serena no se opuso cundo él, con súbita decisión, la levantó del suelo, pasándole un brazo por abajo de las rodillas. Ni una palabra de protesta salió de labios de Serena cuando él empezó a llevarla hacia la cabaña.

¡A Serena la tuvo sin cuidado! ¡Quería exactamente lo mismo que él! Si esto era una avalancha, ella se dejaba llevar... y se dejaría llevar hasta el final. Si había peligro, lo enfrentaría cuando llegara el momento. Ahora, importaba solamente una cosa.

Solamente una cosa.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña, Darien se detuvo nada más que para cerrar la puerta, ignoró a Príncipe que meneó soñoliento el rabo e hizo un intento de levantarse, y fue directamente a su habitación, con los ojos azules brillando ardientemente por el deseo a duras penas contenido.

Serena enfrentó esa mirada y la retribuyó con igual apasionamiento. Ambos estaban atrapados por el deseo.

Cuando Darien la depositó sobre la manta a cuadros que cubría su cama, Serena se apoyó en un brazo y quedó tendida sobre su costado Le sostuvo la mirada a él; no podía apartar los ojos. Y observó cuando él, en vez de tenderse a su lado, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena —dijo Darien roncamente—. Pero serás todavía más hermosa sin esto.

Pasó un dedo por la suave tela del vestido rosado y ella tembló incontrolablemente cuando el cierre de cremallera de la espalda fue abierto con suavidad. Darien pasó sus dedos por la piel sedosa y se detuvo cuando encontró el obstáculo del sostén. Diestramente, también lo desabrochó. Después, con gentileza infinita, apartó la superflua tela y dejó expuestos los pechos pequeños, perfectamente formados.

Por un momento, Serena tuvo deseos de volver a cubrirse con el vestido; Alan siempre se había quejado de que ella tenía pechos demasiado planos, que casi parecía un muchacho. Pero Darien no parecía descontento, y detuvo, el movimiento instintivo de ella.

—Hermosa —murmuró, y siguió esa acción con los labios.

Mientras la boca de él pasaba lentamente de un sensible pezón al otro. Serena se reclinó lentamente contra el colchón. Darien descendió con ella, tendiéndose sobre la cama y poniendo sus muslos largos y musculosos paralelos a los de ella.

Deliciosas oleadas de sensaciones avivaron el fuego que ardía apasionadamente en el alma de Serena cuando la lengua de Darien jugueteó con sus pezones erectos. Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, cuando se arqueó hacia arriba gritó el nombre de él.

Darien alzó la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción tironeó de los ángulos de su boca. Después dirigió su atención al bollo de tela alrededor de la cintura de ella. A Serena, presa de impaciencia, le pareció que él duraba una eternidad para quitarle completamente la ropa... la mano de él pasaba con admiración sobre la suave curva de las caderas, a lo largo de sus muslos firmes, haciéndole cosquillas en la sensible región detrás de la rodilla, hasta que por fin los pies de ella quedaron libres...

Cuando lo hubo hecho, Darien pasó a lo largo de ella la mirada de sus ojos azules, y con un propósito definido dejó que su mano se deslizara por la sedosa textura de la piel de la cara interior de los muslos de ella.

Nuevamente un estremecimiento incontrolable pasó sobre Serena que lanzó un gemido suave y ronco.

¡Era una locura! Una locura completa, total. ¡Serena lo deseaba como no había deseado a ningún hombre en su vida! Y estaba decidida a poner fin a esta exquisita tortura. Ella tenía que tenerlo a él... ¡y tenía que ser ahora!

Con un brusco movimiento, Serena se sentó cuando Darien le apoyó una mano sobre el vientre plano. Con impaciencia, ella apartó esa mano.

Cuando él la miró sorprendido, ella le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en la piel suave y bronceada del hombro.

Darien se relajó... y esperó lo que ella haría a continuación.

Como los vaqueros eran la única prenda exterior que llevaba él, Serena tuvo pocas dificultades.

Ella también tenía experiencia acerca de cómo había que desvestir a un hombre... aunque Alan nunca había pensado en permitirle que se lo hiciera a él. El acto sexual era lo único que a él le interesaba, y lo que sucedía antes y después debía ser realizado lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero a Darien no pareció importante eso. Serena se puso de rodillas y con tentadora lentitud desabrochó y abrió el cierre de cremallera de la prenda de color azul desteñido.

Entonces, como si casi no pudiera seguir soportando la espera, Darien hizo el resto. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos y estuvo nuevamente junto a él, haciéndola acostarse en la cama y pasando una de sus piernas sobre las de ella.

—Tengo que poseerte, Serena —dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada por el deseo.

En vez de responderle con palabras, ella le dijo, con sus manos, sus labios y su suave aliento, que lo deseaba tanto como él parecía desearla. Le pasó los labios por el pecho y dejó una huella de besos ardientes sobre el abdomen de él. Sus manos trataban de aprender cada centímetro de él, acariciando los fuertes músculos de los hombros y nuevamente sus muslos duros y musculosos. Para ella él era hermoso y la estremecían los roncos gemidos de placer que le arrancaba, la forma en que él repetía su nombre en una voz cargada de creciente pasión. Por fin, las manos de él la sujetaron y la hicieron levantarse, para rodearla él una vez más con los brazos y envolverla en su calidez.

Cuando ella lo miró a la cara, sus ojos celestes brillaron anticipando el placer y con un hambre que no podía seguir sin ser satisfecha, Darien le hizo el amor en una forma maravillosamente excitante, llena de ternura y sensibilidad. En los brazos de él, Serena se sintió completamente realizada y feliz.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para besarla y Serena le respondió con ardor. Los labios de Darien parecieron quemarla, marcarla a fuego cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Había desaparecido todo el resentimiento que había sentido porque él la engañó para venir aquí, y porque le impidió que se marchara.

En ese momento, él era todo lo que ella quería en el mundo.

Cuando Darien la penetró hubo un momento de incomodidad. Ella no era virgen... pero hacía tanto tiempo... Pero cuando Darien empezó a moverse con un movimiento lento de vaivén que llevó a Serena al éxtasis, el pasado dejó lugar al presente y desapareció de su mente.

Aun en su estado de excitación Darien no dejó de tener consideración para con ella. Las señales que ella envió fueron respondidas con profunda sensibilidad hacia las necesidades de ella; él le dio tanto placer como el que ella le dio a él. Y cuando juntos alcanzaron el pináculo, Serena experimentó una abrumadora sensación de placer indescriptible... un goce sensual, y profundo que nunca había sentido antes y que la hizo estremecerse y gritar el nombre de él.

Mientras los corazones de ambos latían al unísono, con Darien tendido pesadamente sobre ella, él llevó sus labios al oído de ella.

—Eres maravillosa —susurró.

Todavía atrapada por las densas brumas de la pasión, Serena experimentó una creciente presión para confiarse a él, para admitir la innegable atracción que sentía hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó Darien, poniéndose de costado y atrayéndola hacia él. Su voz estaba llena de ternura y preocupación—, ¿Es algo...?

Pero mientras él hablaba, un súbito golpe en la puerta delantera de la cabaña hizo ladrar a Príncipe.

El cuerpo de Darien se puso tenso por la sorpresa, sus dedos se hundieron sin querer en la blanda carne de los hombros de Serena y una arruga vertical se formó en su entrecejo.

Los golpes sonaron otra vez, y los ladridos de Príncipe fueron más furiosos.

De golpe Serena volvió a la realidad y como resultado, un frío helado la hizo ponerse rígida. Santo Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Miró horrorizada a Darien.

Darien le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Sere? —preguntó, pero no pudo decir más pues se lo impidió el sonido de una voz femenina.

—¡Darien, ven! ¡No dispongo de toda la noche!

La mirada de Serena se ensombreció aún más.

—Será mejor que vayas —dijo roncamente. El ceño de Darien se acentuó.

—¡Darien! —repitió la voz femenina—. Sé que estás ahí, Darien.

Una áspera imprecación salió de los labios fuertemente apretados de Darien cuando se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Mientras se ponía sus vaqueros desteñidos, su mirada se posó sobre Serena. Si antes esos ojos estaban llenos de deseo y de cálidas promesas, ahora expresaban varias emociones, siendo la más notable la irritación, junto con desconcierto y remordimientos.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, y con otra maldición entre dientes, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta y su silueta musculosa y atlética se recortó contra el suave fulgor de la lámpara que llegaba desde la sala de estar al pasillo.

Serena permaneció tendida donde él la dejó, con sus ojos celestes encandilados y su mente repasando cada una de las acciones de los últimos quince minutos. ¡No podía creer que hubiera sucedido! ¡No podía creer que hubiera sido tan irresponsable! Gimió, volvió la cara a la pared, flexionó las rodillas y las abrazó con sus brazos desnudos.

Entonces el sonido de la voz femenina se oyó más cerca. ¡Darien la había dejado entrar!

El miedo galvanizó el cuerpo de Serena. ¡No podía permitir que la sorprendieran así! ¡Sobre la cama de Darien, completamente desnuda! Se puso su vestido casi tan rápidamente como Darien se había puesto sus vaqueros y con dedos temblorosos trató de ordenarse un poco el pelo.

Pero la mujer no se acercó más; permaneció en la sala de estar y Serena exhaló una bocanada de aire. No podía entender las palabras que se decían, pero en el aire flotó una risa suave y tintineante.

La risa sólo acentuó la desazón de Serena. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera semejante cosa? ¡Era una idiota! ¡Una tonta! Darien no la apreciaba ni estimaba, y ciertamente, ella no quería saber nada de él. ¿Entonces cómo las cosas habían podido salirse de control en esa forma? Especialmente del control de ella. Serena se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

No le gustaba pensar que era una mujer hambrienta de sexo, pero había actuado como si lo fuera. ¿Le había causado, de alguna manera esa impresión a Darien? ¿Había vibrado inconscientemente en una especie de código? No...eso era improbable. Nunca había dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con un hombre, desde la ruptura de su matrimonio. Y la introducción al sexo que le había hecho Alan no le había dejado motivos para echarlo de menos; en realidad, no era para tanto. Una ola de calor le calentó la piel de la cabeza a los pies. Por lo menos, ella había creído que no era para tanto, se corrigió.

Empero, era difícil creer lo ocurrido. Fue hasta el tocador sobre el cual había un pequeño espejo, y con una mano algo renuente lo tomó para acercarlo lo suficiente y estudiar su imagen reflejada en la plateada superficie.

Oscuras manchas de púrpura la miraron, portales de una mente que se rebelaba contra una debilidad desconocida, pero que al mismo tiempo se veía obligada a aceptarla a causa de la evidencia que ahora se presentaba. Tenía el pelo en desorden, las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos, la expresión confundida, los ojos misteriosos con un conocimiento vuelto a aprender y, en el proceso, sumándose a la imagen... en el fondo la cama deshecha.

Serena dejó el espejo donde estaba. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Darien Chiba! ¿Por qué tuvo él que nacer?

Otra risa femenina acompañada de una risita masculina arrancó a Serena de sus cavilaciones.

¡No podía permanecer aquí!

Con decisión en cada paso, Serena salió del dormitorio de Darien con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación. Pero cuando llegó el momento de cruzar el umbral que se abría hacia la sala de estar, algo que había que hacer al fin de alcanzar la seguridad de su propio cuarto, se detuvo. No podía pasar; la verían. Y sobre todas las cosas ella no quería eso cuando tenía el aspecto exactamente de lo que era: una mujer que acababa de participar de un acto de amor profundamente satisfactorio, por lo menos en el momento, o mejor dicho, de sexo, lisa y llanamente. A Serena se le contrajo el estómago cuando enfrentó la verdad, aunque su espíritu rechazó las palabras.

Trató de volverse invisible contra la pared, esperando, calculando. Le llevaría nada más que un segundo, como máximo, pasar rápidamente. Y si calculaba perfectamente el tiempo.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos, y conteniendo la respiración para que no la delatara, Serena se inclinó hacia adelante para espiar cuidadosamente más allá del marco de madera.

Darien estaba de pie delante del hogar apagado y frente a él había una mujer delgada cuyo largo cabello castaño le caía casi hasta la cintura en ondas suaves y flojas. La mujer tenía una mano apoyada familiarmente en el brazo de Darien. Ninguno hablaba en ese momento. En cambio, Darien miraba a la mujer con una expresión tierna y ella lo miraba a él. De modo que como ambos parecían tan abstraídos...

Serena dio un paso, preparada para cruzar rápidamente el espacio vacío. Sin embargo, no había pensado en Príncipe. El gran perro ya estaba alerta, observando a Darien y la mujer. El leve movimiento en el vano de la puerta atrajo su atención.

¡Oh, Dios, no! gimió silenciosamente Serena cuando vio la expresión vigilante del animal. ¡Por favor, no permitas que ladre!

Pero Príncipe tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Puesto que ahora estaba completamente despierto, y como también el resto de los habitantes parecían estarlo, y dado que ella había sido parte de esos habitantes casi dos días, para su cerebro ahora era la oportunidad de hacer buenas migas con esa extraña.

Serena observó horrorizada y fascinada cómo el perro empezaba a agitar su gruesa y pesada cola en expresión de amistad. En seguida, el animal se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde ella estaba. ¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa! quiso gritar Serena, pero permaneció muda. Quizá si desaparecía otra vez, el perro daría media vuelta. Con esa esperanza, volvió a ocultarse detrás del marco de la puerta.

Príncipe era obstinado. Una pequeña exhibición de timidez por parte de su objetivo no lo detuvo. Siguió caminando y se detuvo al llegar al lado de Serena. Entonces se irguió y apoyó sus patas delanteras en los hombros de Serena. Serena se bamboleó hacia atrás y adelante bajo el inesperado peso.

No es menester decir que esta conmoción atrajo la atención de las dos personas que estaban en la sala de estar. Se volvieron a tiempo de ver la cara de Serena que era vigorosamente limpiada por la lengua enorme de Príncipe. Desesperada, pues se sentía como si estuvieran limpiándola con una manguera de incendios, Serena lanzó un grito tratando de hacer que el perro se detuviera.

Príncipe dio varios lengüetazos más antes de quedar satisfecho. Entonces, con inesperada gracia, apoyó sus patas delanteras en el suelo y se quedó esperando la aprobación de Darien.

Los ojos renuentes de Serena siguieron la dirección de la mirada del perro, y encontró dos pares de ojos azules, unos dilatados por la sorpresa y los otros brillantes de regocijo.

Todo lo que Serena pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír débilmente y tratar de salir lo mejor posible de una situación horriblemente embarazosa


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

En el pasado, la rapidez de su lengua había salvado casi siempre a Serena de las situaciones difíciles. Ciertamente, le había servido de mucho con hombres que tomaron su firmeza como un freno a sus insinuaciones. Pero ahora, cuando realmente necesitó decir algo agudo e ingenioso a fin de salvar lo que de su orgullo todavía no estuviera en pedazos, no se le ocurrió nada. Su mente era como un vasto desierto de balbuceos inútiles.

—¿Interrumpí algo, Darien? —preguntó la mujer, mientras su sorpresa era remplazada por el humor con que inspeccionó la persona desaliñada de Serena.

—Tú siempre me interrumpes cuando yo menos lo necesito, Rei. Fuiste una molestia desde que naciste y tuve que cederte mi cama.

La mujer rió y Serena la miró fijamente. Sí, podía ver el parecido. Ambos tenían las mismas facciones de corte clásico aunque en la mujer eran más suaves, más delicadas. Ambos eran altos, la mujer le llegaba a Darien al mentón y no apenas al hombro, como Serena. Tenían el mismo color de pelo y de ojos, la misma sonrisa. Sólo que la mujer era ligeramente pecosa y su cabello mostraba reflejos más oscuros.

—Lo siento —dijo la mujer, sin sentirse molesta por la acusación del hermano.

—Mentirosa. Estás disfrutando cada minuto. Lo hacías hasta cuando yo entraba en tu habitación y sacudía tu cama tratando de hacerte caer al suelo. Tú reías muy divertida.

—Los hombres hacen muchas tonterías y empiezan a edad muy temprana.

Darien empezó a reír y acarició la mano que seguía apoyada en su antebrazo.

La mujer se lo permitió y después posó la mirada en Serena, quien durante todo ese diálogo había permanecido exactamente en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarnos?—le dijo la mujer a su hermano.

La sonrisa de Darien se acentuó y sus ojos se posaron en Serena, quien seguía inmóvil.

—Desde luego.

Darien se apartó de su hermana, se acercó a Serena, la tomó de la mano y la condujo al centro de la habitación.

Serena parecía incapaz de controlar sus propios pies. Quería dar media vuelta, regresar a su habitación, encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, huir al bosque... ¡a cualquier parte menos estar aquí!

—Serena, esta es Rei, mi hermana—dijo él sin necesidad—.Y, Rei, esta es Serena, mi... hum... ah... secretaria. Con esas palabras y sabiendo cómo se veía de desaliñada ante la prolija Rei, Serena hubiera querido meterse en el agujero más cercano. En cambio, dijo "hola" con voz ahogada que hubiera podido surgir de una lámpara por la respuesta que obtuvo.

Rei la miró muy divertida desde el desordenado pelo rubio hasta los pies descalzos —en su apuro Serena había olvidado sus zapatos— y de su garganta brotó una suave risita.

—Será mejor que te cuides, hermano mío, o esos ojillos y esas orejitas que no pueden esperar leer tus próximas palabras, por no hablar de los padres, podrían enterarse de lo libertino que eres.

—Lo que esas orejillas no sepan, no puede hacerles daño —respondió Darien, y sonriendo diabólicamente, apretó la mano de Serena.

Serena retiró violentamente la mano y le lanzó una mirada glacial. Nuevamente la energía fue desperdiciada. Darien la sorprendió aún más cuando continuó hablando:

—En realidad nos has sorprendido en un secreto, Rei, uno que todavía no queríamos decir a nadie...Pero puesto que se trata de ti...—puso un largo brazo sobre los hombros de Serena—te diré que vamos a casarnos.

Serena apenas podía creer a sus oídos. Volvió bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. La hermana de él hizo lo mismo.

—¿No vas a felicitarnos?—preguntó Darien con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando Rei permaneció callada, atónita, Serena abrió la boca para formular una acalorada protesta:

—¡Pero no estamos comprometidos! Nosotros no...

Darien la hizo callar tomándola del mentón y aplicándole un beso en la boca.

Cuando él la soltó, Serena empezó a protestar pero fue interrumpida por la ronca voz de Darien:

—Yo ya lo he propuesto...

—¡Pero yo no acepté! —replicó ella.

—Un pequeño detalle que no va a detenerme.

Su tono provocativo fue la perdición de Serena. Se libró de las manos de él y se volvió para enfrentarlo, con las manos apoyadas furiosamente en las caderas. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no clavarle las uñas en las bronceadas mejillas. Y pensar que hacía unos pocos minutos había estado en la cama de él, deseándolo... deseando que él la poseyera... permitiéndole que la poseyera.

Una oleada de encendida vergüenza inundó la piel de Serena, haciendo que Rei enarcara una ceja en expresión inquisitiva. Serena vio esa expresión por el rabillo del ojo pero la ignoró.

—Esta vez te detendré —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Darien se rascó pensativo la piel del mentón.

—No, no lo creo —dijo.

—¡Yo sí!

Otra voz intervino en la conversación.

—Yo no —dijo Rei—. Mi hermano tiene razón. La palabra "no" nunca se interpuso en su camino cuando él quiso algo. Tiene que ser uno de los hombres más empecinados, y también más pacientes que he tenido la desgracia de conocer... lo cual es una combinación terrible, especialmente para las mujeres que entran en su vida.

Serena permaneció inmóvil, contando con el silencio como su aliado mejor. Dos contra una no era una posición muy conveniente.

Al observar la actitud empecinada del mentón de Serena, Rei se dirigió a su hermano pasándole un mensaje sin palabras. Después cambió completamente su tema.

—¿Qué piensas, entonces? Y si la idea te gusta, ¿ayudarás?

—No lo sé.

Los ojos divertidos de Darien se posaron nuevamente en Serena. Ella alzó el mentón, aumentando la diversión de él.

—¡Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo! Mamá se pasa horas vagando por su casa como una especie de espectro viviente y pasa horas sentada en el viejo estudio de papá. Está decayendo, Darien. Si no la hacemos reaccionar pronto, bueno …

La expresión divertida desapareció instantáneamente de la cara de Darien, quien dirigió toda su atención a su hermana.

—No estoy seguro de sí una fiesta ayudaría.

—¡Claro que ayudaría! —insistió Rei—. Apartará su mente del hecho de que será su primer aniversario de casamiento sin papá.

—¿Pero una fiesta?

—Sería absolutamente lo mejor. Reunir a toda la familia, rodearla de cariño. Sé que nosotros jamás podremos remplazar a papá, pero no podemos dejarla que siga así. Han pasado seis meses.¡Por favor, Darien!

En la frente de Darien apareció una arruga de preocupación.

—Quizá tengas razón. En realidad, debe de haber decaído mucho desde la última vez que la vi.

—Y no va a mejorar a menos que hagamos algo.

—Nuevamente, es probable que tengas razón.

Rei lanzó una sonrisa radiante.

—Me alegro de tener una testigo. Mi hermano por fin ha admitido que dentro de mi cabeza tengo un cerebro, o dos.

—No te entusiasmes demasiado. Yo he dicho "quizá".

—Ah, pero eso es una concesión gigantesca.

Darien la miró con una expresión de superioridad que hizo que Rei sonriera feliz. Pero en seguida, su expresión se volvió pensativa.

—Tenemos que trabajar de prisa... el aniversario es el domingo que viene.

—No digas "tenemos".

—¡Pero Darien, yo no puedo hacer todo sola!

—¿Desde cuándo? —replicó él con firmeza, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delató.

—¡Oh, Darien!

—A mí no me digas "Oh, Darien". Sé que eres una dínamo... y que adoras organizar fiestas. Yo sólo te estorbaría, por no mencionar que tengo bastante trabajo que hacer aquí. Serena y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Al oír eso, Serena, que se creía olvidada, se puso rígida.

—Yo pensé que quizá Serena... —empezó Rei.

—No. Serena se queda acá. Ella es de veras mi secretaria, tú lo sabes.

Rei suspiró.

—Oh, está bien. Supongo que puedo hacerlo todo yo sola.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Michiru? Probablemente le gustará darte una mano.

—¡Darme órdenes, quieres decir! No, lo haré yo sola.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —le susurró Darien a Serena.

Rei le lanzó una mirada significativa.

—Me pregunto cómo se podría cambiar a un pariente... si hubiese alguien que se encargue de eso.

—Sabes que jamás lo harías. Yo soy demasiado adorable.

—Y muy humilde.

—Eso también.

Rei se echó a reír.

—Renuncio. Tengo que darme prisa. Nicholas tiene que llegar al aeropuerto a media noche y debo ir a buscarlo.

—De modo que pensaste venir por un momento y...

—Si tuvieses instalado un teléfono en esta tierra de nadie yo no habría tenido necesidad de venir hasta aquí.

—Como siempre llena de quejas, ¿verdad?

—La única queja que formularé será si no apareces el lunes.

—No te preocupes, allí estaré. —Miró a Serena y se corrigió.— Allí estaremos.

Serena no pudo seguir callándose.

— ¡Oh, no, nosotros no!

—Oh, sí, nosotros sí.

Serena miró furiosa a Darien. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

—Rei, ¿quieres llevarme contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora mismo!

Pero Rei se echó a reír, creyendo que Serena estaba bromeando

—Si una cosa he aprendido a lo largo de los años es no interferir en los asuntos ajenos... especialmente en los de mi hermano. Lo siento, Serena. Tendrán que arreglarlo ustedes dos solos. —Pero... Darien tomó a su hermana del brazo y empezó a conducirla fuera de la cabaña.

—¿Dijiste a medianoche? Casi es la hora, y tienes mucho camino que hacer.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿de veras? Pero le llevará un poco de tiempo recoger su equipaje.

—No mucho tiempo. No debes hacerlo esperar.

—No, claro que no. —Miró rápidamente hacia atrás.— Adiós Serena, te veré más tarde.

Serena corrió tras ellos.

—Rei, por favor. Tienes que ayudarme. ¡Tu hermano está loco! ¡Me retiene aquí contra mi voluntad!

Darien siguió llevando a su hermana por el sendero y Serena corría tras ellos.

Rei rió.

—No me estás diciéndome nada que yo no haya sabido desde hace tiempo. Darien siempre ha sido, digamos, un poco terco cuando quiere algo.

—¡Pero yo no lo quiero a él!

Rei ya estaba dentro de su automóvil y Darien cerró la portezuela con determinación.

—El no es malo, en realidad —la aconsejó la mujer—. Dale una oportunidad y podrías llegar a estimarlo. Hasta yo he llegado a quererlo... la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Adiós, Rei. No queremos seguir deteniéndote.

Con esa clara indirecta, Rei puso el automóvil en marcha. Serena se lanzó hacia adelante pero Darien la retuvo contra él cruzando los brazos sobre los pechos de ella. Serena trató de zafarse pero la fuerza de él se lo impidió.

Los ojos color azules de Rei, tan semejantes a los de su hermano, miraron apreciativamente a la pareja. Después, ella dijo:

—Darien, esta vez puedes tener más trabajo del que eres capaz de manejar.

Darien rió con suavidad.

—No —dijo—, no lo creo.

Rei lo miró con la duda pintada en su cara y sugirió:

—¿Por qué no vienes a Houston el lunes temprano? No te hemos visto mucho en este último viaje.

—Podría ser —respondió Darien.

—Muy bien, hasta entonces.

Darien siguió sujetando a Serena apretándola contra todo su cuerpo.

Con esperanzas decrecientes, Serena vio cómo su oportunidad de escapar desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Durante varios segundos Darien también permaneció inmóvil mirando cómo se alejaba su hermana, y después, como si la proximidad del cuerpo de Serena avivara recientes recuerdos, inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarla en el costado del cuello.

Serena trató de apartarse. No quería que él la tocara; ciertamente no quería que él la besara. Y no quería experimentar la sensación que comenzaba a invadirla.

Darien prestó poca atención a sus tensas protestas. Sus labios le rozaron suavemente la piel, dejando una huella debajo del pelo, en el hombro, hacia la oreja. Con gentil intimidad le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, rozándola pon su aliento caliente y suave.

Nuevamente Serena trató de apartarse pero esta vez no fue para librarse de las caricias de Darien. ¡Estaba huyendo aterrorizada de sí misma! Su Cuerpo revivía en armonía con cada molécula del cuerpo de él. Sentía la calidez de él, la dureza de los músculos de ese pecho, de esos muslos...Cuando él aflojó un poco los brazos, Serena pensó que por fin había obtenido una concesión; pero en seguida comprobó que estaba equivocada.

En vez de dejarla en libertad como ella había esperado, Darien la levantó del suelo una vez más, cargándola en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió ella, medio furiosa, medio dominada por el pánico.

El se limitó a sonreír. Darien logró llevarla hasta cerca del porche. Fue entonces que la decisión de Serena que no se produjera una repetición de la anterior intimidad que habían compartido finalmente logró imponerse. Serena se retorció y sacudió hasta que a él le fue imposible seguir conteniéndola, y cuando por fin ella apoyó los pies en el suelo, echó a correr sin importarle adonde se dirigía. Serena corría a toda velocidad hacia la arboleda cuando Darien la alcanzó unos doce pasos más allá.

—¡Serena, espera!—dijo él con voz ronca un instante antes de que sus dedos aferraran la tela del vestido.

Inmediatamente ella se detuvo y fue envuelta por los brazos de él.

—No te haré daño, Serena... jamás te haría daño...

Serena no podía moverse. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y respiraba laboriosamente. ¿Es que nunca sería libre?

Gentilmente, con el índice y el pulgar, él le levantó el mentón y lentamente inclinó la cabeza hasta poder besarla en los labios. Por un momento Serena permaneció inmóvil, con las emociones convertidas en un torbellino de confusas sensaciones. ¡Después, gradualmente, la calidez y firmeza de la boca hambrienta de él desplazó todos los pensamientos de la mente de ella!

Cuando sus labios se apartaron de la boca de ella, Darien los deslizó por la curva de la mejilla y con la punta de la lengua enjugó la humedad de las lágrimas saladas.

Serena se estremeció incontroladamente ante el gesto sensual, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de él y sus dedos masajearon los fuertes músculos de la espalda desnuda, sintiendo que se movían cuando la atraían hacia él. ¡La piel de Darien era como rico satén dorado! ¡Y sin embargo estaba viva! ¡Muy viva!

Serena lanzó un suave gemido cuando él empezó a desprenderle los primeros botones del vestido a fin de que una de sus manos pudiera tomarle más íntimamente un pecho, con la palma cálida y tierna al capturar la pequeña eminencia. Cuando él oyó el leve sonido de placer que escapó de los labios de ella, volvió a besarla urgentemente en la boca mientras con el cuerpo bebía vorazmente todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar.

Por unos segundos indescriptibles Serena estuvo perdida en un país maravilloso de sensaciones, deseando ser encontrada solamente por Darien, quien tenía la capacidad de arrebatarla, de alejarla de sus temores. El parecía capaz de manipular a voluntad las emociones de ella hasta llevarlas a un crescendo de imperioso deseo.

Entonces, súbitamente, supo que tenía que parar, ¡que no podía permitir que esto continuara! Todo lo necesario era dar un pequeño paso y perdería su capacidad de controlarse. ¡Y ahora casi había dado ese paso!

Le agradaba el sabor de él, sentirlo, tocarlo, saber que a él le gustaba que ella le pasara las manos por el pelo, por los hombros, por los músculos duros de los brazos. ¡Pero tenía que parar! ¡No podía permitir que él se le acercara otra vez!¡Tenía que detenerse!¡Ni siquiera lo amaba!

Cuando Serena hizo el tremendo esfuerzo de apartarse, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Para salvarse, ella hizo un intento desesperado, acudió a la única salvación que se le ocurrió: un despliegue de furia.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! —siseó con palabras entrecortadas por la intensidad de su turbación.

Una brisa fresca se había levantado y movía las cimas de los altos pinos curvándolos graciosamente como un aéreo ballet; las ranas arborícolas aumentaron sus gritos pidiendo lluvia... Hasta ese momento Serena no se había percatado de ello, pero ahora le pareció que era una parte importante del momento, un reflejo de la turbulencia de su alma.

Darien suspiró con resignación y dejó salir lentamente el aire. Sus facciones, en la penumbra, se volvieron sombrías.

—¿Por qué no? A ti te gusta.

Serena sacudió la cabeza pero no fue totalmente una negativa. Sabía que lo que decía él era verdad... ¡pero no podía permitirse la libertad de admitirlo! ¡No a él! ¡La capacidad que él tenía de conmoverla la asustaba intensamente!

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención alguna a las gruesas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a descolgarse de las nubes y caían esporádicamente a su alrededor.

—Admítelo, Serena. A ti te gusta tanto como a mí.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces más?

—¡No! —Serena buscó algo más para decirle.— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a tu hermana que vamos a casarnos? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Fue fácil. Es verdad.

—¡No, no lo es!

—¿Preferirías que la hubiera dejado marcharse pensando que sólo estábamos durmiendo juntos? Porque, te lo puedo asegurar, fue eso exactamente lo que ella pensó. Rei no es ninguna tonta y supo que nos había interrumpido.

En su cólera, Serena empezó a tartamudear. Finalmente logró formular tina protesta:

—¡Tú no juegas limpio! —dijo, sintiéndose desesperadamente impotente.

—¿No has oído ese lugar común que afirma que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale?

El humor volvía rápidamente a la voz de él.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó ella.

—Amor, por supuesto—replicó él en tono falsamente remilgado. Serena hubiera querido golpearlo. ¡Francamente, Darien era el hombre más desagradable que podía imaginarse! Si lo comparaba con su ex marido, en algunos sentidos Alan era mejor. ¡Y eso era decir mucho!

—¡Vete al infierno, Darien Chiba! —dijo, harta de él.

—¿Tú vendrás conmigo?—bromeó él, sin tomarla en serio para nada.

—Sólo si pudiera usar una horquilla... ¡para pincharte a ti!

—No estoy seguro de que el diablo tenga una, realmente.

—Entonces yo llevaré la mía —replicó Serena.

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada y trató de tomarla en sus brazos. Serena dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Lo dije en serio... no vuelvas a tocarme.

—¿Es porque cuando yo te toco tú no quieres que me detenga? —preguntó él, y agregó, en tono más suave:— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué?

Esa pregunta llegó muy cerca de la verdad para el gusto de Serena, y la perturbó. Y a ella no le gustaba ser perturbada. No deseaba hallarse en ese estado en un momento que necesitaba contar con toda su confianza en sí misma que pudiera reunir para protegerse.

—Nunca me hago preguntas —repuso con altanería.

—No te gusta lo que descubres, ¿eh?

—No.

—Yo no pensé eso.

Serena maldijo interiormente porque se había abierto ante—él.

—¡No! —replicó, e hizo ademán de retirarse—. Tengo por costumbre no responder jamás a nadie.

Darien la dejó que diera varios pasos antes de decidirse a seguirla.

—Debes de tener una existencia muy solitaria.

Serena no respondió sino que siguió caminando hacia la cabaña, y entró por la puerta delantera que había quedado completamente abierta. Príncipe yacía sobre la alfombrilla frente al hogar y la miró soñoliento. Ella le dirigió una sola mirada al pasar, reflexionando irritada en el hecho de que por lo menos había uno que podía descansar tranquilo en ese lugar, y supo que en lo que a ella le concernía, muy poco podría dormir si volvía a encerrarse en su habitación.

Darien la siguió al pasillo y se detuvo cuando ella se volvió para entrar en su habitación y no en la de él.

—¿Eres una persona solitaria, Serena?

Serena apretó los labios. Que la condenaran si iba a responder. No importaba lo que ella dijera, él lo retorcería para ajustado a sus propósitos.

Con majestuosa determinación, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Pero su conducta decidida nada pudo hacer para detener el eco de las palabras de él. Solitaria. ¿Era ella solitaria? ¿Había sido una solitaria durante mucho tiempo? Se arrojó sobre la cama. Nunca había pensado en sí misma como en una persona particularmente necesitada. Durante la mayor parte de su vida se las había arreglado sola.

Su padre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y su madre debió trabajar muchas horas a fin de ganar el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir. Por necesidad, ella había pasado muchas horas entregada a juegos solitarios, como se acostumbran a jugar los niños solamente cuando no tienen otros niños cerca. En la escuela se había hecho de muchas amigas, pero sólo unas pocas eran íntimas de verdad.

Con Alan creyó haber encontrado por fin su alma gemela... pero todo resultó un fiasco. No porque Alan hubiese sido malo... solamente porque era débil. Débil y egoísta, y se había burlado de sus votos matrimoniales de amarla y cuidarla. Alan no conocía el significado de esas palabras. Al mundo exterior le había presentado una cara, y otra completamente diferente a ella... después que se casaron. Y ella pudo soportar los malos tratos de él solamente un año.

¿Pero eso la convertía en una persona solitaria?

Si tuviera que elegir otra vez entre permanecer junto a su marido o divorciarse de él como había hecho, habría elegido divorciarse. Porque nunca aceptaría ser el blanco de los desahogos de un hombre inseguro que bebía hasta perder las inhibiciones.

Empero, había veces que sentía esa antigua nostalgia, cuando lloraba por algo a lo que no podía poner nombre. ¿Eso era ser una solitaria?

La lluvia que sólo había estado pensando en caer, lanzando gotas de ensayo para reconocer el área, de pronto se decidió y Serena, tendida en su cama, escuchó las gotas que golpeaban en el techo y las hojas de los árboles, y sobre la arena apisonada sobre la cual se elevaba el bosque.

Tal como había pensado, durmió poco esa noche. Visiones repetidas de las actividades de horas antes seguían torturándole la mente, y ella se daba vueltas incansablemente en un vano intento de lograr el descanso.

La vergüenza era su emoción primaria; no era una mujer que caía en la cama de un hombre al guiñar un ojo. Nunca lo había sido. Alan fue su primera experiencia sexual y eso había sido después que estuvieron casados legalmente. Y después de la separación, ella había hecho todo lo posible para correr en dirección opuesta de todo hombre cuyo objetivo fuera llevarla cerca de una cama.

Entonces, ¿cómo había logrado Darien superar esa decisión? ¿Y cómo lo había hecho de tal manera que ella fuera una participante activa?

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Serena y ella se sintió contenta de estar sola. Había disfrutado cuando él la tocaba, cuando él la tomó. Hasta había gozado intensamente. Ahora, nada más pensar en ello tenía el poder de excitarla. El parecía ejercer sobre ella una especie de dominio que embotaba todas las inhibiciones que ella pudiera oponer para crear entre los dos una suerte de barrera.

¡Y él se atrevía a hablar de casamiento! ¿Lo decía en serio? Se lo había dicho a la hermana... pero posiblemente ella era tan incompetente como él en el terreno mental. La locura se daba entre miembros de una misma familia.

Serena se movió en su cama y acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza. ¡Como si ella quisiera casarse con él! La idea era ridícula. Ella era independiente; no necesitaba a nadie. Su vida se desarrollaba a la perfección tal como estaba. Ya había recibido su dosis de matrimonio y a veces le parecía que todavía no se había curado por completo. Su único pensamiento triste, al respecto, era que jamás experimentaría la maternidad.

De pronto, Serena se sentó en la cama. ¡Oh, Dios! Un hijo. Darien no había tomado precauciones y ella tampoco. Rápidamente hizo ciertos cálculos mentales y lanzó un leve suspiro de alivio. Las probabilidades de que no hubiera quedado embarazada estaban a su favor.

Pero eso no desmentía el hecho de que sería así siempre. Podía apostar a que no sería. Tenía que asegurarse de que la actuación de ayer no volviera a repetirse. El lastimoso ejemplo de su incapacidad de resistir había quedado adecuadamente demostrado anoche. De modo que volvió a su plan original. ¡Tenía que marcharse! Y marcharse en seguida. Sólo entonces se sentiría segura... tanto de ella misma como de él, y podría volver a ocuparse de la tarea de tratar de reconstruir su vida.

El aguacero de la noche anterior había dejado pocas pruebas de su existencia en el mundo exterior, salvo una húmeda frescura que flotaba en el aire del bosque.

Serena saludó el nuevo día con determinación. Poco antes de levantarse había decidido que destrozaría completamente la cabaña si era necesario para encontrar sus llaves. Debían de estar en alguna parte. ¡Seguramente él no se las había comido! Y ahora ella tenía una oportunidad perfecta para buscarlas. Al salir de su habitación advirtió que Darien no estaba en ninguna parte. Se había ido, lo mismo que Príncipe, y ella dedujo que debían los dos estar gozando de una caminata matutina.

Después de un buen rato de buscar, las llaves seguían sin aparecer. ¡Ella había mirado en todas partes! Empezó a desear haber aprovechado antes la ausencia de Darien. Ahora hubiera estado a una distancia considerable de la cabaña si hubiese partido a pie. Lo único que la detuvo fue que sabía que con su Datsun podría alejarse más pronto y más eficientemente. Entonces se vería completamente libre de él y no tendría que preguntarse el camino a usar para recuperar la posesión de su automóvil. Otra razón era que si ella lo dejaba aquí, él podría tomarlo como una coqueta maniobra de ella para que se volvieran a ver. ¡Y Dios sabía que eso era lo que menos deseaba Serena!

Serena se irguió e interrumpió su inspección del tarro de la harina. Había revisado todo dos veces y había buscado en todos los escondites concebibles. Sólo le faltaba buscar en un área. La había dejado para el final, aunque lógicamente hubiera debido empezar por allí: el cuarto de Darien.

No había querido volver a entrar en esa habitación por los recuerdos que pudiera traerle. No quería recordar más. Quería borrar de su memoria lo sucedido ayer. No quería ver la cama dónde...

Un leve temblor recorrió la columna vertebral de Serena pero ella lo reprimió instantáneamente. Se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa si era necesario. Era una mujer fuerte.

Con notable calma, pese a que las emociones le crispaban el estómago, Serena avanzó silenciosamente hacia el pasillo y la habitación de él. Tendió una mano para empujar la puerta parcialmente abierta. Entró, muy nerviosa. Sus ojos fueron automáticamente hacia la cama, como si la misma fuera un imán. Apartó rápidamente la vista.

Conteniendo su trémula respiración, se obligó a ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y proceder a la búsqueda que tenía entre manos. Si estaba actuando como una ladrona, era solamente porque él la obligaba. Y no estaba buscando nada que no fuera de su propiedad, tenía derecho a buscar todo lo que quisiera, donde quisiera.

Se acercó al tocador y abrió un cajón. Con veloz eficiencia buscó entre los calcetines enrollados y la ropa interior prolijamente doblada. Después, como no encontró nada, cerró el cajón y abrió otro. Estaba de rodillas, registrando el tercer cajón, cuando de pronto se percató de que ya no estaba sola. Había una presencia en el vano de la puerta y ella supo, con una espantosa premonición, que se trataba de Darien. Con renuencia, alzó la mirada. El estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como si llevara allí un tiempo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la observaba con atención.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —preguntó en tono seco, irónico.

Serena decidió hacerle frente. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder?

—Sabes perfectamente bien lo que se me ha perdido. ¿Dónde están, Darien? La paciencia se me está acabando y este juego ya me cansó.

Darien se enderezó y dejó caer los brazos, apoyando una mano en una de sus esbeltas caderas.

—¿Qué juego? Yo no estoy jugando a ningún juego.

Serena apretó los labios y disgustada volvió la espalda a lo que estaba haciendo. Continuó revolviendo el contenido del cajón hasta que oyó un sonido tintineante que venía exactamente de donde estaba Darien.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó él inocentemente, pero con un asomo de burla en la voz.

Por un momento Serena pareció incapaz de moverse, pero en seguida, rápidamente, se puso de pie. En forma automática avanzó un paso, con la mano extendida. Pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando el tintineo cesó y Darien se metió las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

—Me temo que si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarlas.

Serena lo miró sin expresión durante varios segundos. Empezó a avanzar una vez más pero en seguida, como antes, se detuvo. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Por más que quisiera apoderarse de sus llaves, no podía buscarlas dentro de los ceñidos vaqueros de él! El acto sería demasiado íntimo. Demasiado... turbador. No le costó mucho recordar la sensación de ese cuerpo delgado y musculoso, o la forma en que esa piel con textura de dorado satén se movía contra la de ella.

Serena tragó con dificultad. Sentíase como un animal acorralado.

Cuando ella se quedó inmóvil, Darien empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación.

Serena no retrocedió. Parecía hallarse misteriosamente fascinada, inmovilizada en su lugar. Sus pies hubieran podido estar cargados con enormes pesos de plomo pues ella no lograba hacerlos funcionar.

Darien se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo directamente frente a ella. Una mano de dedos largos la tomó suavemente del mentón y obligó a Serena a mirarlo.

—No soy yo el que está jugando, Serena —dijo suavemente, mirándola a los ojos celestes—. Eres tú. —Con el pulgar le trazó sensuales círculos en el mentón.— Si admites lo que ambos sabemos que es verdad, nos sentiremos mucho mejor. Yo te quiero, Serena. Y tú me quieres. Lo sé. Lo he sabido desde el principio. Si dejaras de ser tan empecinada nos entenderíamos perfectamente. Nos necesitamos uno al otro.

Resistirse al torrente arrollador de sus sentimientos fue difícil, pero Serena de alguna manera logró retener de su sensatez lo suficiente para pronunciar un " ¡No!" desafiante.

Darien lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Parece que hay una sola forma de ponernos de acuerdo... —Lentamente inclinó la cabeza para besarla en la boca.

El beso fue un suave, leve movimiento de labios sobre labios. Torturante, prometedor de más... La sangre de Serena empezó a correr locamente dentro de sus venas. Otra vez se hallaba en peligro de perder el control de sí misma. Le agradaba el sabor de él, la sensación de tocarlo; él despertaba algo profundamente oculto dentro de ella. Si no se apartaba en seguida, sucumbiría otra vez. ¿Y dónde la llevaría eso? ¿Resolvería alguno de sus problemas, o los complicaría todavía más? Serena sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Apartó su boca de la de él y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que accidentalmente tropezó con el cajón abierto. La madera le raspó la pierna, pero ella no se encontraba en un estado mental para notarlo, tal como había dejado de notar el dolor de sus rodillas ante la aparición de una preocupación mayor. Tenía que concentrarse completamente a fin de salir ilesa de esta situación.

—Negarlo sólo nos está haciendo daño a los dos —dijo Darien, que no hizo intento alguno de seguirla pero que no dejó de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Lo único que a mí me hace daño eres tú! —gritó ella, soltando la frase sin pensarlo.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó inmediatamente él.

Por un momento Serena no supo qué decir, pero después respondió con voz cortante:

—Si crees que porque una vez fui a la cama contigo voy a hacerlo otra vez...

—Creo que lo harás.

Los ojos de Serena relampaguearon.

—Pues te equivocas.

—Podría probarte fácilmente que no es así. Serena lo observó con recelo.

Esperó que él hiciera un movimiento hacia ella pero él siguió donde estaba.

—¡Yo no soy esa clase de mujer! —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse.

—Eso ya lo sé. —La respuesta de él la golpeó.

—¿Sabes eso? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero... ¿ y ayer?

—No veo nada de malo en que una pareja comprometida haga el amor. Serena lanzó un suspiro de exasperación. ¡El insistía con eso!

—Nosotros no estamos comprometidos —dijo con terquedad—. Y nosotros no hicimos el amor. ¡Eso fue puro sexo!

—Amor, Serena —la corrigió él—. Hicimos el amor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó ella—. ¡El amor... el amor es amarse!

—Y yo te amo.

—¡Pero tú no me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—Sé lo suficiente.

Serena empezó a sacudir la cabeza. Posiblemente había una sola manera de terminar esto.

—Si sabes o no, no hace ninguna diferencia... porque yo no te amo.

El pareció sentirse verdaderamente herido por las palabras de ella.

—El que habla es solamente tu intelecto. Yo he estado en contacto con tu alma. Quizá un día tú también lo estarás.

¿Cómo se podía responder a eso?

Serena empezó a ruborizarse.

—Yo no...

Darien la interrumpió, como si de pronto se sintiera cansado de luchar.

—Yo soy un hombre paciente, Serena. Pero mi paciencia no es interminable. Puede acabarse.

Serena continuó mirándolo, notando la desusada expresión cansada de los ojos de él. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. El parecía sentirse exactamente como se sentía ella. ¿Había dormido la noche anterior tan poco como ella?

Cuando ella siguió callada, Darien la tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Le apoyó una mano en la espalda y ella sintió los dedos cálidos a través de la tela de la blusa. La hizo trasponer la puerta y la guió hacia la cocina.

Por fin, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te gustaría comer para el desayuno? ¿Te parece bien panqueques?

Como en un sueño, Serena se sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza.

No sabía que sacar en limpio de lo que acababa de suceder. Algo había cambiado, pero ella no estaba segura de lo que era... y no sabía si quería realmente examinar la situación con la atención suficiente para averiguarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

A cualquier observador desinteresado que hubiera presenciado los acontecimientos desarrollados en la cabaña en los días siguientes se lo habría podido disculpar si se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado. Y Serena, mirando hacia atrás, no podía decir que ella lo culparía. Serena misma no entendía del todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Fiel a su palabra, Darien había preparado el desayuno para los dos. Habían comido en tenso silencio y después él lavó la vajilla mientras Serena, inquieta, fue a su habitación.

Ella permaneció allí hasta cerca del mediodía, con la mente convertida en una maraña de ideas deshilvanadas cuando trataba de razonar qué haría a continuación. Nunca le venía una idea clara.

Después, de puro aburrida, salió de su habitación y encontró a Darien sentado en el sofá de la sala con una máquina de escribir eléctrica portátil sobre la mesilla frente a él y una alta pila de papeles a su lado. Estaba escribiendo a máquina con un solo dedo y con exasperante lentitud.

Sólo una mecanógrafa profesional sabe lo irritante que puede llegar a ser semejante actividad. Y Serena no era ninguna excepción.

Después de observarlo durante largos minutos, no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—Si sigues a ese paso, podrías terminar de pasar eso a máquina para el verano que viene —comentó secamente, disfrutando de la oportunidad de hacerle una observación indiscutible.

Darien la miró con una expresión de perplejidad en los ojos.

—Te dije que yo no sé escribir a máquina.

Volvió a concentrarse en su penosa tarea.

Por fin Serena fue a pararse junto a él. El producto era un espectáculo lamentable.

—¿Eso será enviado por correo? —preguntó, apabullada.

—Mi editor lo necesita tan pronto como yo pueda enviárselo. —Darien no interrumpió su búsqueda de una "o".

—Espero que él tenga buena vista.

Darien encontró la letra y apretó, pero además de la "o" apretó la "P" y produjo un trabarse de teclas que hubo que destrabar, y el resultado final fue una hermosa impresión de un poco de cada letra, más una mancha. Darien lanzó un gruñido de fastidio y buscó lo que parecía su tecla favorita: tachó con varias "x" toda la palabra. La corrección armonizaba perfectamente con el resto de la decoración de la página.

Posiblemente él había planeado que todo eso pasara, posiblemente no, pero pronto Serena estuvo sentada a la mesa con sus dedos volando sobre el teclado de la máquina de escribir, y el producto del trabajo de Darien era una bola de papel a un costado.

A la media hora ya estaba instalada en un escritorio y una silla más confortable, y los tres días siguientes los pasó firmemente instalada en ese lugar.

No sabía exactamente cuando su urgente deseo de marcharse había sido remplazado como su primera prioridad, pero pronto se encontró inmersa en la historia de dos muchachitos gemelos que estaban involucrados en una intriga que rodeaba la construcción de una planta nuclear en el sur de California, según era relatada por firmes rasgos de lápiz oscuro.

Lo que volvía la situación aún más confusa, aunque al mismo tiempo más tolerable, era que Darien parecía haber declarado una tregua unilateral. Ya no la torturaba con ideas matrimoniales o con su resistencia a esa posibilidad. En cambio se convirtió en un empleador perfecto. Considerado, fácil de complacer y evidentemente agradecido por cada sección de manuscrito que ella le presentaba para que lo aprobara.

Serena estaba ahora ante la máquina de escribir, con el sexto capítulo recién terminado, y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

Su mirada se posó en Darien, quien estaba tendido en el sofá. Había papeles desparramados a su alrededor, tenía un anotador apoyado en la rodilla levantada y él estaba tendido con la cabeza apoyada en varios almohadones. Una arruga le surcaba la frente y golpeaba pensativo con un dedo la goma de borrar del extremo del lápiz.

Serena dejó que su mirada descansara en él. Sabía que eso era inofensivo, porque cuando él se encontraba concentrado en lo que escribía, era indiferente a todo lo demás.

Posó la mirada en la musculosa silueta de él, apreciando inconscientemente la forma en que su tricota de algodón y sus pantalones oscuros ceñidos marcaban las formas del cuerpo. Su pelo castaño estaba un poco ondulado, dando evidencia de una tendencia natural a rizarse; su labio inferior estaba curvado ligeramente hacia un costado.

Serena se obligó a desviar la mirada. Esto tenía que terminar.

Estaba empezando a suceder con frecuencia mucho mayor a medida que pasaban las horas. Era como si con su retraimiento y abstracción él estuviese tendiéndole una trampa y ella se acercaba directamente a las manos de él.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Y sin embargo, sus ojos volvían a mirarlo y una cálida sensación se elevaba del fuego dormido profundamente en su inconsciente, una calidez que ella parecía incapaz de enfriar.

Mientras Serena lo observaba, Darien cesó de jugar con su lápiz y anotó rápidamente sus pensamientos en el anotador. Cuando terminó, se incorporó y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

Ese movimiento le hizo volver la cabeza y entonces sorprendió la mirada de Serena que lo observaba.

Por el espacio de varios tensos segundos Serena no pudo apartar la vista. Recuperó su autodominio sólo cuando una leve sonrisa empezó a insinuarse en la línea esculpida de los labios de Darien.

Entonces apartó bruscamente los ojos y fingió concentrarse en la máquina de escribir, poniendo otra hoja en el rodillo y mirando atentamente lo escrito como si quisiera descifrar las palabras que comenzaban el capítulo siguiente.

Pero todo el tiempo era consciente de que Darien estaba poniéndose de pie y venía hacia ella. Cuando él se detuvo para mirar sobre el hombro de ella, el corazón le latía como una ruidosa señal de alarma.

—Has llegado lejos —comentó suavemente él, con su voz ronca cargada de doble sentido.

Serena se negó a levantar la vista, temerosa de que sus ojos celestes la delataran y reflejaran la confusión que sentía en su interior. Detestaba esa sensación, esa grieta de vulnerabilidad en su valva de discreción normalmente impenetrable. Ella no permitiría que la grieta continuara ensanchándose.

Deliberadamente, tomó el sentido de lo obvio:

—Sí, he hecho mucho, ¿verdad? —Sus dedos siguieron volando sobre el teclado, impidiendo cualquier intento de seguir con la conversación.

—¿No crees que has hecho lo suficiente por hoy?—preguntó Darien.

—Tú eres el jefe. ¿Lo crees? —Serena pudo sentir en la nuca el toque de los ojos de él.

—Por lo menos, finalmente has admitido eso...

Los dedos de Serena temblaron sobre el teclado causando esa circunstancia el mismo inconveniente que había conseguido Darien escribiendo en la misma máquina. Estaba en el proceso de destrabar las teclas cuando la larga mano de Darien se adelantó y arrancó de la máquina la hoja de papel.

—Pues digo que has hecho lo suficiente. En realidad, sólo te detuviste para irte a la cama por la noche.

—Puesto que estás decidido a no dejarme marchar y como tendré que trabajar para ti, he decidido terminar lo más rápidamente posible.

No era realmente la verdad.

Esta era la primera vez que la idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza, ¡pero Serena no iba a confesárselo!

—Hum.—Darien no se comprometió con su respuesta, pero sí con su acción. La hizo levantarse de la silla tomándola firmemente de los hombros y dijo:

—Lo que tú necesitas es salir a caminar, tomar sol y aire fresco.

—¿Qué sucede? se defendió rápidamente Serena—. ¿Estoy adquiriendo palidez de presidiada?

Darien fingió estudiarla.

—Estás un poquito pálida, en realidad.

Serena no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Y tú no te ves exactamente como el Príncipe Encantador—dijo.

¡Por esas palabras hubiera podido crecerle la nariz!

El se veía tan guapo como para pasar por un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. ¡Si por lo menos actuara como uno de esos personajes!

—Hablando de príncipes, ¿te importaría si el perro nos acompaña?

Serena vaciló. No recordaba haber aceptado la invitación, pero no sintió ganas de discutir.

Estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda, sentía la cabeza un poco confundida como si se aproximara una jaqueca.

—No, no me molestaría —respondió.

Darien soltó un silbido agudo y Príncipe, que estaba tendido en un lugar donde el sol entraba por una ventana delantera de la cabaña estuvo instantáneamente listo para salir.

Si un perro de semejante tamaño podía brincar y danzar de alegría, Príncipe así lo hizo. En realidad no era nada más que un cachorrito, como había dicho Darien. Bastante crecido, era cierto, pero cachorro al fin.

El bosque a la media tarde parecía acogedor y tranquilo. El calor del sol de verano se hacía sentir pero era más tolerable por la proximidad del crepúsculo, y la total ausencia de ruidos humanos a Serena le pareció casi ruidosa. Dentro de la cabaña era fácil olvidar que se encontraban en una región tan aislada pues el suave zumbido del aire acondicionado era igual en todas partes. Pero afuera no podían dejar de notar el aislamiento en que se hallaban.

Darien y Serena caminaban uno al lado del otro mientras Príncipe corría alegremente entre los dos.

Sin guiar perceptiblemente a Serena, Daarien hizo que los pasos de ambos se dirigieran hacia el lago.

Serena arrugó la nariz al percibir el aroma tibio y picante de las agujas de pino y hojas de roble caídas, y posó los ojos en la superficie del pequeño lago. A regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que era un bello paisaje.

Pronto se sintió relajada, la pesadez de su cabeza empezó a desaparecer y la tensión de los músculos de su cuello y espaldas aflojó.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz al hombre silencioso que tenía a su lado. Los ojos de Darien estaban fijos en el sendero que tenían delante y su expresión indicaba que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente pensando en la historia en que estaba trabajando.

Serena miró hacia adelante y una arruga de desconcierto empezó a formarse en su frente. Darien era pura contradicción, lo cual no hubiera tenido que sorprenderla. Era eso lo que había aprendido a esperar de los hombres. Pero había en él algo que era diferente, y era esa diferencia lo que la inquietaba, aunque no quería admitirlo.

El la había tomado... ella lo había tomado a él. El parecía dar por sentado que eso volvería a suceder, pero no insistía en el tema.

¡Y pensar que escribía historias para niños!

¡Serena todavía no podía aceptar del todo ese hecho! ¡Dios sabía que él no tenía un aspecto que se ajustara a su ocupación! Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que él era bueno... no, era excelente. Serena se había sentido sorprendida por el argumento intrincado que él había concebido y por la forma en que el relato de misterio que ella estaba pasando a máquina estaba entretejido con personajes que parecían cobrar vida en cada página. El escribía para niños, en realidad para jóvenes, como si fueran personas con pensamientos y sentimientos y no simples entes que leían nada más que porque otra persona, un maestro o un padre, se los ordenaba. En realidad, según ella podía sospechar, él probablemente tenía sus fanáticos también en esos grupos y no solamente porque se preocuparan de los niños. Sus relatos, aunque escritos con un vocabulario pensado para adolescentes jóvenes, eran ágiles y excitantes y capaces de cautivar la imaginación de un adulto.

¿Por qué entonces él escribía exclusivamente para jovencitos?, se preguntó Serena. Con todo el talento que poseía hubiera podido tener mucho éxito en el mercado adulto y escribir la clase de libros que convertían en millonario a sus autores. ¿Entonces por qué él se ponía esos límites? ¿Acaso no le interesaba el dinero ni lo que con él podía comprar? En cambio, para Alan, el dinero era el único dios. Serena, distraída, lanzó un suave suspiro.

El leve sonido bastó para llamar la atención de Darien y arrancarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, haciéndola estremecerse involuntariamente con el ronco sonido de su voz.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Un poco —dijo.

Darien pareció satisfecho. Volvió a mirar el sendero y siguió caminando en silencio.

Serena dejó que pasara un momento antes de comentar, como al pasar:

—Me gusta el libro que estoy pasando a máquina. ¿Fue difícil la investigación?

Darien la miró sorprendido y después sonrió con una expresión levemente burlona que a Serena le resultó desconcertante.

—Un poco. Pero tengo un amigo en la industria que me ayudó mucho.

—Ah.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más.

—¿De veras te gusta? —preguntó Darien, como si aún no pudiera creer que a ella le gustara.

—Sí, no te lo diría si no fuera verdad.

—Bueno, gracias entonces. Yo estoy bastante satisfecho con la forma en que me salió.

Serena le lanzó otra mirada, y antes de darse del todo cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, volvió la cabeza hacia él y formuló la primera pregunta que tenía en la mente:

—¿Por qué pierdes tiempo escribiendo para niños?

Darien se detuvo haciendo que Serena se detuviera con él. Se volvió completamente hacia ella y quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para que Serena tuviese que alzar la cabeza para verle la cara.

—Supongo que es porque no lo considero una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró él por fin.

Serena sostuvo esa mirada de color azul.

—¡Pero podrías escribir un best seller! Un... un gran éxito de librería. ¿No es así como los llaman?

Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Darien y una ceja se levantó levemente.

—Así los llaman, en efecto —admitió con ácido humor.

La impaciencia de Serena con esa respuesta debió de notarse porque él agregó de inmediato:

—Me gusta escribir para los niños. Ellos son honestos, sinceros, y a veces mucho más exigentes que los adultos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Ellos no aceptarían basura. ¿Eso suena egocéntrico? No fue mi intención. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si el relato no se sostiene y los atrapa casi desde la primera página, no puedes esperar que ellos lleguen al final del libro. Es un desafío. El autor camina sobre una línea muy fina y tiene que equilibrar el mero entretenimiento con ayudar a que el niño aprenda algo sobre el mundo real. Y tampoco hay que darles la impresión de que se les está engañando, eso significaría la muerte inmediata de un libro. Un chico puede descubrir cuando están queriendo endilgarle una lección a un kilómetro de distancia.

Serena continuó mirándolo con curiosidad. Sin duda, él decía todo esto muy en serio.

—¿Siempre has escrito para niños? Quiero decir —se encogió levemente de hombros— ¿Siempre quisiste escribir para niños?

Darien rió.

—No. Jamás soñé que iba a terminar haciendo esto. Empecé haciendo lo que hace Paul Sawyer. —Nombró al consejero de inversiones para el que ella estaba trabajando cuando se conocieron.—Hice todos los cursos apropiados en la universidad... me gradué en administración de empresas. Pero después de dos años en ese trabajo descubrí que lo odiaba. —Hizo una pausa como para recordar sus sentimientos de tiempo atrás.— Casi empecé a escribir por casualidad. Un primo mío tiene dos varones mellizos, gemelos, y yo empecé a jugar con la idea de escribir algunas cosas para enviarles, y terminé descubriéndome a mí mismo. —Su sonrisa se acentuó, haciendo que el corazón de Serena duplicara su velocidad.— Y descubrí que soy escritor.

Serena quedó callada, meditando en lo que él acababa de decir. Estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando Príncipe, al que habían visto por última vez olfateando el borde del sendero antes que se perdiera siguiendo una pista que había descubierto su nariz, lanzó un ladrido mezclado con gruñidos que sonó a la vez como sorprendido y alerta.

Como los ruidos continuaron, Darien se disculpó y se internó entre el sotobosque siguiendo el sonido de los gruñidos de Príncipe.

Apenas se había marchado y Serena empezó a sentirse incómoda por estar sola. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la idea de enfrentarse sin protección con más animales silvestres no la atraía para nada.

Cuando Darien regresó, se había quitado la camisa y traía algo envuelto en ella.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo cuando lo vio. ¿Qué demonios...?

Darien se le puso a su lado, miró el envoltorio de su camisa y después la miró a ella.

—¿Tienes algo contra ser una madre postiza?

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día mencionaste los conejos. Bueno, Príncipe ha encontrado algunos.

Príncipe, al oír su nombre, comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de los pies de Darien.

—¿Conejos? —preguntó Serena cautelosamente.

Darien levantó un borde de la camisa. Adentro había cuatro animalitos que parecían apenas vivos. Se los tendió a ella.

—Conejos —confirmó.

Serena los miró desconcertada.

—No entiendo. ¿Dónde los encontraste?

—Príncipe los encontró —la corrigió él y volvió a cubrir los diminutos gazapos—. La madre ha muerto. También la encontró Príncipe.

Serena estaba completamente fuera de su elemento.

—¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? —preguntó.

—Probablemente no puedas hacer mucho, pero a mí me gustaría intentarlo. No me gusta ver sufrir a los animales.

Darien dio media vuelta en dirección a la cabaña y empezó a volver sobre sus pasos más rápidamente que cuando había venido. Serena casi tuvo que correr para no quedar rezagada.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

—Tratar de mantenerlos con vida.

—¿Pero cómo?

Ni en un millón de años Serena hubiera podido imaginarse a sí misma pasando su tiempo en una cabaña de leños en medio de un bosque de pinos del este de Texas, tratando de meter con una cuchara un líquido tibio y lechoso en la boca de un conejito.

Pero estaba haciéndolo, lo mismo que Darien con otro pequeño bulto de vida frágil.

—¡No da resultado, Darien! No puedo hacer que abra la boca.

—Sigue intentándolo. Por poco que consigas hacerle tragar, será mejor que nada.

Serena seguía intentándolo. Y cuando sintió que había agotado sus esfuerzos con uno, lo depositó con mucho cuidado en el nido que Darien había improvisado y retiró otro animalito.

Durante la siguiente media hora los dos trabajaron en silencio, con diligencia y en compañía, y Serena comprobó que si bien al principio había vacilado antes de tocar a los conejitos, pronto se acostumbró a sentir en sus manos sus cuerpecitos blandos y tibios. Nunca había visto antes conejos recién nacidos tan de cerca. Los animalitos todavía tenían los ojos cerrados y el vello sedoso que cubría sus cuerpos eran aún muy fino. Sus caritas y sus formas indefensas rápidamente la conmovieron hasta el corazón, y pronto se sintió tan decidida como Darien a mantenerlos con vida.

Al final de la primera media hora, cuando parecía que habían hecho todo lo posible por el momento, Darien se irguió y suspiró.

—Dudo que sobrevivan. Están muy débiles...

—Pero logramos meterles dentro un poco de alimento —dijo Serena que no quería alentar los pensamientos negativos.

—Sí, pero no fue el alimento adecuado. Ellos necesitan la leche de su madre, y en el mejor de los casos tienen de nacidos apenas unos pocos días.

—Tú dijiste que algo es mejor que nada —le recordó ella, con los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas.

Darien suspiró y se masajeó la nuca.

—Es cierto —dijo.

—¿Entonces...?

Los ojos azules de Darien siguieron mirándola fijamente y una de sus manos se movió hasta cubrir la mano de ella que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Entonces... tendremos que esperar para ver qué sucede.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada mientras la calidez de la mano de él irradiaba un calor reconfortante que la inundaba y parecía consolarla.

—No quiero que mueran, Darien.

—Yo tampoco.

Y Serena supo que él hablaba en serio.

Después de todo, en primer lugar había sido él quien los salvó. Los ojos de Serena empezaron a nadar en una desusada humedad, haciendo que los dedos de Darien la apretaran en un esfuerzo por reconfortarla, pero por alguna razón ese gesto sólo consiguió aumentar la humedad de los ojos de ella, lo mismo que la sonrisa de comprensión que él le dedicó.

La comida de la noche fue ligera pues ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito.

Y cuando Darien empezó su tarea habitual de recoger los platos de la mesa, Serena se sorprendió a sí misma y lo sorprendió a él ofreciéndose para ayudar.

Darien no hizo ningún comentario irónico sino que aceptó la ayuda y juntos volvieron a trabajar en silencioso compañerismo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho pues ambos decidieron quedarse levantados y continuar sus esfuerzos con los conejitos.

Al romper el día hasta Serena tuvo que admitir que sus energías estaban siendo desperdiciadas. En vez de ponerse más fuertes, los gazapos se veían notablemente más débiles.

—¿Podríamos... podríamos llevarlos a un veterinario? —preguntó ella por fin.

Darien levantó la vista con expresión de agotamiento.

—Sería inútil —dijo.

—¡Podríamos intentarlo! —dijo Serena con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Es demasiado tarde, Serena. En realidad, ya era demasiado tarde cuando los encontramos. Habían estado solos demasiado tiempo.

—¿Entonces por qué intentamos salvarlos en ese momento? ¿Por qué no los dejaste donde estaban?

En su impotencia, Serena sentía deseos de golpear a alguien, y Darien era el blanco disponible más cercano.

Darien la miró fijamente, el cansancio dibujaba finas líneas a los lados de su boca.

—¿De veras hubieras querido que yo hiciera eso?

Serena bajó la mirada.

—No —dijo con voz ahogada.

Darien no dijo más nada y ella tampoco.

Finalmente, poco tiempo después, Darien movió su silla y dijo:

—¿Por qué no tratas de descansar un poco? Aquí no queda nada por hacer.

Serena miró la caja que estaba sobre la mesa. Adentro, los pechos diminutos de los conejitos se movían rápidamente, erráticamente, en un esfuerzo por aferrarse a la vida. Se le contrajo el corazón. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se apegaría tan rápidamente a nada.

Pero una batalla contra la muerte unía a todas las criaturas, tanto animales como humanas.

Serena empujó su silla hacia atrás. No quería estar allí cuando murieran los animalitos. Era huir de la realidad, tuvo que admitir. Pero Darien la alentó a que tratara de descansar y ella no quiso desafiarlo. En un sentido, le estaba agradecida.

—Sí —murmuró, casi para sí misma, y agregó—.Avísame cuando...

Darien asintió con expresión solemne.

—Te avisaré —dijo.

Serena fue a su habitación con paso cansino. Se tendió en la cama con los ojos fijos en el techo. Pero no pudo tranquilizar su mente. Se volvió de costado y cerró los ojos con determinación. El sueño seguía negándosele. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara diminuta de un conejito.

Con un hondo suspiro Serena se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Quería ver, comprobar qué estaba pasando.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta: la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación no tenía sentido para ella.

La caja estaba en el suelo, Darien tenía su camisa sobre sus muslos y sus manos cubrían lo que yacía allí.

Entonces Serena comprendió lo que él estaba haciendo: ¡estaba manteniéndolos calientes! En sus últimos alientos de vida sobre la tierra, Darien trataba de darles todo el consuelo posible. Si no podía salvarlos, por lo menos haría que murieran en la forma más fácil posible.

Serena retrocedió en silencio pues no quiso que él supiera que lo había visto en lo que era esencialmente un momento privado de generosidad.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volvió sigilosamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, con sus emociones convertidas en una mezcla de pensamientos caóticos.

Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando con rencor de Darien, creyendo que él estaba loco. El se había introducido en su vida negándose a escuchar cuando ella le dijo en todas las formas que conocía que no quería saber nada con él. La había secuestrado, obligándola a quedarse donde no quería, obligándola a quedarse con él, insistiendo en que un día se casarían. Le había demostrado que ella no era tan invulnerable como había pensado, había actuado como un macho completo y dominante, ¡y ahora tenía que hacer eso!

En todos los hombres había un Jekill y un Hyde, pero ella había comprobado que siempre mostraban al mundo su lado mejor. Igual que Alan, se reservaban sus verdaderas personalidades para los momentos privados y eso no era nada elogiable. Según lo que le contó su madre, su padre había sido igual. Serena no recordaba mucho de él, pero sí recordaba que había sido la vida de todas las fiestas, riendo, bromeando, platicando con sus amigos, pero cuando se quedaban solos los miembros de la familia, él perdía todas las ganas de hablar y se tornaba hosco, hostil. Su madre sólo había sugerido el infierno privado que la hacía vivir cuando no estaba presente la hija, pero Serena podía imaginárselo muy bien.

Y tratando de encontrar a alguien que fuera lo opuesto a su padre había caído en la trampa de cometer la misma equivocación.

¡Pero Darien! ¡Maldición, era todo tan confuso! Darien era diferente. Su aspecto privado era bondadoso, aunque con ello no quería decir que hubiera sido rudo con ella, de ningún modo. Sólo se había mostrado insistente, con esa terca determinación a obtener lo que quería.

Y ella, hasta cierto punto, había hecho lo que él quería. Oh, había presentado una buena batalla, había discutido, usado todos los medios aprendidos a lo largo de sus años de soledad para combatir lo que, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que era atracción. ¡Y lo que había sucedido la segunda noche en esta cabaña! Pero se había quedado. Y en realidad, no podía decir que era porque él se negaba a darle las llaves. Como había comprendido más temprano, durante los últimos tres días la idea de escapar no la atraía tanto como al principio.

¡Ahora tenía que suceder esto! Serena ahuecó sus almohadas y se las puso debajo del mentón. ¿Por qué a veces la vida tenía que ser tan difícil? Ella era perfectamente feliz, se manejaba satisfactoriamente en su propio mundo. ¡Y entonces tuvo que aparecer él para volver todo del revés!

¡Y el comentario que había hecho él acerca de que era una solitaria todavía dolía! ¡Ella no era una solitaria, era independiente! ¡No necesitaba de nadie!

Una pequeña arruga apareció en la frente de Serena. ¿Por qué esas palabras empezaban a sonar un poco vacías, hasta un poco falsas? Le dio a la almohada otro puñetazo de disgusto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Serena se sobresaltó al oír en la puerta de su habitación un golpe suave que la arrancó de su abstracción. Saltó en seguida de la cama y fue a abrir.

Darien estaba allí.

—Me dijiste que te avisara —fue todo lo que dijo él. Fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Serena pero ella no supo si se debió a la muerte de los conejos o a que Darien se veía tan deprimido.

—Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste —susurró, tratando de brindarle un poco de consuelo.

Nunca había visto un hombre tan sensible y ahora no sabía qué hacer con él.

—Sí —repuso él, e hizo ademán de retirarse.

Serena lo siguió.

Darien fue hasta la puerta de la cabaña, donde había dejado la caja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

—¿Enterrarlos?

El asintió.

El nudo en la garganta de Serena se apretó aún más. Alan, si hubiese sido el que encontró los conejos, en primer lugar no los habría cuidado, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, no se habría tomado más molestias que arrojarlos al recipiente de la basura.

Darien sentía las cosas de un modo diferente y Serena estaba empezando a conocerlo lo suficiente para saberlo. Sin preguntarle si lo molestaba, lo siguió.

Darien caminó hasta que llegó a un lugar cerca del lago, donde se desviaron y fueron junto a un alto pino. Como si entendiera, a su canina manera, Príncipe los acompañaba sin sus habituales muestras de entusiasmo.

Serena observó mientras Darien cavó un hoyo con una gran cuchara de servir que había tomado de la cocina. No había otras herramientas, aparentemente.

Los conejos seguían envueltos en la camisa de él y así fueron colocados dentro del hoyo.

Cuando terminó de taparlos con tierra, Darien se volvió y por primeravez vio que Serena había venido con él. Por un momento pareció desconcertado, como si no hubiera pensado que ella se interesaría. Después, una leve, triste sonrisa le curvó los ángulos de la boca.

—Ahora crees que estoy loco de veras, ¿no es cierto? Acabo de demostrarlo.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada.

—No, no creo nada de eso —dijo.

Darien siguió mirándola, y aunque no pudo leer la expresión que se había instalado en esos ojos azules, Serena no parpadeó.

Finalmente Príncipe, que se había puesto impaciente, se acercó a Darien y lo empujó con el hocico, quebrando el hechizo que súbitamente había parecido envolverlos.

Serena se volvió, ligeramente avergonzada. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se sentía sin aliento, con las rodillas temblorosas. Un pensamiento errático pasó por su mente pero por tan poco tiempo que ella apenas fue consciente de su presencia.

Darien rió con un poco de aspereza y rascó a Príncipe detrás de las orejas.

—Hemos estado ignorándote, ¿eh, muchacho?No recuerdo si anoche te di de comer. —Miró a Serena.— Y nosotros tampoco comimos, así que lo haremos ahora. Después, me meteré en la cama.

Lentamente, Serena se volvió para mirarlo.

—Yo también —dijo.

Nuevamente se hizo silencio entre los dos, pero esta vez ninguno permitió que se reflejaran sus pensamientos en sus expresiones. Y Serena se percató de que si él interpretaba equivocadamente sus palabras, ella realmente se fastidiaría. El pensamiento la excitó al mismo tiempo que ella lo rechazaba.

Reordenar las pautas de sueños y vigilia no es una cosa fácil para el organismo. Pero Serena estaba tan cansada por la noche pasada como nodriza de los conejitos que instantáneamente se hundió en un sueño profundo y no despertó hasta la media tarde.

Y cuando finalmente recobró por completo la conciencia, se sintió tan confundida que se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor no dormir. Siguió acostada unos momentos tratando de que las funciones de su cerebro empezaran a funcionar con algo de coherencia.

Cuando sintió que había hecho todo lo posible en ese sentido, lentamente apartó el delgado cubrecama, y después de ponerse su bata, fue al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de que una rápida ducha la ayudaría a recuperarse.

Así fue. Salió del baño quince minutos después sintiéndose mucho mejor y más capacitada para enfrentarse con el mundo.

El interior de la cabaña todavía estaba silencioso y Serena decidió que con toda probabilidad Darien estaba durmiendo. Así que en vez de ir directamente a su habitación para vestirse, se acomodó la bata y entró descalza en la cocina. Todo lo que necesitaba era una taza de café y las cosas se arreglarían. Llenó de agua la olla para calentar de hierro esmaltado color amapola, sin importarle que el café que tenía Darien en la cabaña era soluble instantáneo. Por la forma en que ella se sentía ahora, cualquier cosa le sabría a ambrosía.

Mientras Serena esperaba que hirviera el agua, Príncipe entró lentamente en la habitación. Serena le sonrió afectuosamente cuando él empezó a agitar amistosamente la cola.

—Probablemente estás preguntándote qué demonios está sucediendo. ¿Verdad? Pobrecito.

Cuando Serena empezó a rascarle la enorme cabeza, Príncipe empezó a agitar la cola con más energía. Ella siguió acariciándolo cuando él sacó su larga lengua para lamerle agradecido la muñeca.

—Tú no eres tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena, y soltó una suave risita—.Me asusté mucho cuando te vi por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Toda la unilateral conversación se había desarrollado teniendo en la mente a Darien dormido pero debió de ser suficiente para despertarlo. El apareció con unos vaqueros descoloridos ciñéndole apretadamente las caderas. Todavía no se había puesto una camisa.

Los ojos de Serena recorrieron admirados el pecho y los brazos desnudo. Como había notado antes, él no tenía demasiado vello en el pecho sino solamente una poca cantidad centrada sobre los fuertes músculos, pero eso bastaba para hacerlo provocativo y Serena se alegró cuando el silbido de la olla para calentar el agua le dio una excusa para apartar la vista antes que él notara su intenso interés.

Darien bostezó, se rascó la mandíbula y se desplomó sobre una silla.

—¿Es buenos días o buenas tardes? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente con unos ojos llenos de humor, si bien un poco enrojecidos.

—Un poco las dos cosas —respondió ella sin detener su movimiento de sacar el jarro del soporte clavado a la pared sobre la mesada.

—¿Tienes suficiente para dos? —preguntó él.

Serena cometió la equivocación de mirar hacia atrás. Era cierto que a él se lo veía muy cómodo allí, repatingado en su silla, pero sin duda estaba terriblemente sexy. El brillo de sus ojos color azul era pronunciado y sin duda aumentaba su atractivo, lo mismo que el pelo castaño ligeramente revuelto y la voz baja, ronca.

Los dedos de Serena apretaron el jarro.

—Seguro —dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente, pero quedó desalentada cuando se oyó hablar y rápidamente carraspeó, esperando que si él lo había notado lo atribuyera a una congestión. Serena se ocupó de verter el agua caliente.

Cuando se volvió otra vez advirtió que Darien estaba mirándola con una mirada tan apreciativa como la que ella le había dedicado a él hacía unos instantes, y su rostro adquirió un color encendido. Había olvidado que apenas estaba vestida para exhibirse de tanto que la preocupaba su propia reacción a la presencia de él.

Dejó la taza llena sobre la mesa y dijo:

—Iré a vestirme.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Pero y tu café?No fue mi intención asustarte para que te fueras.

Fue apenas una expresión, pero él no tuvo idea de la precisión con que describía los sentimientos de ella.

—Lo beberé después —repuso ella, luchando porque su voz sonara despreocupada.

—Puedes beberlo ahora. Yo tengo buena memoria, Serena, y ya sé cómo eres debajo de eso que tienes puesto. No es menester que te apresures para cubrirte con algo más recatado.

El rubor de las mejillas de Serena se acentuó, y en una de las pocas veces en lo que llevaban conociéndose, ella se quedó sin saber qué decir. Realmente, no sabía qué responder... No era un pudor de jovencita. Era... Era... No sabía qué era. Y la turbaba que le recordaran aquella noche. Especialmente ahora, cuando ninguno de los dos llevaba mucha más ropa que en aquella ocasión.

—Yo quiero vestirme, no tiene nada que ver con... —empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

—¿Entonces por qué te ruborizas?

Con disgusto, Serena sesintió inmediatamente acalorada.

—Tengo calor—fue la primera explicación que le vino a la mente.

Darien pareció apenas incapaz de contener la risa ante esa respuesta y Serena no se quedó a esperar que perdiera él la batalla. Escapó de su presencia y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando regresó a la cocina poco tiempo después, ahora apropiadamente vestida con una falda azul, blusa y sandalias blancas, Darien estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la comida de la noche. Serena observó en silencio varios segundos antes de detenerse cerca de él.

Un poco tímidamente, preguntó:

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Sentía como si las circunstancias hubiesen cambiado algo desde aquella vez que declaró firmemente que ella se encontraba como secretaria y no para tareas domésticas. En qué forma habían cambiado no estaba del todo segura, pero...

Darien inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la miró.

—¿Mis oídos me están engañando o te oí ofrecerte a dar una mano?

—Oíste bien.

Una lenta sonrisa empezó a jugar en los labios de él.

—¿Sabes cómo mondar una patata?

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Uno nunca puede saberlo. Hoy en día, algunas mujeres se niegan a ocuparse de una tarea tan baja.

Fue una alusión a la previa actitud de ella, pero Serena la dejó pasar. Pensó que se lo tenía merecido, pero no pudo evitar, cuando respondió, apretar ligeramente los dientes.

—Enséñame la patata —dijo.

Los treinta minutos que siguieron fueron una experiencia agradable para Serena, lo mismo que la comida que compartieron: bistecs asados, patatas fritas, ensalada verde y manzanas frescas conservadas en el refrigerador, lo que las volvía frías y crocantes.

Serena quedó ahíta1. Darien la miró, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió.

—Para ser una mujer de tu tamaño te gusta comer bastante ¿verdad?

Serena sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Deberia yo decir lo mismo de ti?

—Sería la verdad.

—Entonces, admito lo que has dicho de mí.

Darien rió apreciativamente y dejó que sus ojos se pasearan sobre ella, haciendo que el corazón de Serena acelerara sus latidos. Serena se removió incómoda en su silla.

Después de recoger los platos sucios, Serena se acercó a la máquina de escribir y hojeó las páginas del capítulo en el que había estado trabajando el día anterior. En realidad no tenía ganas de escribir a máquina pero, de no regresar a su habitación, no sabía cómo podría pasar las horas siguientes.

Darien la vio vacilar y sugirió:

—¿Qué dirías de que nos dedicáramos a holgazanear?

Serena volvió hacia él sus ojos celestes.

—¿Qué?

—Holgazanear. Después de todo, es domingo.

—Pero tu plazo de entrega...

—Al demonio con mi plazo de entrega. Yo soy un escritor, no una máquina.

—¡Pero no serías tú quien lo haga!¡Sería yo!

—Y tampoco tú eres una máquina. Vamos.

No le dio tiempo para buscar más excusas, la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la sacó por la puerta.

Una vez en el porche, él aflojó la mano con que la sujetaba y empezó a conducirla simplemente como un compañero. Ella no trató de liberarse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lago. Esta vez, en vez de seguir el sendero, Darien la condujo hasta el borde del agua. Serena miró la vítrea superficie y la pared de árboles que la rodeaban hasta el horizonte. Nuevamente, los olores de la foresta llegaron a su nariz, y a medida que sus oídos fueron acostumbrándose al silencio, empezaron a percibir sonidos. Los pajarillos gorjeaban retozones en ramas muy altas; un picamaderos estaba atareado haciendo una serie de agujeros en busca de alimento debajo de la corteja de un árbol. Sus oídos de ciudad empezaban a acostumbrarse al despoblado. Y Serena descubrió que eso era una buena sensación.

Con sorpresa de su parte, empezaba a gustarle este lugar. Comparada con el cemento, la suave alfombra de suelo arenoso empezaba a hacérsele deseable. ¡Y el aire! ¡Podía respirar de veras! Sus pulmones, acostumbrados a aspirar el aire contaminado de la ciudad durante tantos años, ahora parecían renacer en la atmósfera limpia y fresca.

Lanzó un suave suspiro y volvió la cabeza para mirar disimuladamente a Darien. El parecía apreciar la belleza del bosque tanto como ella. Serena volvió a dirigir su vista al lago.

—Es tan tranquilo... tan... —murmuró casi con reverencia, incapaz de encontrar palabras adecuadas.

Darien esperó que ella terminara, y como no lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Después de un tiempo, uno empieza a sentirse conquistado.

Serena se volvió y lo miró de lleno.

—Realmente, tú amas este lugar, ¿verdad?

—Lo conozco desde que era muchacho. —Darien señaló la cabaña.— Mi padre y yo construimos esa cabaña.

Serena siguió la dirección de la mirada de él.

—¿De veras? —En su mundo la gente no construía sus propias casas... contrataban a otras personas para que lo hicieran.

—En un verano, cuando yo tenía quince años.

Darien se dejó caer en el suelo para sentarse bajo un gran pino. Dio unas palmaditas en el suelo para que Serena también se sentara.

—¿Tu padre... sabía mucho sobre la construcción de cabañas? —preguntó ella.

Darien se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—No. Era geólogo de una compañía petrolera, en realidad.

Serena trató de comprender.

—¿Entonces... cómo?

—Fuimos a la biblioteca y nos informamos. Se puede hacer eso, sabes. Es posible encontrar instrucciones para construir casi cualquier cosa... si sabes dónde buscar.

—¡Pero sin duda se necesitó más que eso!

Mucho trabajo duro. Tuvimos que despejar el terreno Darien hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando.— Después usamos los árboles que cortamos para hacer los troncos. Queríamos seguir lo más de cerca posible los métodos que usaron los pioneros cuando colonizaron el este de Texas, por lo menos en la parte exterior. —Darien levantó del suelo una aguja de pino y empezó a hacerla girar entre el pulgar y el índice.— Mi papá amaba esta tierra. Después que la cabaña estuvo terminada, solía venir aquí todos los fines de semana que podía y se dedicaba a pintar. Y después, cuando se retiró, pasaba aquí semanas enteras. Mi madre nunca tuvo motivos para estar celosa de otra mujer; tenía al bosque. Aunque no se sentía celosa porque también le gustaba.

Serena permaneció callada, pensando en los cuadros que había visto.

Darien se contentó con dejar que siguiese el silencio. Después, finalmente lo rompió diciendo:

—Te he contado de mí, de mi familia. Ahora es tu turno.

Serena dio un leve respingo. No esperaba eso, y nunca había hablado de su pasado con nadie. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Yo nací de un huevo —dijo.

Darien soltó una risita divertida y estiró el brazo para tomarla de la nuca con una mano cálida. Empezó a masajearla suavemente.

—Vamos, no puedo creerlo —dijo.

Una serie de estremecimientos corrió repetidamente hacia arriba y abajo de la espalda de Serena... Serena aspiró profundamente. Quizá estaría bien contarle algo.¡Quizá entonces él dejaría de hacerle eso!

Su plan dio resultado hasta cierto grado,pero él no retiró la mano sino que la dejó debajo de los mechones del rubio cabello de ella.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña. Mi madre tuvo que trabajar y murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Eso es todo.

Darien la miró pensativo.

—Eso no es todo —dijo.

Serena apartó la mirada.

—No —admitió.

—¿Entonces...?

El masaje empezó otra vez.

Serena tuvo que aguantar. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a encenderse con el contacto de él.

—Me... me casé. No funcionó.

Instantáneamente cesaron los movimientos de la mano que pareció quedar un momento paralizada. Después empezó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez Serena sintió que era una acción inconsciente, como si él no se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó él en voz más ronca que lo habitual.

Serena no quería hablar pero algo la impulsaba a hacerlo.

—Cinco años.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Tú no podías ser más que una criatura!

—Diecinueve años. La edad suficiente.

El absorbió esa información.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

—Aproximadamente un año.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

—¡No!

La mano pareció relajarse un poco sobre el cuello de ella. Serena movió la cabeza, indicándole que quería que él se detuviera.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Nunca te casaste?

Darien sonrió a medias y dejó caer su mano.

—No...Estuve comprometido una vez, pero tampoco funcionó.

—¿La amabas?

Serena pensó que era justo hacerle la misma clase de preguntas que le había hecho él. Darien no había vacilado en hacerle preguntas personales.

—Sí.

—¿Tú rompiste el compromiso o fue ella?

—Fue ella.

—¿Por qué?

Darien la miró enigmáticamente.

—Tú crees en obtener tu libra de carne, ¿verdad?

Serena le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

El suspiró, y después respondió.

—Ella quería un hombre que vistiera los mejores trajes y fuera solamente a los mejores lugares. Descubrí que no era eso lo que yo quería y le di a elegir. Ella no me eligió a mí. —Quedó un momento callado, pero Serena pudo ver que de aquello no quedaba herida alguna.— Creo que ella ahora ya tiene dos matrimonios en su haber.

—¿La volviste a ver desde que se separaron?

—Ocasionalmente.

El arrojó al suelo la aguja de pino.

—Nada. Creo que fue un escape afortunado.

Le levantó el mentón, se inclinó y la miró hondamente a los ojos.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes ojos hermosos?

Las palabras, suavemente pronunciadas, hicieron que el corazón de Serena empezara a latir aceleradamente.

—Un hombre podría ahogarse en tus ojos —continuó él susurrando suavemente.

Serena, que estaba a punto de caer por tercera vez, repitió silenciosamente el pensamiento. Sólo que ella estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo acerca de los ojos de él. Cálidos, azules, con anillos más claros en tomo a los iris. Misteriosas rayitas que irradiaban de las pupilas...

Al principio el toque de los labios de él en su mejilla la sobresaltó Si hubiera esperado un beso habría sido en los labios. Pero este... casi fue devastador. Los labios de él estaban suaves y sensuales cuando rozaron lentamente la piel suave como un pétalo junto a la boca de ella, atrayéndola, hechizándola, excitándola sexualmente pese a ella misma, haciéndola desear que esto fuera nada más que un preludio de cosas más intensas. Al final, fue ella quien se volvió e hizo que se unieran sus bocas, saboreando la esencia parecida a un néctar, explorando la sedosa suavidad de la piel interior, tocando la punta de la lengua de él con rápidos avances de la suya.

Era una combustión alimentándose de la combustión: el conocimiento de su capacidad para excitarlo más aumentaba la excitación de Serena. Cuánto más ella recibía, más deseaba tener...

Los dedos de Darien se movieron con urgencia en la nuca de ella enredándose en los finos cabellos, atrayéndola hacia él. Su otra mano se alzó para apoyarse en el brazo de ella y acariciar la carne con creciente intensidad.

Serena no pudo evitarlo; su cuerpo se fundía contra él, y lentamente, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, se movieron ambos con la gravedad de la tierra y se tendieron en el suelo. Las ramitas y las hojas secas hicieron de cojín para sus cabezas pero ellos no las sintieron. Hubieran podido estar tendidos sobre el más fino satén. Serena aspiró el olor penetrante de las hojas y la tierra húmeda y alzó los brazos para rodearle el cuello.

Los ardientes movimientos de sus bocas continuaron mientras él desenredaba su mano del pelo de ella y empezaba a tocarla suavemente, como aleteos de mariposa, a lo largo de la piel expuesta donde la blusa se había separado de la falda, y cada leve contacto avivaba los fuegos que en el interior de ella se convertían en llamaradas devastadoras.

Tal como hacía él, Serena se embarcó en una búsqueda de contacto más íntimo; apartó una mano del cuello de él y empezó a acariciarlo a lo largo de la columna vertebral, disfrutando con el contacto de esos músculos duros y poderosos. Acarició los músculos y los tendones tensos, aplicó la palma de la mano sobre las costillas de él y sintió que él aspiraba profundamente. Después, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el vientre plano y duro...

Serena sabía que debía detenerse; también sabía que eventualmente lo haría, pero quería seguir unos minutos más. Por el momento, su cuerpo dominaba a su mente una vez más, y sin importar si ella lo deseaba o no, los recuerdos de la vez anterior en que habían hecho el amor se afirmaron rotundamente y una oleada de deseo una vez más consumió por lo menos una parte de la amarga miel que la atravesaba como un dardo ardiente. Como antes, ella sabía que era nada más que una reacción física, pero por el momento era una acción que deseaba y alentaba.

Lanzó una exclamación de sorprendido placer cuando los dedos de él subieron de la cintura para extenderse sobre uno de los pechos. El encaje de su sostén era como si no estuviera allí por la protección que le daba contra el contacto ardiente de él.

Serena lanzó un leve gemido cuando él jugueteó con los pezones que se endurecían. Inconscientemente, sus dedos empezaron a tocar ansiosos la piel de la cintura de él.

Por un momento, un rayo de cordura la iluminó y la hizo apartarse un poco. Pero un súbito temblor que atravesó todo su cuerpo se impuso vívidamente y la dominó.

Darien la sintió temblar y apartó su boca. Pero fue solamente una pausa momentánea, pues bajó la cabeza hasta la garganta de ella y sus labios, como lava fundida, se posaron sobre la piel sensibilizada mientras con las manos le apartaba la falda para acariciarle los muslos y levantaba una rodilla para meterla entre las de ella.

Sus palabras fueron como terciopelo estremecido cuando murmuró:

—¡Dios! ¡Oh,Serena...!

Era como tratar de nadar contra una poderosa corriente... pero la racionalidad pareció reconquistar algo del control. Quizá fue la compulsión detrás de las palabras de él lo que le dieron a Serena el segundo que necesitaba para contener sus tempestuosas sensaciones... Quizá fue el temor que regresó... Ella no lo supo. Pero respondió a las palabras roncamente susurradas de él con un desesperado grito:

—¡No!

La negativa estuvo dirigida tanto a ella misma como a él.

Por un momento, Darien continuó besándola, siguiendo con sus labios la curva de los pechos, donde los botones sueltos de la blusa le daban libre entrada.

—No, Darien, por favor.

Serena empezó a retorcerse presa de pánico. ¡No podía dejarlo continuar! ¡Ella misma no podía continuar!¡Porque si cualquiera de los dos continuaba, estaría completamente perdida! Ella deseaba que él la tocara... deseaba sentirlo plenamente, deseaba tan desesperadamente ser poseída por él que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser un dolor palpitante. Pero, no todo lo que una persona podía desear era bueno para ella misma... y Serena sabía, con tremenda certidumbre, que él no era bueno para ella, que no era bueno que él pudiera derribar fácilmente todas las barreras y hacerla olvidar todas sus firmes resoluciones... Y ahora más que nunca, eso la aterrorizaba.

Su temor debió transmitírsele a él porque de pronto todos los movimientos cesaron y, luego de unos segundos, él alzó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

Serena vio reflejada la pasión en esos ojos , lo mismo que el deseo de ella que vio escrito en esa cara. El estaba mirándola como si no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

Serena se retorció una vez más. Fue una señal que él no pudo dejar de interpretar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con rudeza—¿Qué sucede de malo?

Serena logró poner una pequeña distancia entre ambos. Se sentó y se apartó unos cuantos centímetros, se pasó por el pelo una mano temblorosa, tocó las briznas de hierba, hojas y ramitas y trató de quitárselas.

Evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Quería detenerme —susurró tensamente.

Sus palabras cayeron en el silencio. Serena miró a todas partes menos a él. El sabía que ella había disfrutado con lo que acababa de suceder, que casi había pedido que sucediera.

Finalmente, Darien se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se lo veía firme, firme como una roca.

—Está bien. Si tú lo quieres, nos detendremos.

Esas palabras eran muy diferentes de las que Serena hubiera esperado oír en condiciones normales. Estaba volviéndose un poco cansador ese continuo comparar a Darien con Alan... parecía que lo hacía constantemente, pero era algo muy humano pues se trataba de dos situaciones muy diferentes que reclamaban su atención, una en el pasado, la otra en el presente. Pero Alan nunca habría reaccionado así. Cada vez que ella había tratado de apartarse cuando él estaba decidido a poseerla, él se había comportado de mala manera, como un niñito malcriado. Solía enfurecerse y reprocharle su falta de respuesta, y casi siempre la obligaba a someterse. Y Darien, en cambio, Darien, a quien ella había alentado, ahora aceptaba su retirada sin tratar de ningún modo de hacerla cambiar de idea.

Cindy se sintió miserable y lo miró, pero antes de hablar apartó los ojos.

—Lo siento. Yo...

—No tienes que explicar nada.

—Pero yo...

—Serena —la interrumpió firmemente él—, quiero que confíes en mí. Si tú no te sientes con ganas yo no quiero continuar. No soy un animal, puedo controlarme. Yo quiero complacerte, Serena. Hacer el amor no es bueno a menos que las dos personas disfruten por igual.

Una vez más Serena no supo qué contestar. Con frecuencia cada vez mayor, descubría que Darien era una clase de hombre que ella nunca había conocido antes. ¿Era posible que fuera real?

Lo que pudo ser un momento incómodo entre los dos resultó algo diferente. Y Darien también era responsable de eso.

Darien se puso de pie y tendió una mano para ayudar a Serena a levantarse. Cuando ella vaciló, él le dirigió una sonrisa de aliento.

—Vamos —dijo con amabilidad—. El último que llegue a la cabaña es cola de perro.

Increíblemente, Serena empezó a reír. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible, pero así fue. Y cuando Darien, fiel a su desafío, empezó a correr, ella también lo hizo. Llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña casi en el mismo instante, Darien con una leve ventaja.

El la había dejado llegar casi juntamente. Sus largas piernas podían aventajarla mucho más sin esforzarse demasiado. Serena lo sabía, pero el brillo de alegría que iluminaba esos ojos azules y la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en ese rostro hermoso le impidieron manifestar sus sospechas en alta voz.

1 Saciado, harto(N. de C.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Con gran sorpresa de su parte, Serena durmió bien esa noche. Había temido que con la larga siesta que hizo y los turbadores acontecimientos de la tarde, el sueño demorara en llegar. Pero las cosas resultaron diferentes. A la mañana siguiente despertó, totalmente descansada, y hasta el saludo matutino de Darien combinado con la noticia de que pronto partirían hacia la casa de su hermana, no logró desanimarla. No sabía por qué tan de repente se sentía optimista. Hacía años que no se sentía así, tan despreocupada, pero era así como se sentía. Y no iba a luchar contra ello, no. Era joven, estaba viva y este era un nuevo día;

Cuando Darien apareció con un extraño automóvil, salido aparentemente de ninguna parte, y la hizo subir a ella y a Príncipe, Serena no pudo dejar de hacer una observación:

—Que nunca se diga que eres un hombre aburrido. ¿Dónde tenías escondido esto...? ¿En la manga?

Darien soltó una corta carcajada y la miró después de haber puesto el automóvil en primera velocidad.

—No, nada tan exótico —dijo—.En un garaje.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Está por allá, fuera de la vista. —Señaló vagamente con la mano derecha.— Uno de los pecadillos de papá era que no quería tener nada que le recordase el mundo exterior... nada de automóviles a la vista, teléfonos, televisión. Para él, eran destructores de la mente que privaban al hombre de una imagen de sí mismo. Toleraba el aire acondicionado, el agua corriente en que insistió mi madre. La electricidad... bueno, tan fanático no era. Pero en todos los otros sentidos quería una vida más sencilla. Y yo no puedo decir que estuviera en desacuerdo con él entonces... y ahora.

Serena se relajó, pensativa, en su asiento. No, ella tampoco hubiera podido decir que no estaba de acuerdo. Por alguna razón, de lo que había llegado a conocer y apreciar, esa ideología no era sacrílega en lo más mínimo. En realidad, lo cierto era lo opuesto. El no tener teléfono fue un inconveniente al principio, cuando ella quería denunciar a Darien a la policía. Y la ausencia de televisión era una adaptación que había que hacer, por más que ella no miraba mucha televisión cuando estaba sola en su casa. En realidad, no echaba de menos lo que había llegado a convertirse en una necesidad en la vida de la mayoría de las personas.

La atmósfera dentro del automóvil era agradable mientras viajaban a la ciudad. Príncipe, ocupando la mayor parte del asiento trasero, por fin dejó de excitarse con cada auto que se cruzaban en la carretera y el estado de ánimo de Darien parecía armonizar con el alegre humor de Serena.

Serena no se permitía pensar demasiado profundamente. Si lo hacía podría sorprenderse de su actitud cambiada, de su curiosa excitación y entusiasmo por acompañar a Darien a una reunión familiar, y de haber borrado de su mente sus protestas cuando Darien le dijo a la hermana que estaban comprometidos. Si se permitían un cuestionamiento de esas ideas terminaría confundida y deprimida. Y ella no quería nada de eso. Algo le había sucedido ayer, posiblemente había estado incubándose en ella durante días. Todavía no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero ella era feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era verdaderamente feliz. No era que ella simplemente se dijera que era feliz. Y no quería perder esa felicidad.

La casa de Rei estaba en una hermosa área elevada un poco al norte y el oeste del núcleo principal de Houston. Era una gran casa estilo Tudor de dos plantas, extendida con cómoda elegancia que proclamaba la posición privilegiada de sus propietarios.

Rei salió corriendo por la puerta principal ni bien el aerodinámico Pontiac Trans Am se detuvo en el frente.

—¡Darien! Me alegro tanto que hayan venido temprano. —Rei se volvió rápidamente para incluir a Serena.—¡Tú también, Serena!

Serena sonrió un poco nerviosa. Todo volvía a repetirse. Pero era evidente que la hermana de Darien estaba con la mente en otra cosa, y la sensación pasó en seguida.

Rei se apresuró a tomar a su hermano del brazo.

—Darien, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Todo lo demás está bajo control, pero casi me he vuelto loca con el florista. Por alguna razón... no me preguntes cuál... nuestros pedidos se confundieron. ¿Querrías ir hasta allá y arreglarlo?

Darien lanzó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y murmuró, como para sí mismo:

—Sabía que debí quedarme en casa hasta la hora de la fiesta...

—¡Por favor!

—¿Por lo menos podemos entrar para beber un vaso de agua? —Su pregunta, formulada en tono de broma, aventó cualquier indicio de disgusto.

—Por supuesto. —La cara de Rei se iluminó súbitamente con una sonrisa.— Más de uno, si quieren.

—Eres muy amable.

—Y tú también.

Hermano y hermana se miraron afectuosamente y la vehemencia de la sofisticada rivalidad reflejó una emoción mucho más profunda.

Darien puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Rei y otro sobre los de Serena. Cuando empezaron a alejarse con intención de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Darien soltó una exclamación.

—Santo Dios, me olvidaba de Príncipe — dijo contrito.

Todos los ojos se volvieron al mastín que esperaba sentado en el asiento trasero.

—¿Trajiste a ese monstruo? —preguntó Rei, a medias divertida y a medias desalentada.

—No podía dejarlo en la cabaña —repuso Darien con tono de inocencia.

—¿Pero dónde vamos a meterlo? —gimió su hermana en una voz quede inmediato inspiró compasión a Serena.

La respuesta de Darien fue sencilla:

—En el patio trasero, con Sophie.

—Con Sophie... Seguro. A ella no le molestará.

—¡Pero ella es una pequeña caniche! ¡El podría pisarla por accidente y matarla!

Darien no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Príncipe no haría nada por el estilo. Es un caballero.

—¡Lo que es más de lo que yo puedo decir de cierta persona que conozco!

Serena no pudo evitarlo; lanzó una breve carcajada que hizo que Darien la mirara con fingida indignación y levantando una ceja.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás de acuerdo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Serena aceptó el desafío.

—Que no me has hecho sería más apropiado. ¿Quieres que te dé una lista en orden alfabético?

Rei observó este diálogo, enarcó una ceja en un gesto similar al de Darien, y comentó:

—De modo que todavía no has ganado, hermano mío. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu técnica está fallando?

Darien le sostuvo varios minutos la mirada a Serena antes de cambiar deliberadamente de tema:

—¿Con qué florista tienes problemas?

Rei entendió la indirecta y respondió la pregunta. Darien asintió y fue a dejar a Príncipe en libertad.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso —prometió.

Y se ocuparon. Darien dejó muy bien instalado a Príncipe y Sophie no pareció molestarse demasiado por su presencia. Rei llevó entonces a Serena a una habitación de huéspedes y le indicó dónde podía colgar el vestido que había traído para la fiesta. Y quince minutos más tarde estaban viajando otra vez. Darien no le había dejado alternativa de quedarse y Serena ni siquiera lo pensó puesto que ahora estar con Darien le parecía muy natural.

La confusión del florista era una cosa sencilla y la solución ya estaba en camino antes que ellos llegaran. De modo que como disponían de un poco de tiempo, Darien sugirió que fueran a un centro de compras cercano donde quería encontrar un regalo para su madre.

—No he pensado mucho en qué le compraré, pero parece que siempre estoy comprando regalos. En nuestra familia usamos cualquier excusa para intercambiar presentes: el día de San Patricio, el Día de Acción de Gracias, el cuatro de julio. No importa.

Serena asintió, en realidad sin necesitar esa confirmación. Ella ya había sentido eso. Posiblemente la unión de su familia era la razón de que Darien fuera como era. Con esa clase de apoyo durante toda su vida, ¿cómo hubiera podido no ser un individuo bien adaptado? Ciertamente, él no tenía problemas con su imagen. No le preocupaba que su actividad de escritor de cuentos para niños pudiera ser vista como una ocupación poco viril por ciertas personas. Simplemente, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Para él, las personas que se hacían problemas por eso eran las que tenían un problema. Y Serena no podía menos que aplaudir esa actitud.

Las horas siguientes pasaron a un ritmo cómodo. Darien le pidió opinión acerca de cada posibilidad que consideró, sin dejar un momento de tenerla abrazada por la espalda, con la mano sobre las costillas. Los cálidos dedos tan cerca del costado de su pecho hacían imposible que ella no estuviera continuamente consciente de la presencia de él. Tal como fue consciente de las miradas disimuladas y a veces no tan disimuladas que muchas mujeres le dirigieron a él. Era lunes a mediodía y muchas habían salido de sus oficinas cerca del centro de compras. Serena experimentó un impulso posesivo. Darien estaba con ella. El quería estar con ella. Había hecho muchas cosas sólo para tenerla cerca. ¡Hasta había dicho que quería casarse con ella!

Con eso, se detuvo bruscamente. ¡Santo Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Tendría que controlarse severamente! No podía continuar esa línea de pensamiento. No hacía mucho ella era una mujer como esas salidas de sus oficinas, y cuando terminara la semana, volvería a serlo. No podía permitirse perder el control en esa forma.

Mientras Darien examinaba por segunda vez un anillo que le estaba enseñando un joyero, Serena se escabulló, fingiéndose interesada en unos collares que se exhibían en una vitrina cercana. Cuando llegó a la puerta, siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente al escaparate de la tienda vecina. Permaneció allí, sin ver, inadvertida, sin notar a la gente que pasaba. Sólo una cosa le llenaba la mente: ahora podía huir, hacer lo que había querido hacer desde el principio. Pero sus pies se negaban a llevarla. Permanecían firmemente adheridos al lugar donde ella se encontraba y así siguieron hasta que Darien vino y se detuvo a su lado.

Serena lanzó una rápida mirada al perfil de él. Pudo ser su imaginación pero creyó ver que él estaba un poco pálido. ¿El también pensó que ella aprovecharía la ocasión?

Serena volvió a mirar el contenido de la vidriera y fijó la vista en una colección de abanicos japoneses antiguos. Respiraba aguadamente. Oyó que Darien también respiraba así.

Por fin, él rompió el silencio que flotaba sobre ellos, diciendo:

—Me decidí por el anillo. —Sus palabras fueron prosaicas, de todos los días, pero ella supo que no fueron lo que él realmente quiso decir.

—Bien.

Eso tampoco fue lo que ella quiso decir. Ella quería gritar, soltar un alarido, hacer algo que rompiera el hechizo que parecía envolverla. Y si no podía hacer eso, aunque pareciera ridículo, quería besarlo. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Quería apretar su cuerpo contra el de él y moverse contra él hasta que ambos olvidaran el pudor y la decencia. Serena deseaba a Darien. Deseaba tocarlo, deseaba sentir la suavidad de esa piel bronceada contra la de ella, deseaba besarlo intensamente en la boca. Lo deseaba a él totalmente, completamente, ansiaba que él la poseyera. Sin embargo siguió inmóvil, y él también.

Y cuando por fin se apartaron del escaparate, Darien se cuidó de tocarla.

Serena se encontraba en un estado de ánimo extraño, alterado cuando esa noche se vistió para la fiesta. Quería estar aquí; no quería estar aquí. Quería estar con Darien; no quería estar con Darien. Quería conocer más de la familia de él, especialmente a su madre, pero temía conocerlos. Sentíase una impostora, una mentirosa. Ni una vez desde que llegaron Darien había dicho que ella fuera para él algo más que una amiga. ¿Pero siquiera era una amiga? Las amistades, para ella, siempre habían demorado un largo tiempo en solidificarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a Darien? ¿Dos semanas?

Y ni siquiera todo ese tiempo. Pero sabía mucho de él. Viviendo juntos en la cabaña, había aprendido más cosas de las que la mayoría de la gente podría aprender en un año. Sabía que él era fuerte, pero gentil al mismo tiempo. El era viril, podía excitarle todo el cuerpo con una mirada y mucho más tocándola, pero él no se aprovechaba de la debilidad de ella cuando el sentido común lo obligaba a pedirle que se detuviera. El era bondadoso,considerado; amaba a su familia y ellos lo amaban. Raramente ella lo había visto encolerizado, y cuando lo estaba, era capaz de contenerse. Nunca lo había visto beber. Tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor, aunque a veces un poco a destiempo. El era todo lo que ella siempre había querido encontrar en un hombre. Y sin embargo, en cierto sentido, por alguna razón, él le daba miedo. Serena tenía miedo de llegar demasiado cerca del cariño. El la fascinaba. Y precisamente de eso se trataba: fascinación. El era único, un hombre diferente de todos los que ella había conocido. Posiblemente, si tratara de observarlo como en una especie de experimento, fuera capaz de mantenerse a distancia.

Un ligero golpecito en la puerta arrancó a Serena de sus confusos pensamientos. Antes que tuviera tiempo de responder, Darien asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estás visible? —preguntó, con los ojos azules brillantes de buen humor.

Volando desaparecieron las ideas de un experimento. ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar que un hombre así fuese posible observarlo como en un experimento, como si él fuera un ejemplar para estudiarlo científicamente, para examinarlo a voluntad?

Se sintió transida de un estremecimiento nervioso, pero trató de ocultarlo cuando contestó:

—De nada me habría valido no estar visible cuando tú ya estás adentro.

Darien abrió completamente la puerta y terminó de entrar en la habitación. El también se había vestido para la fiesta. Un traje azul oscuro con una camisa celeste pastel y una corbata rayada complementaban su apostura. Pero él se veía muy bien con cualquier cosa que decidiera ponerse. Si hubiera elegido vestirse como de costumbre, con sus vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa cómoda y vieja, igualmente habría logrado acelerar los corazones de todas las mujeres a una distancia de diez kilómetros. Y Serena no era inmune.

—¿Necesitas algo? —tuvo que preguntar ella, con la voz tensa, mientras él seguía mirándola cómo terminaba de arreglarse el pelo.

La pregunta pareció divertirlo.

—Esa es una pregunta llena de peligros. ¿De veras deseas que te conteste?

Serena se irritó contra su propia estupidez que la hacía caer en la trampa, y respondió en tono cortante:

—No, tengo una buena imaginación... y contigo, sólo se puede elegir un tema.

Sabía que la acusación era injusta pero no pudo detenerse.

Darien dejó que la acidez de la réplica de ella le pasara por encima.

—¿De veras preferirías que yo cesara de prestarte atención, Serena?

—Podría ser interesante, como cambio.

Serena detestaba pasar por astuta pero era la única forma que tenía de protegerse, tan potente era el efecto que él le causaba.

Darien se le acercó por atrás y con una mano le acarició la piel de la garganta.

—¿Estás segura?

El ronco murmullo de esa voz, mientras esa boca bajaba hasta tocarle la curva de la oreja, hizo que Serena no se sintiese segura de nada. Esos dedos largos la sujetaron con suavidad pero con firmeza, como para asegurarse de que ella no se apartaría.

La calidez del cuerpo de Darien actuó como un imán y Serena se sintió atraída hacia él.

Los labios de Darien pasaron de su oreja al costado de su cuello, rozando la suave piel con hipnótico efecto.

—Quiero amarte otra vez,— Serena suspiró suavemente él, haciendo que un rayo penetrante de electricidad la atravesara en forma estremecedora, mientras su boca continuaba dejando huellas de fuego en la piel sensible—. Tengo que hacerlo.

Serena echó la cabeza atrás para permitirle más libertad. Ella se elevó en puntas de pie para ayudar a compensar la diferencia de sus alturas y pasaron unos segundos de dicha mientras continuaban las caricias.

Darien llevó su mano a la cintura de ella y levantó la otra para tomarle un pecho.

Cuando él le hizo volver la cabeza para besarla en la boca, ella reaccionó con voracidad, aferrándose a él, pasando las manos debajo de la chaqueta del traje para acariciarle los músculos firmes de la espalda. El éxtasis dulce y sensual casi fue demasiado para ella.

En seguida, casi antes que se diera cuenta de que se movían, estuvieron tendidos atravesados sobre la cama, Darien apretando su largo cuerpo contra el de ella.

Serena emitió un leve sonido que pudo ser una protesta pero los labios de Darien impidieron que se formaran las palabras, y pronto ella estuvo nuevamente demasiado atrapada por el hechizo sensual de él para poder pensar con claridad.

Las expertas manos de él se movían con mágica precisión sobre el cuerpo de ella, usando el conocimiento que había adquirido él en el pasado para ir acercándola a la celebración del mutuo deseo.

Los latidos del corazón de Serena eran erráticos a medida que el calor y el deseo del cuerpo de él iban comunicándosele. Sus dedos temblaron cuando acariciaron los costados del cuello de Darien y se hundieron en el espeso pelo castaño.

Darien lanzó un gemido de satisfacción y su placer aumentó. Fue necesario el impacto desgarrador de otro golpe en la puerta para arrancarlos a los dos de las profundidades de su éxtasis.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles, esperando, inseguros de si el sonido que acababan de oír había sido real o producto de la imaginación. Serena miró intensamente a los ojos de Darien.

El sonido se repitió.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Darien está contigo? —dijo la voz de Rei en un tono con un asomo de impaciencia.

Darien murmuró una maldición de frustración. Pero cuando soltó lentamente a Serena a la que tenía abrazada y se levantó de la cama, su tono fue ligero y burlón.

—Sí, Rei. Darien está con Serena.

Serena trataba apresuradamente de enderezar el corpiño de su vestido, y su cara tenía un intenso color rosado.

Esta no era la primera vez que Rei los interrumpía, sólo que ahora había llegado unos minutos demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano, según el punto de vista desde el cual se lo consideraba.

—Oh... — Rei sonó un poco confundida, pero en seguida se recobró.— Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos, pero ya han llegado casi todos y pronto llegará Nicholas con mamá. Pensé que les gustaría bajar... estar allí cuando mamá... —dejó la frase sin terminar.

Darien soltó un largo suspiro y miró a Serena con sus ojos azules brillando con una mezcla de deseo reprimido y de ironía.

Serena desvió la mirada; no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Pero pudo adivinar que él se ponía ceñudo y que continuaba observándola.

El fastidio de Darien fue evidente en el tono de la respuesta que le dio a su hermana.

—Iremos en seguida, Rei.

—Muy bien —dijo ella. En seguida, como si no pudiera resistirse, y mientras se alejaba de la puerta, añadió:— Espero que no hayan estado haciendo nada que...

Darien soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mocosa malcriada. No ha cambiado desde que tenía dos años...

La habitación quedó silenciosa después de ese comentario y Serena no pudo romper el silencio. Tomó el cepillo de donde había caído en el suelo y nuevamente empezó a pasárselo por el pelo. Mientras tanto, sentía que los ojos de Darien la taladraban.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere? —preguntó suavemente él en un tono lleno de preocupación.

—Nada —respondió ella, mientras sus movimientos se volvían entrecortados por la tensión.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando ella se apartó bruscamente. Apretó los labios.

—¡Bueno, hay una cosa segura como el infierno! —dijo él—. Hace un minuto estabas de un humor muy diferente.

—He cambiado de idea.

—Creo que tú no sabes lo que quieres —replicó él inmediatamente. La verdad de esa afirmación era inatacable.

—Posiblemente no.

—Serena, mírame —ordenó Darien. Serena se negó.

El dio otro paso, la tomó del mentón con sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si hay algo que nunca creí de ti es que eras una cobarde. Pero ahora estoy empezando a sospechar. Le sacudió suavemente el mentón. — Vamos, Serena. ¡Yo no puedo hacer todo esto solo! Tú tienes que ayudar... hacer tu parte. Esa estúpida aversión a admitir la verdad que tienes sólo está haciendo que ambos nos sintamos muy mal. Yo te amo, Sere. Te amé desde que puse los ojos en ti. Sé que suena cursi y ridículo, pero es verdad. Y nada de lo sucedido desde entonces pudo hacerme cambiar. Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Me gustaría poder bajar en este momento y decirles a todo el mundo que estamos oficialmente comprometidos.

Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella hiciera algún comentario. Y como ella siguió callada, la miró intensamente buscando alguna chispa de sentimiento.

Pero Serena se negó a mostrar nada. Exteriormente estaba dura y fría como el acero, pero por dentro sentíase mortalmente asustada. ¡No quería que él la amara! Hasta que él dijo esas palabras, ella podía fingir que él estaba jugando, como en una especie de entretenimiento infantil. ¡Ahora no podía seguir desentendiéndose y no sabía qué hacer!

Darien no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—¡Me niego a creer que lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros haya sido puramente físico!

—Cree lo que quieras —replicó Serena tensamente.

Un fugaz relámpago de cólera iluminó los ojos de Darien.

—¡No!

Serena se encogió levemente de hombros; su cuerpo no quería hacer nada más que desplomarse en un frenesí de estremecimientos, pero con férrea determinación ella logró controlarlo.

La cólera de él aumentó, como la fuerza con que la sujetaba del mentón. Sin embargo, cuando vio que ella se encogía, inmediatamente la soltó.

—Perdóname si te hice daño —murmuró él.

Serena, con los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza. No podía decir nada, sentía como si le hubieran desgarrado las entrañas.

Darien estuvo varios segundos sin moverse y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Esperaré cinco minutos y después bajaré —dijo.

Serena siguió callada y él salió de la habitación con la espalda rígida como una estaca y la cabeza erguida.

Después de la cena, la fiesta perdió la mayor parte de su brillo para Serena.

Todos los demás parecían felices... las miradas de parientes hablando a toda velocidad como si llevaran largo tiempo sin verse, esperando la aparición de la mujer que no tenía idea de que ellos estaban allí.

Serena se mantuvo apartada lo más posible después que Darien, sin decir palabra, la llevó abajo y desapareció en seguida después de haberla depositado en un sillón cerca de una de sus tías.

La tía no hizo más que alabar a su sobrino; según descripción, él era nada menos que un santo. Nadie podría encontrar un marido mejor. Serena escuchó y sintió deseos de gritar.

Y ese deseo fue aumentado a medida que los parientes se acercaban uno tras otro para conocerla, preguntándose cada uno a su modo cómo iban las relaciones entre ella y Darien.

"Amigos, solamente amigos" respondía ella una y otra vez, hasta que creyó que las palabras quedarían grabadas en su cerebro por el resto de su vida.

Casi había llegado al punto de buscar una forma de escapar cuando Rei recorrió apresuradamente las habitaciones pidiendo a todos que hicieran silencio pues el automóvil de su marido acababa de detenerse en el camino privado.

En seguida se hizo silencio en toda la casa. Serena también esperó, con los nervios tensos, pero no por la misma razón. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación y notó por primera vez las flores distribuidas estratégicamente.

Su mirada dejó de examinar la habitación para dedicarse a la gente. Altos, bajos, gordos, flacos, viejos, jóvenes, de edad mediana, bien vestidos, mal vestidos, con buen gusto y con mal gusto. Eran una mezcla heterogénea, como cualquier otra multitud. Pero tenían una cosa en común, lo placentero de sus expresiones. Y si algunos pocos parecían contrariados o preocupados, por las líneas que marcaban sus rostros ella supo que esa situación era solamente temporaria.

Finalmente su búsqueda tuvo su recompensa. Darien estaba de pie al lado de su hermana en el extremo de la habitación, esperando, aparentemente, la entrada de su madre. Pero sus ojos estaban posados en ella, Serena quedó atrapada por esa mirada. Él le enviaba un mensaje y ella lo recibía. "No seas cobarde", la desafiaba él. "Ven aquí... quédate a mi lado. ¡Hazlo! ¡Sigue tu impulso!"

Le costó un esfuerzo tremendo, pero Serena logró apartar la mirada. Al hacerlo estaba reconociendo el desafío de él, no tuvo duda alguna. Pero quizá era una cobarde. ¿Había un refrán que decía que los cobardes viven más tiempo? Quizá lo que ella necesitaba era más tiempo para pensar. Todo había sido tan precipitado, tan inesperado.

La puerta principal se abrió y se oyó una voz femenina que protestaba.

—Nicholas, no sé por qué insistes en hacer esto. Puedo ver las nuevas cortinas en cualquier momento. En realidad, hoy yo no quería salir y...

Entonces la mujer apareció. Si le hubieran pedido a Serena que señalara a la madre de Darien, jamás habría elegido correctamente. La mujer era menuda, no mucho más grande que ella misma; su pelo era de un opaco tono castaño, su cara, aunque no fea, no se aproximaba a la escultural belleza de sus hijos. La mujer se detuvo y miró sorprendida la habitación llena de gente. En sus labios se formó una pregunta silenciosa. Pero entonces vio a Rei y a Darien, y supo la verdad.

Rei no esperó más. Corrió los pocos metros que las separaban y rodeó a su madre con un abrazo cariñoso.

—Feliz aniversario, mamá.

Darien tomó en seguida el lugar de su hermana. Se inclinó para tomar a su madre en brazos y cuando lo hizo, la expresión atónita de su madre se disolvió en una bruma de lágrimas. Pronto todos empezaron a felicitarla y a converger sobre la sorprendida mujer.

Serena no advirtió que Darien se detuvo junto a ella, de modo que dio un pequeño respingo cuando él dijo, suavemente:

—Ven a conocer a mi madre.

Dejó que él la condujera a través de la habitación. Cuando la presentaban, Serena se percató de que era el centro de atención de un numeroso grupo. Se encogió interiormente cuando creyó que Darien continuaría con la farsa y la presentaría como prometida, pero su preocupación fue infundada. Ni él ni Rei dijeron nada.

Vista de cerca, la madre de Darien no era más espectacular que desde el extremo de la habitación, excepto por sus ojos. Eran de un suave color gris paloma, vivaces, llenos de amor y de lágrimas. La bondad y la ternura eran las ventanas hacia el alma de esta mujer, y cuando ella la saludó con afecto, Serena se sintió reconfortada pero al mismo tiempo presa de una gran tristeza.

A continuación, y sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo escabullirse de la multitud y observar desde un costado mientras los presentes eran entregados y abiertos. Numerosas veces oyó mencionar el nombre del padre de Darien. Al principio fue con pena; después, con tonos de afectuoso recuerdo. Empezaron a circular historias graciosas y la gente empezó a reírse, sin excluir a la madre de Darien, aunque la risa de la mujer sonaba un poco tensa.

Durante todo ese tiempo Serena permaneció sola, olvidada, que era exactamente lo que ella quería puesto que en realidad no era parte de la familia.

Sin embargo, tuvo que participar en la cena que siguió, y como le tocó sentarse al lado de Darien, su apetito ya reducido fue prácticamente nulo. El notó que ella comía muy poco pero no hizo ningún comentario y se contentó con hablar con un primo que estaba sentado frente a ellos. Serena fingió escuchar, pero las palabras se borraron. Ella se limitaba a existir, casi flotando a la deriva. No sabía qué pasaba con ella, por qué todo parecía estar sucediéndole a una extraña, como si ella fuera una cascara vacía que ocupaba un espacio y que hablaba sólo cuando se veía obligada a hacerlo.

Darien había dicho que la amaba. ¿Toda esta experiencia era nada más que un sueño... un mal sueño, en realidad? Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Darien pinchaba un trozo de pollo con el tenedor y se lo llevaba a la boca. El la había besado, le había dicho que la deseaba, le había dicho que la amaba y después que quería casarse con ella. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué? Sólo porque un hombre diga que te ama y que quiere casarse contigo, no significa que tengas que responder afirmativamente. Ni siquiera tienes que responder. El dijo que no creía que lo que existía entre los dos fuera meramente una atracción sexual. ¿Era verdad? ¡Maldición, estaba tan confundida! ¿Esta fiesta no iba a terminar nunca? Ansiaba regresar a la tranquilidad de la cabaña. Ahora deseaba estar allí. Necesitaba paz, silencio. Tenía que pensar.

Después de la comida Serena se movió silenciosamente con la multitud y entró a una habitación del fondo de la casa de donde habían retirado los muebles. Se sobresaltó cuando un toque suave como una pluma en su brazo le llamó la atención.

Era Rei. Pero la atención no era para ella. Con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, Rei señaló la pareja que, en ese momento, eran los únicos que ocupaban el centro del área despejada. Eran Darien y su madre; bailaban a los melancólicos compases de una melodía de Gershwin. Los oídos de Serena habían estado al principio sordos para la música, pero mientras observaba, el sonido se le hizo más claro: "Alguien que me vigile". Los versos eran cantados por una mujer cuya voz sonaba cargada de emoción y que hacía que hasta el más endurecido de los que la oían sintieran las profundidades de su deseo.

—Era la canción favorita de mis padres —susurró Rei con la voz tensa, los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Todos los años, desde que nosotros podemos recordar, ya fuera que celebraran su aniversario con una fiesta o no, mi padre siempre ponía ese disco y bailaban con mi madre. Entre ellos, era una especie de ritual. El me contó una vez que la primera vez que salieron juntos fueron al cine a ver una película cuyo tema principal era esa canción. Dijo que se enamoró de mamá en aquel momento y que ella se enamoró de él. Se casaron pocas semanas después.

La canción continuó y Darien siguió moviéndose lentamente con su madre.

—Me alegro de que Darien baile ahora con ella —dijo Rei—. Está muy bien. El se parece mucho a papá cuando era joven.

Serena no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja. La madre de Darien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podían verse lágrimas acumuladas entre sus pestañas.

Un intenso dolor de compasión le atravesó el corazón. Haber amado y haber sido amada tanto... Ella jamás había visto o experimentado un amor semejante. En realidad, nunca había conocido o vivido una situación familiar donde hubiera tanto cariño. Sus ojos seguían a Darien, atentos a la forma en que él tenía que encorvarse un poco para adaptarse a la pequeña estatura de su madre... tal como hacía con ella. Veía cómo su cabeza de pelo castaño se los dos en sus propias cavilaciones. Serena tuvo que esforzarse por volver a la realidad cuando el Trans Am se detuvo junto al Datsun de ella. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Darien, aunque la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver mucho. Sin embargo, era consciente de la presencia de él, y como reacción, se encogió todavía más en su asiento.

Ese movimiento arrancó a Darien de sus meditaciones. El volvió la cabeza hacia ella y ella pudo sentir el contacto de esa mirada.

—Estás muy callada —susurró suavemente él.

Un temblor atravesó a Serena, pero rápidamente cedió.

—Tú tampoco has estado muy locuaz —replicó ella.

El siguió observándola a través de la intensa oscuridad. Durante varios minutos siguió observándola y ella empezó a preguntarse si él tenía ojos de animal nocturno que le permitieran verla claramente. Se movió incómoda en su asiento, deseosa de marcharse pero retenida por una fuerza invisible.

Finalmente, él suspiró y admitió:

—No.

Nuevamente se hizo silencio entre los dos. Después, él preguntó:

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

En el estómago de Serena se formó un nudo de tensión. No había pensado en otra cosa... ¡además de en su propio e indeseado descubrimiento!

—Sí.

La palabra sonó cortante, seca, pero ella se sintió sumamente aliviada.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y qué? —La irritación pareció dominar a Darien.

—¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida, Serena! Sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

—¿Eso es una novedad? —replicó ella en tono burlón, alegrándose por la oscuridad—. Has estado diciéndomelo desde el primer día que nos encontramos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó él.

Serena pudo sentir la frustración que lo embargaba, pero trató de endurecerse todavía más. En una voz que dejaba poco lugar para la esperanza, contestó:

—Quiero las llaves de mi automóvil, Darien.

Oyó que él aspiraba profunda y rápidamente y experimentó el primer ataque a su ciudadela.

—¿No te importa que yo te ame? —preguntó él.

Rápidamente, Serena reparó el daño causado por el primer ataque y se preparó para el siguiente.

—No.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque no te pedí que me amaras.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella, la aferró con fuerza de los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia él. Inconscientemente, le hundió los dedos en la carne.

—Sé que te sientes atraída por mí...

—Por supuesto —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Acaso no sucede lo mismo con todas las mujeres?

Serena sintió que él sonreía tensamente.

—Ahora estoy interesado solamente en una mujer.

—Y ella no está interesada en ti. Estoy harta de ser el juguetito de tu juego, Darien. Quiero irme a mi casa.

—Ya te he dicho. Esto no es ningún juego.

—Para mí, sí.

Los dedos de Darien apretaron todavía más, pero Serena sabía que él todavía no se percataba de ello. Lo enfrentó con valentía, como una sombra apenas discernible que se negaba a retroceder acobardada. Sabía que a fin de liberarse tendría que persuadirlo. El miedo la impulsó.

—De veras, estás empezando a dejarme un poco fría, Darien. ¿Nadie te ha rechazado jamás, en serio?

Sintió que la cólera que venía acumulándose dentro de él alcanzaba un pico febril. El pasó enteramente por alto la segunda parte de la pregunta de ella y se concentró en la primera. Posiblemente no había oído nada más allá de la primera parte.

—Te dejo fría. —Lanzó una carcajada áspera. — ¡Vaya si te dejo fría! —La atrajo violentamente hacia él.

Físicamente, Serena perdió el equilibrio. Pero mentalmente seguía librando la guerra y no tenía intención de perder.

Los labios de él casi tocaban los suyos cuando siseó:

—Tú eres exactamente igual a todos los demás, ¿verdad, Darien? Si una mujer no te da lo que quieres, tú lo tomas. ¿Acaso las cosas no son así? Exactamente como hacía mi ex marido... pero por lo menos él tuvo el recuerdo de mi amor, y la verdad del mismo, hasta que lo mató su torpeza.

Si hubiera desenvainado un cuchillo y lo hubiera hundido profundamente en los órganos vitales de él, no habría podido lastimar más a Darien. Un violento estremecimiento lo acometió e instantáneamente la fuerza de sus dedos cedió. Aun en la oscuridad Serena percibió la palidez y la expresión de repulsión de la cara de él.

En seguida él la soltó completamente y abrió la puerta de su lado del automóvil. Príncipe, recién despierto, saltó entre los dos asientos y corrió detrás de la silueta de su amo que se alejaba, dejando a Serena sola, temblorosa, saboreando el amargo sabor de su victoria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Serena nunca supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada dentro del automóvil. Hubieran podido pasar eternidades y ella no se habría dado cuenta.

Lo había lastimado... lo había lastimado en una forma terrible. Ella sabía que él en nada se parecía a Alan. Ahora, quería correr tras él y decírselo. Pero se quedó donde estaba. No podía hacer eso. Tenía que mantener distancia entre los dos, por su propia salvación.

El amor había jugado sucio con ella. No era algo que ella había deseado. En realidad se había resistido, se había resistido con vehemencia. Y tendría que seguir haciéndolo. Si una persona podía enamorarse, ciertamente podía también desenamorarse. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer. Si pudiera alejarse de Darien, apartarse de su influencia, quizá podría sacárselo de la mente y olvidarlo.

Con Alan había hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora no tenía idea de dónde estaba él y eso la tenía completamente sin cuidado, mientras él se quedara bien lejos. Si por lo menos pudiera poner la misma distancia entre ella y Darien...

Con movimientos lentos y rígidos, Serena llevó la mano al picaporte de la puerta y se apeó del automóvil. Entonces, después de un momento de vacilación, empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Sólo podía imaginarse dónde estaban Darien y Príncipe.

Pero no iba a seguir mucho tiempo ignorándolo. Cuando se acercó al porche, una figura alta y esbelta emergió de las sombras e hizo que su corazón empezara a palpitar en forma atronadora, como si estuviera tratando de soltarse del pecho y escapársele por la garganta. Serena buscó con la mano una de las vigas de madera para apoyarse.

Darien no dijo nada cuando se inclinó para abrir la puerta de la cabaña. Cuando lo hubo hecho, dio un paso a un costado a fin de que ella entrara primero.

Serena entró rápidamente, seguida inmediatamente por Príncipe. El gran perro se tendió en su lugar favorito frente al hogar y de inmediato se hundió en un sueño profundo. Darien cerró la puerta y sin palabras pasó sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Serena sequedó mirando esa espalda que se alejaba, con sus ojos celestes ensombrecidos. Observó cómo él caminó tiesamente hasta el pasillo y en seguida oyó que él cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Un suspiro trémulo, profundo, escapó de sus labios y una niebla de lágrimas le cubrió los ojos. Rápidamente, parpadeó. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos. Eso era nada más que una trampa que podía retenerla aquí.¡Y sobre todas las cosas, ella tenía que marcharse!

Había hecho un círculo completo. Al principio, había querido escapar sin entender completamente la razón, pero sabiendo por instinto que era eso lo que debía hacer; después la situación fue cambiando gradualmente y algo confundida ella llegó a perder el deseo de marcharse. Pero vino la revelación, y ahora sabía que tenía que partir.

Pero su problema seguía siendo el mismo. Aún carecía de medio de transporte, hasta que no tuviera sus llaves. Serena lanzó una mirada de frustración hacia el pasillo. ¿Debía insistir y reclamar lo que era suyo? Interiormente se encogió ante la idea y en silencio respondió su propia pregunta. No. Era demasiado pronto. Sus defensas, aunque bien construidas, eran demasiado nuevas para soportar otro asedio... aunque Darien no parecía interesado en intentarlo nuevamente.

Serena trató de librarse de esos pensamientos pero el pánico volvió a amenazarla. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que pasaba cuando él estaba cerca de ella? Sus emociones se enredaban tanto que ella no sabía dónde estaba. Tenía que alejarse... ¡ya no importaba cómo lo hiciera!

Con pasos rápidos, urgentes, Serena fue a su habitación, puso las maletas sobre la cama y metió dentro de ellas todas las cosas que le fue posible. Lo que dejaba allí podría remplazarlo: un cepillo de dientes, su jabón especial para la cara, polvo para el cuerpo. Mañana, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería marcharse, y esta vez no importaría si tenía que arrastrarse. Sería de día. No habría animales nocturnos al acecho.

Estaba en el proceso de cerrar la última de sus maletas cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Serena se volvió sobresaltada, con los ojos dilatados.

Darien estaba en el vano de la puerta. Si al principio Serena creyó que él tenía intención de acabar lo que había empezado afuera, esa cólera reavivada había remplazado al sufrimiento causado por su hiriente declaración y él estaba una vez más dispuesto a intentar la fuerza, pronto descubrió su error.

Los ojos azules de él vieron las pruebas de la decisión de ella de marcharse, y por una fracción de segundo una expresión de desesperación se insinuó en sus hermosas facciones. Pero tan rápidamente como apareció, la expresión se borró y Serena se quedó preguntándose si no había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Sería mejor que aguardaras hasta mañana —sugirió él en tono carente de expresión, tal como un extraño se dirigía a otro extraño.

—Sí —repuso Serena secamente—. Eso haré.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y posó sus ojos en el paisaje que había pintado su padre y que estaba colgado en la pared del dormitorio. Quedó callado un momento, y después dijo:

—Cometí una equivocación, Serena. —Su mirada volvió a ella en un rápido movimiento. — Nunca debí tratar de hacer que te quedaras. Fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que podría persuadirte a que me quisieras, pero creo que mi única excusa es que deseaba tanto tenerte cerca de mí. Estaba completamente seguro de que yo podría hacerte feliz. —Abrió los dedos para mostrarle las llaves que tenía en la palma de la mano. — Probablemente las necesitarás.

Por un momento, Serena sólo pudo mirar fijamente las llaves. Después, con dedos tan fríos como el metal que buscaba, tomó las llaves de la mano de él.

—Cuídate mucho—le aconsejó él con voz ronca.

En seguida, dio media vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¡A la mañana siguiente Serena era libre! Y con cada kilómetro que su Datsun iba devorando, la cabaña quedaba cada vez más lejos. ¿Por qué, entonces, no se sentía mejor? Había logrado lo que quería. Tenía su automóvil, casi todo su orgullo, y estaba lejos del tremendo poder de la influencia de Darien. ¿Por qué persistía esa sensación de desazón?

Con una decidida sacudida de su oscura cabeza, Serena entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos del brillo del sol que salía y pisó aún con más fuerzas el acelerador. Estaba libre. Libre de volver a reanudar su vida donde se había interrumpido, libre de ir y venir por donde y cuando quisiera y de marcharse cuando le diera la gana.

Sólo que la libertad física es mucho más fácil de conquistar que la libertad emocional, hecho que Serena aprendería por el camino más duro en los días siguientes.

Deliberadamente se mantuvo alejada de la agencia pues no quería tener que explicarle a Setsuna la razón de que hubiera regresado tan pronto, y los días parecieron alargarse eternamente. Después, el lunes, en un trabajo que hubiera debido resultarle extremadamente interesante y estimulante, estuvo extrañamente aletargada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes su vida fue como un viaje en una gigantesca montaña rusa; sólo que las subidas no fueron muy altas y las caídas fueron espantosas.

¡No podía sacarse a Darien de la mente! Y era peor, mucho peor de cuando lo vio por primera vez. No importaba lo que hiciera, adonde fuera o con quién estuviese, sus pensamientos estaban constantemente dirigidos a él, a su aspecto, a la sensación de tenerlo cerca, al sonido de su voz. Todo lo que había sucedido en la cabaña pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.¡Hasta se sorprendió echando de menos a Príncipe!

Finalmente una noche, corno un volcán a punto de explotar, el tormento emocional que sufría Serena se hizo demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Ella estaba en su casa, acababa de cancelar una cita para salir con el pretexto de que le dolía la cabeza pero no se sentía dispuesta a admitir que no era la cabeza lo que le dolía. Trató de dormir pero terminó removiéndose inquieta hasta que las sábanas tuvieron un aspecto como si un ejército hubiera acampado sobre ellas durante la noche antes de partir apresuradamente. Inquieta, fue a la pequeña cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Esa noche no había cenado pues no le apetecía ningún alimento, pero ahora, sólo por tener algo que hacer, revolvió dentro del refrigerador hasta que encontró un poco de carne cocida, un huevo duro y dos pepinillos encurtidos que quedaban en un frasco. Cargó todo en sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala.

Normalmente, Serena miraba muy poca televisión. Era un entretenimiento que usaba sólo ocasionalmente. Y nunca lograba interesarse en las películas viejas, aunque fuesen buenas. La verdad era que nunca tenía tiempo. Pero ahora lo tenía. Era tarde, alrededor de las dos si sus ojos inflamados habían mirado correctamente el reloj de la cocina, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Encendió la televisión y se acurrucó en una posición cómoda en el sofá. Inmediatamente comprobó que había sintonizado el televisor durante uno de esos largos intervalos comerciales que poblaban el aire en horas de la noche, de modo que regresó a la cocina en busca de algo para beber.

Con un leve gruñido de protesta descubrió que la Coca Cola que quedaba en el refrigerador apenas alcanzaba para mojar el fondo de su vaso vacío. Tenía que sacar otra de la despensa, pero cuando quiso sacar hielo del refrigerador vio que las dos bandejas estaban vacías. ¡Demonios!, se dijo disgustada. ¡Todo se estaba viniendo abajo en el apartamento! Estaba muy distraída, muy descuidada. Desde que regresara de la cabaña se comportaba como una mujer hechizada, o sonámbula.

Serena se detuvo y soltó un juramento.

—¡Maldición!

¿Es que nunca podría vivir tranquila? ¡Hasta las cosas más ordinarias le recordaban a Darien!¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevaría olvidarlo?

Entonces, súbitamente, sus manos dejaron de temblar mientras sostenía la bandeja para hielo bajo el grifo abierto. Los acordes de una melodía conocida llegaron desde la sala.

Serena se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras oía los versos que le causaban un intenso dolor interior.

"Alguien que me vigile", repitió su mente una y otra vez. El agua llenó la bandeja y se fue por el sumidero. Serena dejó caer la bandeja y corrió a la sala con las manos mojadas. ¡No! ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué esa canción? ¿Por qué esta noche, y no otra cualquiera?

Mientras sus ojos incrédulos miraban fijamente la pantalla, la imagen televisada se desvaneció y fue remplazada por la imagen de Darien bailando con su madre, y muchas imágenes más de las otras veces en que la ternura y el cariño de él le habían sido revelados. Mientras la voz de la cancionista gritaba quejosamente su dolor, Serena se dejó caer lentamente al suelo alfombrado, con los puños apretados.

¡A pesar de la distancia que había puesto entre ella y Darien era como si en este mismo minuto él estuviera en esa misma habitación! Serena pudo ver la forma en que su pelo se encendía con relámpagos rojizos bajo la luz del sol, la forma en que sus ojos azules relucían de felicidad y buen humor, la tristeza que a él no le dio vergüenza mostrar cuando perdieron la batalla por las vidas de los cuatro conejitos, la forma en que él había inclinado la cabeza sobre su madre en actitud protectora, la forma en que la miraba a ella cuando la deseaba, la cualidad ronca, viril de su voz.

Un gemido largo y grave nació en la garganta de Serena. ¡No! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Todavía lo amaba! Empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. ¡Nunca había dejado de amarlo y probablemente siempre sería así! Todo lo que habían hecho las dos últimas semanas era demostrarle lo realmente solitaria y vacía que había sido su existencia antes de conocerlo.

¡Lo amaba!

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ella empezó a reír... fue un sonido agudo, trémulo, entrecortado, muy parecido al llanto.

Está bien. Lo admitió. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se abrazó los hombros. Tenía que pensar. No podía regresar a la cabaña, entrar y hacer lisa y llanamente su insólito anuncio, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensaría Darien? Lanzó otra trémula carcajada. ¡Probablemente pensaría que ahora la loca era ella! Pero si él la amaba como había dicho...

Serena se puso de pie de un salto y volvió a llevar su pospuesta comida a la cocina y el seguro frío del refrigerador.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no regresar a la cabaña? Una profunda excitación empezó a desenroscarse en la boca de su estómago.

Parecía que las primeras horas de esa madrugada no pasarían nunca. Serena pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en medio de su cama, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas flexionadas, sonriéndose de anticipación. Sentíase otra vez como una muchacha adolescente... tan nueva... recién nacida al amor. Y ahora conocía la diferencia. Había creído amar a Alan, pero eso fue más una clase de amor adolescente, un capricho que no resistió la prueba del tiempo o de las primeras dificultades. Pero con Darien... Serena apretó con más fuerza sus rodillas. Darien era un hombre que encontraba alegría en dar y que se entregaba sin condiciones a aquellos a quienes amaba. Ahora que por fin ella lo admitía, descubrió cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos. Lo amaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Eso había sido lo que había temido todo ese tiempo: amarlo tan profundamente, o tener la capacidad de amarlo así. Y ahora, mirando hacia atrás el tiempo perdido, se sentía más impaciente a cada instante. El había sido cariñoso con ella desde el principio, como en la historia que le habían contado sobre el padre y la madre, cómo ellos se habían enamorados en su primera cita. ¡Quizá en la familia de él todos creían en el amor a primera vista!

No veía la hora de que fuera de día.

Mientras Serena viajaba por el desierto camino que llevaba a la cabaña, recordaba la primera vez que había circulado por allí. Recordaba lo incómoda que se había sentido en el bosque, el desdén con que había mirado la cabaña. Y ahora aquí estaba, corriendo a toda velocidad, volviendo a esos lugares, amándolos porque eran parte del hombre que ella amaba.

Cuando el automóvil llegó al claro que había frente a la cabaña, Serena apenas dejó que se apagara el motor cuando se apeó y echó a correr por el sendero. En dos pasos estuvo en el porche. En seguida llamó a la puerta y dijo:

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! Soy yo, Serena. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo, Darien!

Siguió llamando a la puerta por lo menos durante cinco minutos. Se negaba a creer que él no estuviera allí.

Por fin, con la voz cansada y enronquecida, se volvió con el ánimo por el suelo. El no estaba. Se había marchado.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el bosque que la rodeaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas equivocadas? Primero se precipitaba; después, cuando se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad, actuaba con demasiada lentitud.

Serena empezó a caminar desalentada hacia su automóvil. Cuando le habló por primera vez de él, Setsuna dijo que él había llegado de visita desde California. ¿Acaso había regresado allá? Y si lo había hecho, ¿cómo haría ella para ubicarlo? Entonces su mente saltó hacia otra idea. ¿Y si él no se había marchado? ¿Y si estaba en algún lugar del bosque, posiblemente dando un largo paseo con Príncipe?¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Entonces un recuerdo vino a salvarla. ¡Darien tenía un automóvil aquí, el Pontiac Trans Am negro que habían usado para ir a la casa de Rei! El había dicho que lo guardaba en un garaje oculto, que no se veía desde la cabaña. ¿Y si ella ahora trataba de encontrarlo? Si su automóvil todavía estaba allí, entonces él también estaba, y si no estaba... bueno, cuando llegara el momento se ocuparía de esa posibilidad. Ahora, la posibilidad de que él todavía estuviera en las cercanías le dio esperanzas, y con el espíritu más animado, partió en la dirección que Darien había señalado vagamente al informarle sobre la existencia del garaje.

Descubrir la sólida construcción le llevó cierto tiempo. Estaba más lejos de la cabaña de lo que ella había pensado. Pero como recompensa, a través de una rendija de la gruesa puerta de madera pudo ver que el automóvil estaba en el interior.

El pajarillo que gorjeaba en el árbol hubiera podido ser perdonado por mirar lleno de curiosidad a la mujer de pelo rubio que lanzó un gritito de alegría y ensayó unos pasos de baile sobre el suelo cubierto de agujas de pino antes de desaparecer trotando de su vista.

Con el alma llena de renovado optimismo, Serena volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en forma más directa pues conocía el camino. Por eso, su regreso a la cabaña le llevó mucho menos tiempo.

Sin embargo, a medida que se fue acercando, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y su determinación vaciló. Deseó que él hubiera regresado y, no obstante ello, en otro sentido deseó que no. No estaba segura de cómo tenía que empezar. Sólo porque ella quería tener una oportunidad de hablar con él, ¿estaría él dispuesto a escucharla?

Las rodillas le temblaban tanto por el esfuerzo como por los nervios cuando subió una vez más los escalones del porche. Tuvo que tragar con esfuerzo para no perder el coraje. Esta vez, el golpe con que llamó a la puerta fue más sereno mientras que la excitación, el miedo y el dolor físico luchaban entre sí por prevalecer en sus emociones.

Cuando oyó sonido de pisadas del otro lado de la puerta su corazón dio un rápido brinco. ¡El estaba aquí!

La puerta se abrió y Darien entornó los ojos para protegerlos del resplandor del sol. Su expresión no era nada amistosa.

—Mira Rei —se quejó—. No quiero que me molesten y...

Las palabras quedaron flotando en la nada cuando vio que la persona no era su hermana.

—¿Serena?

El nombre fue pronunciado con incredulidad.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrojársele a los brazos. Pero la incertidumbre que sentía acerca de la forma en que él tomaría ese gesto, la detuvo.

—Hola —dijo ella.

"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" pensó. "¡Qué estúpida, tonta e idiota! ¡Ahora yo podría completar lo absurdo de este momento comentando que los últimos días hemos tenido mucho calor!"

Darien dio un paso a un costado después de mirarla atónito un momento, y dejó espacio para que ella entrara.

Serena se preguntó cómo él no podía oír el ruido que hacían sus huesos al entrechocarse, pues ella temblaba violentamente de pies a cabeza.

El saludo de Príncipe, que había venido al trote al oír la voz de ella, la ayudó un poco a cubrir la incómoda tensión que flotaba entre ellos. Pero Serena no podía seguir acariciando eternamente a ese perro... cuando en realidad lo que ella quería era acariciar al amo, si él se lo permitía.

Serena levantó la vista y sus ojos celestes formaron un hermoso contraste con su pelo dorado.

Sostuvo la recelosa mirada de Darien por un corto tiempo antes de mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Terminaste por fin aquel manuscrito?

—¿Qué manuscrito?

—El que yo estaba pasando a máquina antes de...

Darien se encogió de hombros cuando ella no completó la frase.

—No, pero terminé la revisión.

—Oh.

Serena cambió de posición y deseó haberse puesto vaqueros en vez del vestido estilo campesino, a fin de tener dónde esconder sus manos.

—¿Qué te trae de regreso por aquí? —preguntó Darien por fin cuando pareció que ella no tenía nada más que decir.

¿Debía decírselo? Serena decidió aguardar y probar un poco más cómo estaba la atmósfera. No quería desnudar su alma y descubrir que él había cambiado de forma de pensar. La humillación, por no mencionar la desesperación, serían demasiado grandes.

—Estaba por aquí cerca...

Un poco de la reserva de Darien se derritió.

—Y pensaste que debías pasar por aquí. Es increíble cuántas personas se encuentran en esa situación.

Las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron cuando ella recordó la última vez que él había usado palabras similares. Posiblemente su subconsciente recordaba. Fue cuando Rei los interrumpiera por primera vez, después que ellos hicieran el amor.

Serena se movió por la habitación hasta ponerse detrás de la máquina de escribir.

¿Quieres que te ayude? Darien la miró lleno de sospechas.

¿Cuánto me costará?

"¡Todo lo que tienes!", pensó Serena, sonriéndose interiormente. Pero en voz alta, dijo:

—Es gratis.

Con pasos resueltos, Darien cerró la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo también junto al escritorio. Sus ojos la examinaron atentamente. Después, con voz más ronca que lo habitual, preguntó:

—¿Qué clase de servicios estás ofreciéndome, exactamente?

Serena aspiró hondo, casi perdida en la cálida luz que veía que empezaba a asomar a la mirada de él. Decidió arriesgarse...

—Me ofrezco yo misma... para toda la vida.

Darien aspiró rápidamente, pero ella no lo dejó hablar pues agregó:

—Si todavía me quieres...

—¿Quererte? —dijo Darien en tono de incredulidad, y a continuación preguntó:— ¿Adán la quería a Eva? ¿Antonio quería a Cleopatra? ¿Romeo quería a Julieta?

Serena empezó a reír como válvula de escape para sus nervios.

Darien no le dejó una oportunidad de responder sino que la tomó en sus brazos.

—Hablas en serio —dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, y la estrechó con fuerza.

Serena, con los ojos relucientes, respondió:

—¡En toda mi vida jamás he hablado más en serio!

Serena percibió el temblor que sacudía el cuerpo esbelto y duro de Darien.

—¿No cambiarás de manera de pensar?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

Serena empezaba a impacientarse. ¡Su cuerpo era una hoguera y lo único que él hacía era hablar!

—Darien, si no te apresuras y me besas...

Darien no la dejó terminar la frase. Muy eficazmente, detuvo con sus labios los movimientos de la boca de ella.

Serena puso todo lo que tenía en ese beso, todo su amor, todo su deseo. No quería del mundo nada más de lo que tenía aquí... Darien en sus brazos, amándola, y saber que él seguiría amándola como ella a él.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron, Darien respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Mujer, ¿te dije alguna vez que te amo?

Sus cálidos ojos vibraban de emoción.

—Creo que una vez me lo dijiste.

Serena mantenía sus manos firmemente enlazadas detrás de la nuca de él, y disfrutaba con la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se moldeaba contra las duras líneas del cuerpo de él.

Las manos de Darien le acariciaron amorosamente la cintura y las caderas.

—Tú no me creíste.

—Tenía miedo de creerte —lo corrigió ella.

Darien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó.

—Porque yo también estaba empezando a quererte.

—¿Y eso te asustó?

—Me dejó no tanto como cuando después supe la verdad.

—¿Y eso cuándo fue? —Darien tenía la misma curiosidad que todos los enamorados.

Serena sonrió.

—En la fiesta.

—Pero después tú...

—Tuve miedo.

Serena llevó sus manos hacia arriba.

—¡Me has hecho vivir en un infierno!

—Yo también viví en un infierno.

Serena se irguió en puntas de pie para besarlo en el mentón ligeramente áspero y le rozó juguetonamente la piel con los labios hasta que él no pudo seguir soportándolo y vorazmente la guió para que sus bocas se encontraran.

Mientras Darien la atraía hacia él, Serena fue consciente del poder que sobre él tenía. Pero estaban empatados, pues él tenía sobre ella el mismo poder de enardecerla.

—Hazme una promesa, Serena —dijo Darien cuando por fin pudo apartar su boca de los labios hambrientos de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena con voz ahogada.

¡En ese momento hubiera sido capaz de prometerle cualquier cosa!

—Dime que te casarás conmigo.

¡Dulces palabras!

—Me casaré contigo... donde quieras, cuando quieras, en un autobús, en un tren, saltando en paracaídas de un avión.

Darien rió un poco entrecortadamente.

—¿Y en una iglesia?

—¡También!

Serena sentíase maravillosamente bien.

Darien la levantó del suelo, pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella y empezó a bailar por la habitación. Giraron y giraron hasta que Serena temió que él la dejara caer.¡Si él no estaba mareado, ella sí lo estaba!

Ambos reían desaforadamente cuando por fin Darien se detuvo y dejó que los pies de ella volvieran a afirmarse en el suelo. Entonces, una chispa de la vieja inquietud volvió para remplazar su risa y lo hizo hablar con gravedad.

—Todavía no me lo contaste, Serena.

Serena arrugó la frente ante el súbito cambio.

—¿Qué? No comprendo. —Su ceño se acentuó hasta que por fin comprendió. Era tan sencillo, y sin embargo tan importante.

—Ya te he contado en la mejor forma que sé —repuso, con los ojos momentáneamente sombríos por tener que explicarse—. No he tenido suerte con los hombres que pasaron por mi vida, y aprender a confiar nuevamente en uno es mucho para mí, Darien.

El la estrechó con más fuerza y susurró con voz ronca:

—Nunca haré que te arrepientas.

Serena sonrió tiernamente, permitiendo que sus ojos acariciaran amorosamente esas facciones hermosas, el pelo castaño que se rizaba ligeramente, la adorable expresión de esos ojos.

—Te amo, Darien —dijo con suavidad—. Siempre te amaré. Te has convertido en mi vida.

Darien la miró.

—Tú te convertiste en mi vida en el primer momento en que te vi.

Serena se maravilló de las vueltas del destino. Si aquella semana ella no hubiera estado trabajando para el señor Sawyer, si Darien hubiera esperado hasta el lunes para hacer su visita... Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y oyó el rápido palpitar del corazón que tanto había llegado a significar para ella.

—Me alegro de que fueras tan insistente, Darien.

El rió por lo bajo.

—Rei diría que no es más que una terca obstinación.

—Lo que fuera. Si tú no hubieses...

Darien hundió sus largos dedos entre las finas hebras del dorado cabello de ella y apretó esa cabeza contra su pecho.

—Pensé de veras que te había perdido cuando te marchaste.

Serena percibió el sufrimiento que subrayó esas palabras.

—¿Habrías ido a buscarme si yo no hubiese regresado?

Las manos de Darien la obligaron a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

Serena abrió la boca para dar su opinión pero se vio impedida de hacerlo por la voraz urgencia de los labios de Darien que la besaron con una perfección tan apasionada que pronto ella olvidó lo que estaba preparándose decir.

Todo lo que importaba era él... la sensación dura y cálida de él, que su cuerpo, curvando sentía intimamente, conocía hasta en los menores detalles.

En toda su vida Serena había sentido como si hubiera estado buscando, y ahora que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado, no iba a dejar que su premio se disolviera por falta de alimento. ¡Daría todo lo que tenía, todo lo que poseía!¡Su corazón rebosaba de amor hacia él!

Cuando los besos se hicieron más apasionados y la fiebre del deseo de Darien empezó a acumularse, un calor correspondiente con el de él explotó dentro de las venas de Serena. Y cuando él empezó a acariciarla con manos impacientes, deteniéndose llenas de familiaridad en las curvas femeninas de ella, se desató un torrente de reacciones que hicieron que los sentidos de Serena se lanzaran enloquecidos a girar totalmente fuera de control. Serena se apretó aún más contra él, haciéndole saber a Darien la urgencia de su deseo y excitándolo todavía más.

Cuando los dedos de Darien fueron con un impulso irresistible hacia el cierre de cremallera del delgado vestido de Serena, ella esperó con impaciencia ser liberada del confinamiento de la ropa. Y cuando la calidez de esas manos, ligeramente trémulas por la intensidad de la emoción, se deslizó sobre la piel de su espalda, ella también se puso a temblar.

La boca de Darien se movió sobre sus mejillas antes de llegar a un costado del cuello. El murmuró su nombre, con su voz ronca y sensual.

Serena pasó sus manos sobre los fuertes músculos de los hombros de Darien y en seguida lo ayudó a deslizar la fina tela del vestido para exponer sus pechos erguidos. Luego se arqueó para que él pudiese besarlos.

Cuando los labios de tocaron la sensible piel, Serena echó la cabeza atrás presa de un placer exquisito y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de él. Pronto, nada pudo satisfacerla como no fuera la unión total. Su vestido terminó en un pequeño montón en el suelo y rápidamente siguieron las ropas de Darien.

Serena le acarició el pecho con los labios cuando él la llevó al sofá.

Cuando Darien la depositó suavemente sobre la mullida superficie, Serena lo miró febrilmente a los ojos. Lo que vio fue un reflejo de lo que sentía ella: asombro, deseo, y sobre todas las cosas, un tremendo amor.

Pero en seguida su visión fue bloqueada por la cabeza de él que descendió junto con el cuerpo...

Olas cada vez más grandes de pasión se elevaron para envolverlos, ahogándolos para todo lo que no fuera las deliciosas sensaciones del mutuo deseo, volviéndolos indiferentes al tiempo y al lugar y al perro que ahora estaba profundamente dormido, a corta distancia en la misma habitación.

A Serena la tuvo completamente sin cuidado que Darien hubiese logrado todo lo que se había propuesto lograr desde el comienzo. La tuvo sin cuidado porqué, al final, ¡ella había descubierto que deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él! ¡Su único problema había sido que descubrirlo le llevó más tiempo que a Darien!

**Fin**


End file.
